Rules of the Heart
by kirinlover
Summary: Sesshoumaru had always been a demon of rules. He is Lord of the Western Lands. All feared him and none equaled him in power. So, why is he suddenly so willing to break all of them, to fall in love with a human princess? KagXSess
1. Escape

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Kagome looked around her room, and saw the maids all busy; laying out her morning clothes, preparing her make up, and remaking her bed; silken sheets glittering in the morning light.

Kagome took it as her chance.

With silent steps, she walked over to her window, and quickly looked out it- eyes hungry and grasping. The sight below her took her breath away. It always did….. A stream flowed softly beneath her window, orange and yellow carp playing in its silver waters. Flowers of every color lined its banks, bright smooth rocks gleaming out among the rainbow of petals. Kagome knew if she could stare long enough at the stream, eventually gardeners would come out and tend to the flowers; because beauty such as they did not happen naturally in the palace… Beyond the stream, was the forest.

The beautiful dark forest full of charm and mystery. It captured Kagome's heart every time she looked at it.. Cedars so tall their tips seemed to brush the gray clouds, grew thick across the hills; a deep green of fur. Then beyond the trees, were the mountains. Gaint mountains dressed in clothes of green and in shawls of gossamer mist. They stood so tall, and beautiful- silent protectors of their kingdom. Of her _father's_ kingdom.

The air was thick and heavy, and warm hand upon her cheek as she leaned farther out her window. She felt the water on her hair and skin, and in her lungs as she breathed. Oh- how Kagome wished she could just leap out, and let the world embrace her like a lost daughter!! But it could not be.

"Lady Kagome!" she heard shouted behind her, and she rolled her eyes. _Well, they were bound to notice eventually…-_she thought, and let careful hands take her arms and lead her away from the window like a tethered horse.

She sighed, and felt a bit triumphant that she had been able to steal another look at the outside… "Lady Kagome, you know you are not allowed to look out your window!" a maid chattered in her ear, and pushed her down onto a cushioned chair. "Somebody could see you! It is forbidden for peasants to gaze upon your beauty."

Kagome sighed, and let them strip of her of her night garments. She did not shiver as the air met her unclad body. It was warm and damp, almost like another set of clothes to her skin. "If I'm not allowed to look out windows, than why is there one in my room? Besides- no one's even out there!!" she snapped at them, and felt the conversation slipping back into the age old familiar argument. Kagome would protest it was stupid for there to be a window, right next to her bed, when it was such a crime to peer out of it. Was it simply there to tempt her? To get her into trouble? The blasted thing should be boarded over if was such a taboo. Then the maids would respond that the Lord wanted it there, and that Kagome must simply contain herself and resist- showing the strength that was required of princesses.

Kagome bit her lip, and held back the words that were hot on her tongue, and deigned to simply remain quiet. She didn't feel like going into another argument that she couldn't win. The maids slipped on her pants, a soft silk, and then a kimono of salmon pink over her chest. Over that, came a brocade kimono of spring green with yellow blossoms, and then- an obi of milky blue with a golden cord and pink tassels at her waist. Kagome held still as was required of her, as the maids combed through her river of gleaming black hair. When they were done, they piled it all on top of her head and wove it tightly into an intricate masterpiece. A jade comb with a white lotus was positioned fashionably in her hair, titled to one side as if by accident. Other ornaments were added, such as glass butterflies and birds- and Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in her almost opaque mirror.

She was nothing to her father. Just a pretty decoration to parade around like some doll. That was why she was kept locked away in his palace, seen only by him and their servants- hidden away from the rest of the world. Others were forbidden so see her, and she was forbidden to see them.

Only princes with many coffers full of gold and silver and jade were every permitted to gaze upon her 'magnificence'. Kagome wanted desperately to sag in self pity, but could not for her maids would surely scold her. Her back was to remain stick straight. Poor posture was strictly _not_ allowed in a princess.

_It seems as if it is my destiny- _Kagome thought bitterly_- to be a pawn in my father's plans, until my beauty fades and I am tossed aside like garbage._

She flicked her blue irises to the corners of her eyes, straining to see the window that held everything of her dreams. Tears almost leaked from her tips in her effort, but it was useless. The window was behind her, and unless she grew eyes in the back of her head- she would never see it.

A maid flicked her nose warningly, and Kagome looked back to her mirror. Make up was now being added to her face, pale from lack of spending time in the blessed sun. The snow white powder made her look almost sickly pale, and Kagome wanted to rub it all away. But it was the fashion at the palace, and the princess must set the example. Rouge was added to her lips, making them a startling red against the her rest of her face, and then Kagome was done. Done up enough the morning, anyway. More would be added to her elaborate costume as the day wore on…

"You father requests your presence to break the morning fast my Lady," a maid said, and Kagome nodded dully. She had tried refusing her father for breakfast once, and had had all her maids taken away for a whole week. It might not seem like such a punishment to those of lesser standing- but Kagome could do almost _nothing _by herself. Not even make her bed.

It disgusted her, how absolutely dependent she was on the annoying ladies that buzzed around her day and night. But, she was helpless without their aid..

_It's his fault- _her mind whispered, as Kagome was helped to stand. Thick cotton tabi socks were slipped onto her dainty feet, and wooden shoes with silken cords were slipped on after them. _If he hadn't treated me like some_ possession_ since the day I was born, I could probably function just as well as the girls in those villages do!! _

She glanced once more at her room, at the forbidden window- before she was led out, and towards her father residing in a different section of the palace entirely…. Kagome always hated how far away he lived- as if he weren't even related to her. She sighed, and began another day- a day almost identical to thousands of days before...

_Will something ever exciting ever happen to me?_ Kagome sighed silently, and tried not to slip into the always present depression. _Will I ever escape this prison of my life?..._

* * *

Three days past, night covering the sky in a thick blanket of black; Kagome lay awake on her futon. She could not sleep.. Eagerness and fear alike burned brightly in her belly, and sweat covered her brow. Tonight, that night- Kagome had planned, was the night she would make her escape.

She sat up slowly among her ocean of silk covers, and clenched her stomach. She groaned, and one of the two maids that were stationed in her room came to her side. "What is wrong my Lady?" she whispered softly to her, lying a light hand on her back.

Kagome clenched her teeth and eyes shut in a faked pain, and groaned again; louder this time. "My stomach!" she breathed, and curled in on herself. "Please, my stomach!" The maid appeared terribly frightened in the dark, eyes wide like a scared calf's, and sprinted out of the room.

Kagome let down her act when she heard the maid's hurried footsteps fade away down the lacquered hallway. She got up from her bed, and held still as the other maid rushed to undress her. Once Kagome had been stripped, brown hakama were fastened around her legs, and a scratchy equally brown kimono was tied around her chest. A simple sash was wrapped around her waist, and the maid smudged dirt and grim over her milky cheeks. Then, came her hair. The maid piled it all messily on top of her head, as the others normally did- and tied a blanket around it to hide it from sight and keep it out of her face.

Then the maid was still, and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "There, it is done my Lady," she whispered. Kagome nodded, and embraced the woman- holding her tightly to her body. "Thankyou for everything, Sachiko. I couldn't have done this with out you," she said thickly in her ear, before pulling away.

The maid, the only one she trusted and cared for, wiped at her wrinkled cheek as a tear slipped down them. "Promise me you will be careful, my Lady," she said, and Kagome nodded, and smiled wanly. "I will."

They both simply looked at each other, before Kagome grabbed a cloak Sachiko had smuggled in along with the peasant clothes she now wore, and flung it over her shoulders. The maid rushed to the window- and grabbed a rope from under the futon. She had hidden it there only yesterday... She threw one end out the window, and fed it until the dry tip brushed the ground. Then, she tied it to the window sill, and turned to Kagome.

Kagome hugged the maid once more, before she crawled out the window- rope gripped tightly in her hands. "Be safe, my Lady!!" the woman whispered, but Kagome was already wriggling down the rope- excitement red in her cheeks.

Freedom!! Finally, Kagome- was _free_!!!

"Not yet, you aren't. You still have to make it out of here," she whispered to herself, and focused on reaching the ground. But, it was a task more difficult than she had thought. Her arms were weak, for she had never used them for work in her entire sixteen years of life- and the rope burned her soft hands as she gripped it. It bit into her palms, and skinned them pink.

But, Kagome shut out the pain. Out. She had to get _out_. She couldn't bare her life anymore. This was her only chance at a better one. So she hoped…

And, if her father caught her……..- Kagome shivered, and pushed the thought out of her mind. No. She would not think of _if's_; they would only distract her.

Minute after excruciating minute, Kagome inched herself down the rope- but the ground never seemed to come any closer. She had forgotten how high of the ground her window had been…. Kagome bit her lip in frustration, and decided to let herself slide down. It would be much quicker, and time was of the essence. Her hands loosened their death grip, and she dropped like a stone the rest of the way. She bit back a scream, as the ground hit her suddenly like a brick wall. It jarred her feet- and pain seared its way up her legs.

Kagome bit her lip harder, drawing blood, and rolled to her knees.

A commotion above her forced her face upwards. She could hear the footsteps of a maid returning. Kagome had to hide. She prayed that Sachiko would be safe. They had planned, that after Kagome had escaped- she would lie down on the floor and pretend to be knocked out. Then, when the maid returned, she would spin the story of Kagome hitting her, and then everything going black..

Kagome crawled to the nearest bush, and dove into it. She remembered, distantly, how the bush would look from her room, dark leaves with silver lining their edges. They had been so beautiful…..

Kagome shook her head, some of her hair working loose from her blanket to stick damply to her cheek. She heard shouting, and scuffling above her, and knew that in minutes the whole palace would be alert to her disappearance.

She had to act- now.

Kagome got to her feet, legs aching in protest, and began running. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears she could hardly hear her own footsteps. Her mouth was dry with fright, but her mind remained sharp.

_Concentrate, Kagome_- she chided herself, and tried not to let fear consume her- _concentrate…_

Kagome thanked all the gods as she ran, that the moon was full that night- helping her not to stumble and fall over her own feet. She bounded like a stag, running faster than she had thought possible, over stones and flowers- the forest getting closer every step.

Hope rose bright in her chest. There! She was almost there!! When she reached the forest, they would not be able to see her, and then- she could explore it as she had always dreamed of doing….

Kagome heard more shouting behind her, beneath the din of her heart, and dogs barking. Kagome felt her strides quicken, and soon her chest was burning with the exertion.

She could not let them find her!! She absolutely not let them _catch_ her!!! She made a quick mental note of wading through a stream when ever she next found one, to throw the dogs off her scent.. She hoped desperately, though, that they wouldn't…

Her vision dimmed, and Kagome cursed the forest for being so far away. It had looked so close from her window!- only a stone's throw away! What an illusion… Roots and leaves and stems all reached up at Kagome's feet as she ran, trying to trip her. Thorns she had not known existed pricked at her ankles, and she whimpered in pain.

Pain, pain, pain. There was so much of it! The burning in her chest and legs, the cuts on her feet- when would it end?

At long last, Kagome reached a tree. She tripped, and fell- narrowly avoiding from landing on her face by flinging out her hands at the last second. She rolled on the damp ground, soil and grass thick with dew, and propped herself behind the cedar. It was a small one, nothing compared to its brothers that were packed together only a distance away- but it would do. Kagome could hide her entire heaving frame behind it- and that was all she needed.

After a couple hungry breaths, she quieted her lungs and heart- and listened.

* * *

She heard on soldiers running behind her. No dogs, no people- nobody. They had not seen her- they did not know where she was, or where she was going!!!

Relief poured through Kagome's body, and she slumped against the tree..

Safe. She was safe. Safe- from the palace anyway… Kagome had no idea, what lie in wait for her in the forest… But, she would think of it later.

Kagome closed her eyes, sweat dribbling down her eyelids and cheeks. Her body trembled, and she thought to never move again… Crickets chirped in beautiful song all around her, and even the stars above seemed to add their part- tinkling like bells in the dark velvet sky..

After a couple moments of sleep, Kagome opened her eyes. Her limbs felt as if they were made of stone, but at least her heart and lungs were back to their normal pace.. Dragging her body to its feet, teeth clenched in agony, she leant against the tree behind her.

Then, the whole world was silent- as Kagome stepped away from the cedar- and began her journey into the forest..

* * *

All righty, first chappie up!! I'm thinkin' this story will only be a couple chapters long. Oh, and I really don't have a good idea how princesses were dressed back then in ancient Japan (Nippon). But, in my story- this is how it happens. Hope it's all right with you.. ;3 _**PLEAZE REVEIW GUYS!!**_ I really would like to continue this!!!

-Kirin


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

The night was thick all around Kagome as she ran; pulsing around her like a heart beat. The air was like water to her, so thick and wet. It was a labor to breathe in, and even harder to move through.

After a couple minutes, Kagome's clothes were soaked in sweat and mist alike.

Kagome stopped, her chest throbbing, and rested her palms on her knees. More hair had escaped the blanket tied around her head, and hung in a dripping veil down her face.

Mentally, she cursed herself. What a fool she had been!! Now, Kagome truly knew what a pampered and protected life she had lived. Never had she had to run, or roll or crouch had she had had to do in the last couple hours. Her body was almost numb with fatigue, and her thoughts were slow and murky like marsh water. Never had she had to strain her ears simply to catch the sign of men or beasts following her. Never, had she had she had her body covered in dirt and stink like a sweaty animal.

She hated it all. To make matters worse, she had absolutely no idea where she was going. Back in the palace, the plan had been simply to _escape_. But now that she was out, Kagome was lost… She had no idea what to do. She didn't know how she would find food or water. She couldn't hunt, or scavenge. She didn't even know what herbs and plants were edible or poisonous. Kagome could die from a random berry she had eaten, just as easily as she could from a wild wolf that the villagers so feared…

Tears threatened to leak out her eyes, and Kagome steeled herself. "No, no crying. You are a princess. Princesses are not allowed to cry…."

"Isn't this what you've always dreamed of, Kagome?" she panted to herself, but the fear remained.

She was surrounded by darkness on all sides of her; the tall cedars blocking out the moonlight that could have guided her. But, even if she had been able to see, Kagome knew she still wouldn't know where she was. All cedars looked the same- and it was her fist time in the forest. First time being _outside_.

Every flower, leaf and rock was a new discovery to Kagome. But flowers and rocks did not help her situation. Flowers would not fill her belly.

She sighed, and ran the back of her hand over her head, but only managed in smearing it further. Then, she straightened out her back with some effort- and began running again. _I might not know where I'm going, or how I'm going to find my next meal_- she thought- _but I __**do**__ know I have to get as deep into this forest as I can.._

Time passed as a blur. Kagome quickly lost track of it, and focused simply on moving her legs. She blocked out the pain, and the sleep that was like a drug in her body, and just ran. The layer of leaves beneath her slippers was her only comfort. Though it was slick with dew, it was soft- and shielded her feet the stones and nuts that lay beneath.

Eventually, after Kagome had passed a countless number of trees- her body feeling as if she had crossed the entire forest- her strength failed her...

She tripped over her own feet, and collapsed on the ground. Her chin took most of the impact- sending a fiery pain coursing through every tooth. But, she was used to pain.

Kagome groaned, and simply lay on the leaves like one of the dead. After a couple moments of rest, lungs greedily sucking in thick air, Kagome somehow managed to prop herself up against a tree. Her skin felt like water, as her whole body was covered in sweat. She ripped off her headscarf in a desperate seek of relief from it. Her hair tumbled down back in a wave of messy black; leaves and twigs already finding a way to tangle themselves in the many strands.

But, Kagome couldn't have cared _less_ about her hair. In seconds, her eyes were closed- and she was asleep…

* * *

When Kagome finally surfaced from the muddled fog of her mind- she didn't have the heart to open her eyes. Because she knew, once she opened her eyes, she would have to move.

Kagome did not feel like moving… Even wiggling her little finger made her muscles cry out in agony. But, she couldn't go back to sleep either. She must have been asleep for quite some time, because her belly was already pleading for food.

_Perfect. _

Kagome gritted her teeth, and decided to open her eyes rather than let her stomach fill her head full of visions of rice and sweet meats.. Grudgingly, her eyelids peeled back over her eyes, and she blinked. Light made dim from the canopy of the cedar leaves dappled over her face. Kagome grunted, rubbing her cheeks, and opened her eyes again.

Above her, tree branches stretched like arms across the sky; reaching for each other's prickly embrace. What little of the sky that could be seen, was gray and pastel; like brook water. Birds and cicadas chattered all around her, a pleasant din that almost made Kagome smile..

It was mid afternoon, judging by the sun's high position.

She sighed, and suddenly spied a man standing over her. She frowned, and wondered how she could have missed him. Joy and panic rose within her. If it was someone from the palace, no doubt she would be forced to return and face terrible punishment. But if it wasn't, then he could perhaps provide her with some food and show her were a running source of water was…

She prayed was the second...

His figure was blurry and bright against the dark green of the cedar leaves.

Kagome blinked a couple times before he became clear, and the sight that met her took her breath away.

The man was not from her palace, she would certainly have remembered him if he had been. Nor could she even _think _for a moment of considering him a peasant. His face was the most beautiful Kagome had ever seen- almost feminine, with skin as pale as her own. His eyes were like two drops of golden honey, framed by thick lashes that were longer than a man's had any right to be.. His cheeks were high and his nose long, giving him an aristocratic look. Hair the color of moonlight flowed into his eyes and hung in a long tail down his back. It gleamed almost silver in the dim sun, and Kagome could not recall _ever _seeing a hair color so magnificent..

It gave him a timeless look. She could not guess his age; but he looked young.

Her eyes traveled down his face, than arrived at his kimono woven of white silk; yellow lotuses embroidered onto its fabric. Its sleeves were long, and confirmed the fact in Kagome's mind that he was a noble. Indigo hakama graced his legs, and a plum and yellow sash around his waist.

A single sword hung at his hip. Her breath caught at the sight of this.

_A warrior!_

Instantly, Kagome hated how disgusting she must look to him. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled and damp. She probably didn't smell too good either.

They simply stared at each other for a time, the man's tied hair writhing in the occasional breeze. He was the first to break the silence.

"Do you know where you are, human?" he said softly, as if he didn't want to speak above the wind. His voice was deep and smooth; a joy upon the ears.

Kagome blinked a couple times, and put together an answer. Human? Why would he call her that?.. "No- I am lost," she croaked, and cursed her dry voice. She suddenly realized how dry and hot her throat was. It throbbed as she closed her lips, and she wished desperately for a drink of water.

The man's face emotionless, and looked down at her like a mask. A beautiful, cold mask; like one actors would wear in a kabuki play.. Kagome frowned, and wondered what she had done to anger him. "D-do you have any water?" she asked, and swallowed to punctuate her thirst. Surely he must know where some was.. One did not wander deep into the forest unless they had some idea where a stream or creek lay. Well, unless one was fugitive princess…

The man ignored her question. "You are on _my_ land human-," he said, and leant down closer to her. "-and that warrants death."

* * *

His hand was suddenly around her throat, sharp things pressing against her skin. _His nails?! _She gasped, and tried to pry them away. But, his grip was like steel, and his strength much greater than hers. She could do nothing; only try and keep breathing. Though, the task was so much more difficult…

Fear shot through her belly like ice, and Kagome looked frantically in his eyes. He was going to kill her!! Kagome writhed against the tree like a serpent, but it only made him press harder. Sharpened nails pierced her throat, and Kagome cried out. Blood ran down neck and onto her chest.

She looked almost distantly at the crimson droplets. Blood. _Her_ blood.

Tears slipped from her eyes, hot and wet, and soon her whole body was shaking with fear. "P-please!" she breathed, hands wrapped futily around the man's strong wrists. "Please! I didn't know! I'm _sorry_!"

Her vision blurred through the tears, but she could still see the man make a disgusted face. His first show of emotion.

Suddenly, the pressure against her throat was gone, and Kagome fell back; skull crashing against the tree bark. She bit back a yell, and quickly wiped away the blood oozing from her neck. Her fingers whispered over the wounds, five distinct slits where his nails had pierced her.

They burned like bee stings, and she felt more tears run down her cheeks. "Why!?" she hissed at him, and tried to crawl away. "Why would you do that to me? I haven't done anything wrong!"

She turned away from the man, and curled herself against the tree. He was silent, and she would have sworn he had left her if he had not spoken. "You are trespassing on my territory-," he said, hatred leaking into his voice. "-and you are a _human_. That is reason enough to kill you."

Kagome shivered, and wished she could run from him, but her body was still too sore. Kagome wiped away her ears with a scratchy sleeve of her kimono, and faced the man. "Look- I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your land; this is the first time I've been here.." she yelled, and felt the man move closer to her. He grabbed her kimono, his knuckles a whisper away from her skin, and hauled her up to him.

She flung out her hands and they met chest; his kimono soft beneath her fingers. She tried to push herself away from him, but once again, it was all in vain. Kagome simply could not escape the man.

She dared to look at his face, and met his deep eyes. Eyes of gold and amber. Kagome felt her fear fill in her chest like ice water, making her lungs almost too frozen to breathe.

His eyes were not the eyes of a human. Suddenly it all made sense. His sharpened nails, his moon hair, and eyes the color yellow.

He was demon. Almost no one met one, and lived.

Kagome felt so stupid. It kept mounting, her stupidity… Why had she ever left home? It might not have been much of a life, but there she was safe. There- she never felt pain or exhaustion. She had been a fool to leave it, and think she could survive on her own..

Death, would be a fit punishment.

Then, the man- **demon** spoke; his voice once again lulling her into that false sense of security. _Why did such a monster have such a soothing voice?.. _"It is impossible that you have not been here before, human," he said coolly, and looked to his right. "Your village is not but two miles from here." He sounded almost- curious?

Kagome found her voice, and wished her body would stop hurting long enough for her to think. The demon held her at an odd angle, her back bent and her feet dangling not more than two inches from the ground. Every second it pulsed in pain, making her grit her teeth to keep the tears back.

"I- am not from the village. I am from the palace!!" she gasped, and grabbed the man's arm to give her some sort of anchor. He stared at her a long time, before lowering her back to the leaves.

"Then- you are the princess the villagers are looking for," he said. It was not a question.

Kagome nodded, and concentrated on breathing. "I ran away last night, and this is the first time I have been outside its walls…" She looked cautiously back at his eyes, and saw that were now narrowed.

"Please- I did not know this was your territory. I am sorry…"

Her voice sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Kagome looked away in shame, and left her fate up to the gods. He would either kill her, as she now knew he must have planned from the start- or let her live.

It wasn't her choice. It never had been.

She smiled bitterly, and wiped at her burning cheeks again. How the gods loved to play with her. To let her free, only to have her walk straight into the claws of the demon. What a fool she was…

The wind suddenly whipped up all around them, and Kagome's hair was pulled almost painfully away from her face. Leaves danced around her body, scratching at her face and hands- the giant cedars sighed in the gray clouds…

The demon made a step back from her, and Kagome didn't dare to hope. "What is your name?" he asked suddenly, and Kagome blinked. Why would he ask her name, if her were to kill her anyway?.. She looked boldly up at him- his eyes bright like coins of gold ryuu*.

"Princess Kagome, of the Matsumoto clan," she said. The words came easy to her. She didn't know how many times she had recited them when she had been presented to the many princes that had flocked to their castle.

The demon nodded, his face still clean of emotion. "I will spare you. But leave my land as soon as you are able," he said, voice colder than the bite of the wind.

Something rose up in Kagome, as the demon, so tall and pale- began to walk away. "No wait!" she called, and he stopped. He stood still as stone, the trees howling around him. Even the forest feared the demon.

Her fear seemed to have left with the breeze, and Kagome knew she truly was an idiot by talking to him. Him- a creature of bed tales parents would tell their children to scare them. Him- who had wrapped his hands around her throat and could have very well ended her life...

But, she couldn't let him leave.

"I- I have no where to go.. Please, may I go with you?"

He looked at her over a shoulder, and she noticed for the first time his pointed ears.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" he asked, almost incredulously. Kagome quickly shook her head, and felt like prostrating herself before him. But, she had bowed to no man before- only her father. She could not start now. The habit was already printed upon her brain. _Princesses bowed to no one.._

"No! Please, I truly am lost… If you could only guide me to the village you spoke of..." she asked, waiting with baited breath. At fist, only the wind spoke- blowing through his clothes, making them ripple. The fabric of Kagome's clothes were too thick to move, and were still weighted with perspiration.

She wished she could look different to him, at that moment. With the kimonos of silk and brocade she was so accustomed to wearing, and with her mountain of haired combed to it's true beauty- Kagome could sway most any man.

Perhaps, even a demon.

But as she was, dirty, and wrinkled- sweat and grime a layer on her skin; why would any one want to show kindness to her?..

Kagome had already looked away, and prepared herself for his refusal (he could have killed her, as he said, for such a request), but it did not come. She heard the crunch of the leaves as he began walking again.

"Very well," he replied, almost to the trees or the wind- and Kagome felt happiness flare sweet and bright in her chest. _How twisted_, she thought_, to want to follow a man who despises me and could very well be the end of me…_

_But, he is the only person I know in this forest, and he has agreed to help me. I will keep my distance, and hope-.._

Hope that he keeps his promise..

* * *

All right! Second chappie up!! I really didn't think it would happen. X3 Thankies to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first. Oh- and I changed Sesshy's outfit a bit. But, this is a different story _entirely_. It's kinda' like a fairy tale.. You know, the princess and demon thing. There will be many different things to come. Hopefully, though, I have kept true to Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's character…. Mostly true. Lol! One last thing, ryuu* was the currency they used in at this time in ancient Japan (Nippon). Just if anyone was wondering.. ;3

-Kirin


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

Lord Sesshoumaru was lost in thought as he walked through the cedars, the trees telling him of various demon and human movements. At the moment, he was only concerned with _one_ certain human's movements- and that was of the one lagging behind him.

He frowned, and tried to find his reasoning behind sparing the girl.. Long ago, when his father the Great Demon Dog of the West had formed a treaty with the humans, the law had been forged that neither trespass on each other's lands. It had been so for centuries. All humans that set foot on his land, were killed where they stood; such was the law.

The humans dealt with the demons that trespassed on their land as best they could, though their attempts could best be classified as 'pathetic'. Sesshoumaru kept his demons in line, to spare them the trouble; their loyalty to him was absolute.

So then, how could he have gone against his _own_ rules- and let the human live, when she was in such obvious violation of the treaty? He could not come up with a solid answer. The best he could salvage- was that she was a princess to the humans, and that he did not want to provoke war and trouble with them by killing her.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and tried to shut out the human's scent. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place. It had been a scent unlike any human's he had smelled before.

She smelled of blossoms, and of water- and of the moon, if it was possible. When he had found her, he had be so enraged upon finding a human as the owner of such a scent- that he had almost let his poison leak from his claws into her neck. The poison of his clan, was the deadliest in all the world- and was by far the most painful way to die.

But, again- for some reason, he had spared her that too..

He looked briefly behind him, and saw the girl leaning against a cedar. Her body sagged in exhaustion, and her ground length her hair was clumped and messy like the pelt of a wild animals. The once beautiful perfume that had seemed to leak from her skin, was over powered by the more disgusting scents of salt, sweat, and dirt.

The girl would not make it to the village.

He clenched his fangs at her show of frailty. How easily humans were broken. This 'princess' was by far the most fragile of any human he had come to meet. He assumed she had been spoiled and sheltered her entire life, as all princesses were. It was only natural for her to be so weak when forced to confront the environment of the _real _world.

She collapsed against the bark then, and seemed to loose the will to even hold her head up.

The laws he had come to live by, screamed at him to kill her. She had broken the rules, ignorance of them or no, and deserved punishment. Yet, that something else inside of him wished the complete opposite. It wished to help her, disgusting as it sounded; which was probably why only a couple moments ago he had agreed to lead her to a village of her kind.

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath, and made his way back to her.

"Human," he called down to her, and frowned when she did not answer. He nudged her with the tip of his boot, and tried again**. "Human."** He was met with the same silent reply.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and lent down. He could smell her breathing, and could still hear her heart beating. She was still alive; but her heart beat was faint, and her body was shaking in over exertion. She must have ran all night through the forest- there was no other reason for why her body was completely drained.

Even he, a demon lord, did not push his soldiers this far.. A flame of respect for her flared in his chest, before he quickly extinguished it.

He could not leave her there. She would die. Her body would begin leeching energy from parts that had none to spare, and then she would be beyond help. It would also prove un-wise, politically, to allow a princess of the humans die on demon soil. The humans would put all the blame on him, or his people, and skirmishes would quickly break out. Of course, in battle- his people would win. Humans were nothing compared to the strength and ferocity of a demon.

But there were many more humans on their side of the border, and if it truly did come down to a war, Sesshoumaru saw that they would be outnumbered. The humans would lose, but- it would cost lives he didn't particularly feel like wasting.

Beating down his revulsion and rage, he pulled the human girl into his arms- and began towards the nearest stream. On and near its banks grew plants that were high in energy that he could feed the girl, and the water it provided would certainly help to fill her belly and hydrate her.

As she was brought closer to him, her body almost weightless in his arms; her scent enveloped him. The scent of plum blossoms in early spring invaded his nose, and of snow that came in the month before. She smelled pure and sweet; and he found himself actually _enjoying_ how close her body was to his.

Sesshoumaru gave himself a quick shake, and stared down at the girl. _Has she placed some sort of spell on me?_- he wondered, and examined her face. Beneath the dirt, she was actually beautiful- by human standards. Her skin was smooth and milky white, lips small and delicate. Beneath the mass of hair, her face was round and her cheeks full- making her appear younger than her true age. And her eyes, when they had peered up at him, had been a most unusual blue- like azalea petals.

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze off her and focused on the path before him. No. He would not waste his time looking at a human. The quicker she was delivered safely to her people- the better...

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, the second time that day, and found the light that met them not unbearable. It was a shady kind of light; the kind that filtered thought tree leaves in when the sun was low in the sky.

She yawned, and found her body to be sitting in a great warmth. Kagome smiled, and snuggled deeper into the heat. Was she back at the palace, with her padded futon and silken sheets? Kagome thought she just might be able to bear her father's rage- if she were allowed just a little more time in her bed if it were so….

She certainly felt silk beneath her fingers, but then there was the feeling of something hard digging into her hip. Kagome reluctantly opened an eye, and peered down at the source of her discomfort. Her eyes widened.

_A sword. That meant- _

Kagome's head whipped up, and met the pair of amber eyes she had hoped never to look at again. Silver bangs tumbled into his have lidded- gaze, and she saw new markings on his pale skin. An indigo crescent moon hung on his head, and two red stripes slashed across each high cheek. Recognition sparked in Kagome, as she looked at the cresent upon his head. She knes she had seen it _somewhere_....

_He must have been hiding them before…_

"You are awake," the demon above her said, almost with a twinge of irritation. Kagome flushed, and realized she must have passed out some time on their walk to the village. She smiled up at him, before curling back up into her previous position. "Well, I'd much rather be asleep-," she started, before slowly coming to the understanding that it wasn't a heated futon beneath her- but the demon's lap. It wasn't silken sheets under his fingers- it was his kimono.

With a cry, she flung herself off him, and landed in a pile of cedar leaves. A dull ache spread to her rump and thighs. But that was it.

Kagome froze.

That- _was it_! No burning lungs and throat, no throbbing legs and ankles, no faint headedness- but, most importantly- no empty stomach.

She gazed down at her body in wonder. She must have had quite the healing sleep. Though the kimono and hakama were still irritating, the course fabric a constant itch to her skin. She distantly wished Sachiko could have stolen more comfortable peasant clothes.

Kagome looked up at the demon, and found him still in his sitting position; legs crossed and clawed hands resting on his knees. As if, Kagome had never lain there.

She caught herself thinking about just how comfortable his lap had been, before shaking her head at her foolishness. She _should_ have been more worried about how she had come to arrive in his lap in the first place, and why she was suddenly cured of her hunger and injuries… But, for some reason- she wasn't.

"Do you have a name, demon?" she asked him suddenly, and pushed what hair she could behind her shoulders and out of the way. The demon looked down at her impassively- and Kagome was once again struck by his beauty. His hair, ivory and silver at once, was tied back neatly with a green ribbon; and hung down his chest like a whip. His posture was perfect, and his shoulders were broad- almost made for wearing a chest plate.

_Well, I know he is a warrior. How tall he holds himself, and how muscled his body is- he must be a demon general_- she though idly as she waited for his reply. Then:

_What have I gotten myself into?.._

When he did answer, his voice was just as cold and smooth as she remembered it. "It is of no importance to you," he said, and looked directly at her eyes; daring her to ask again. Kagome would not give him the satisfaction.

She nodded, and decided on another question. "Do you have something I could tie my hair back with, Lord Demon?" This is what she would call him now.. He was obviously a lord, to call him anything less would be a great disrespect. "It is becoming quite the- ah…nuisance."

Kagome thought she saw his lips twist, before he reached up to the ribbon that bound his hair- and cut a piece off with a flick of his claws. The green fabric drifted down to his outstretched palm and he handed it to her. She blinked a couple times and took it.

_Okay, Kagome_- she thought to herself, and gathered all her hair into one fist. –_you can do this. It can't be that hard? It took the maids but seconds.._

With the hand that was free, she tried to tie the ribbon, but could not manage it. Then she tried to use both hands, and only ended up tying a portion of her hair- most of it brushing sweatily at her neck and shoulders.

She sighed in defeat, and glanced at the demon. His face gave nothing away, but his lips… She could swear there was hint of a smile on them. The demon stopped her movement abruptly.

"Stop. You obviously cannot handle even the smallest of tasks. It is shames me to watch you," he announced icily, and his bangs fluttered in his unblinking gaze as a gust of wind blew over the stream. Kagome sighed, knowing all too well how much she lacked.

_At least he isn't trying to kill me anymore_- her mind whispered, and her hands fell limply to her lap. Then, he made a brisk gesture with his hand. "Come here." She beat down her surprise, and did not move. His eyes narrowed, and his hand returned to its position on his knee. "Come, human- so I can tie your hair for you," he said, almost a growl, as if explaining something simple to a child. Kagome shivered. His voice seemed to be able to change so much in the beat of a heart. From soft and charming, to loud and hard like metal.

She found herself going to him, before her brain could catch up with her feet. His voice- it was hard to disobey. Kagome caught herself, and felt very much like a deer walking to the wolf. "Wait- promise me, you will not try to_ hurt_ me or _kill_ me," she said, and rose herself to her full height. The demon rolled his golden eyes, before looking back to her. "I give you my word, human," he said briskly, and Kagome let out a shaky breath.

Good. For some reason, she did not think he would break his promise….. The demon had pride- she could not deny him that. Carefully, she crossed the leaves separating them- and settled herself on the ground before him. She closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the bite of his nails.

After a couple moments, the only sounds being those of the running stream and leaves blowing in the warm breeze, she still did not feel them... Kagome opened an eye, and cautiously looked at the man behind her.

He was watching her distantly, making no move towards her hair. She looked at him questioningly until he spoke. "Human, I will not harm you.. You need to relax." Kagome sighed, and knew she must. Slowly, she let the tension drain from her shoulders and belly.

Then, she felt his hands by her ears, so delicately Kagome could have easily mistaken them for the brush of feathers. Once the demon had managed to get her mane of hair behind her back- he began combing through it with his claws. She marveled at how gentle he could be, and did indeed; find herself relaxing under his touch. His movements were smooth and fluid like water, and his fingers moved with surprising ease through her tangles.. Then, Kagome lost track of time and even found herself drifting back into a light sleep. She felt him separate her hair into three sections, and then began weaving it into what felt like a braid.

Never once did he hurt her. Not like he had in their first meeting, when near the first thing he had done was dig his claws into her neck.

* * *

Suddenly, the gentle pressure of his hands and claws on her hair was gone. Kagome blinked open her eyes and looked back to the demon. He was still and his face clear.

"Your hair is done," he stated, and Kagome was almost sad for it. She muttered a quick thanks, and slowly reached behind her neck to feel her hair. It was smooth and silky again, much to her relief, and now hung down her back in a neat plaited braid.

The demon's knack for neatness surprised her. Some how, she had always envisioned demons as savage beasts, who tricked humans for their own cruel pleasure and killed and ate them when their bellies were empty.

Yet, the one behind her- was nothing like any of that. Not at all.

Suddenly, the demon lord was on his feet. Kagome quickly got to her own, and put some distance between them. His russet gaze met hers. "We will continue to the village," he said, and walked past her without another word.

Kagome sighed, and wished she were still working on her hair. She found she very much liked it..

_Well, it was certainly more pleasurable than marching through_ _the forest._

Just then, something occurred to her.

"Lord Demon, if I go to the village- the people will surely recognize me and return me to my father. That, I cannot allow…."

The demon did not stop, and acted as if he had not heard her.

"Forgive me for realizing this so late… I no longer need you to lead me to there," she said quickly, casting her eyes down in apology. Kagome listened for signs of him approaching her; heart fluttering in her chest. She prayed she had not angered him..

Kagome heard the soft crunch of the leaves as the demon came to a stop.

"How can they recognize you, if they have never seen you?" he asked softly, and Kagome felt the bitter taste of shame thick on her tongue….

* * *

Third chappie!! That's.........something. Hm. Lol! You know, a LOT of people have been adding me to their alerts, but don't review.. Why is that guyz!? Come one, just one little button is all you have to push. I really do value your guys oppinions. Lol! And, how you guyz like Sesshy's new look? Any feed back? Even if you don't I'm not gonna' change it. ;3 Finally, the fairytale side is coming out!

-Kirin


	4. Agreement

**Chapter 4: Agreement**

Sesshoumaru watched the girl with masked interest as he felt guilt and sorrow wash over the human. Once again, her bottom lip had found it's way between her teeth- and her eyes would not meet his.

"How do you know this?" she asked softly, hands held rigidly at her sides. Sesshoumaru answered her truthfully. "I make it my personal business to know the workings of the lands that neighbor my own," he said, and indeed he meant it.

He had spies scattered all across his borders, watching from a distance the various human villages and cities. The demons he used were specially chosen, and possessed abilities that allowed them to hear the faintest beat of a moth's wings from many miles away. It was thus, that they heard gossip from the palace's inner workings. Even the closest guarded secret, eventually found its way into the masses...

* * *

The villagers all knew the tale of the princess, who was locked away in her palace of gem and stone- said to be so beautiful that one could become blind from a single glance. Skin as soft and as pale as lilly petals, eyes like lapis lazuli, and a voice that made the birds sing in rejoicement. It was talked about almost every day, as common a discussions as those about the weather and the coming harvest.

When she was born, a goddess had blessed the princess- and had gifted her with a beauty that matched that of the Land of Flowers. The princess was the pride of the kingdom, even though she was not allowed to be seen by her people. She brought luck to them as she was favored by the gods. But eventually, that admiration faded- as pride gave way to curiosity. Why _was_ she so closely guarded, not even permitted to take a walk through the gardens? Was she in truth, not really beautiful at all- but ugly, like an ogre? Soon the people began sneaking into the palace, risking death simply to catch even the smallest glimpse of the hidden princess.

All attempts failed. All those who sneaked into the palace grounds, were killed. The people eventually accepted their fate: they would never see her. Bitterness and hate quickly bred, but it was kept to themselves. To slander the name of the ruling family was crime punishable by death...

* * *

Now, looking directly at the villager's so called 'princess', he knew now that all their gossip had been greatly exaggerated. Matsumoto Kagome was nothing special. Her eyes were unusual, and her features could certainly be called pretty. But, a great beauty she was not.

Not to a demon anyway.

The human looked up at him then, blue eyes bright with un-shed tears. "Truly I have tried to see my people. But my father would never let me, for reasons I cannot understand. The only way that I would _ever_ live a life that was truly worth living- was to escape from that palace, and make my _own_ choices," she said, and Sesshoumaru saw a flush bloom in her cheeks.

He tried to deny the esteem he felt for her at this, but could not. The making of all great leaders was to respect the wants and needs of his peoples, and to meet them. Ignoring them and fooling them to believe in false truths, only lead to weakness and distrust. That was why; humans always struggled with such poverty and corruption…

"Lord Demon, though I do want my people to see me- I cannot go to that village. Not yet," she said, and clasped her hands softly in front of her. Sesshoumaru's attention never seemed to leave them. "And why not?" he said, and met her eyes.

She held his gaze, an act most women were forbidden to perform. Women, even princesses, were to keep their gaze lowered in the presence of a man.

Then again, this princess was full of surprises. Surprises, Sesshoumaru didn't particularly dislike..

"As I said before- I want to live a life worth living. But, this does not mean I want to return to my people at my first chance of freedom. I want to see the world, the forest, and all its beauty. I must become the princess I was meant to be, before I can go to them," she said, and Sesshoumaru found himself, once again, in agreement with her logic. He nodded to her, and she smiled.

_What am I doing?-_ he thought suddenly. _How can I actually be agreeing, much less listening to this talk of this human? _

_Yet another rule I am breaking…_

"You understand, _Princess_, that nothing you do will give you a higher standing in your father's court. You will still be just another woman, who will have close to no say in the way your people are governed," he said coldly, frustrated at how he was warming to the girl. "You may live in a palace, but you have no power there."

She smiled, and took the information unusually well. "Yes, I know. I was thinking, Lord Sesshoumaru-," he tired to contain his surprise at the use of his name ",-that we spend our time in better ways than going down to that village." The human grinned coyly up at him and stepped closer. "Yes- I know your name!! I finally remembered what that symbol upon your head means. It signifies you as Lord of the Western Lands.."

Sesshoumaru contained his anger, and leveled his face evenly with the girls. He let his eyes bleed red, and took pleasure in seeing the color drain from her face. She stumbled back, but he caught her by her kimono before she could fall.

"Human. Though you make think yourself tall in your own lands, you stand in my lands now. It is thus that you are to call be my formal name- _never_ my birth name. Is that understood?" he said, and the girl quickly nodded and turned away from his face. He released her, and her bravery seemed to have fled as quickly as it had come.

He waited for her to speak, but she seemed to have lost heart.

The sky was beginning to darken, and the sun began its trip to below the mountains. The gray sky was filled with clouds of pink and orange, silver lining their edges like paint. The warm breeze was taking on coolness, and the creatures of the day were retiring for the night, only to be replaced by the creatures of the dark.

Sesshoumaru must finish their conversation. "Princess, you cannot be allowed to remain on my lands. Humans are not permitted here. So, either you go with me to your village willingly," he said softly, and let the blood lust fade from his eyes ",-or I will take you there by force."

She took in a breath, and once again her eyes met his.

"My Lord, I have thought of a purpose to accomplish while I am here, enjoying my time away from the palace," she said briskly, all humor gone. Her mouth was set in a hard line, and her skin was illuminated softly pink by the setting sun.

"I wish to create another treaty with you. I represent not only myself, but my land: The Land of Flowers. We could be valuable allies to you. Do you accept?"

Sesshoumaru found himself speechless for a few moments. Then, he quickly regained his composure, and anger rushed to take the place of shock. It was hot in his throat and burned at his tongue. Sesshoumaru had to fight to keep up emotionless demeanor. "Impossible! You humans have nothing to offer. You would only be a hindrance and a liability," he said coldly, and clenched his hands inside his kimono sleeves to stop them from shaking. "Weak allies on weaken more; never strengthen. I will never allow my land to be weak."

Only a sliver of sun peaked out from the mountain peaks when the girl finally spoke. "Sesshoumaru, please reconsider. Do not turn down my offer so hastily. I know about the growing conflict your land has wtih the Lands of the East. Please- can we not go somewhere to discuss this?" she said, and never looked away from his face. He knew what the wench was playing at. Her proposal was merely a way of escaping of having to her people. Sesshoumaru would never agree to an alliance with her kind. One was enough.

Still, it _was_ tempting to share her company, if not for just a couple days more…

* * *

"You cannot stay," he said, and turned away from her. He could almost see her body sag, before she ran to his side. "Then, could we go somewhere off your lands? Somewhere where we can talk in private? I assure you My Lord, The Land of Flowers is not as weak as it appears," she said, and went so far as to grab his sleeve. Her fingers would surely leave stains.

His patience with the girl snapped, and he slapped her hand away. She did not make a sound, and only withdrew her hand silently to her chest.

Her blue eyes were so changed in the dappled light. Her irises were like water, catching the light of the sky in their gleaming depths. Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a long time, the cool breeze licking at his neck and ears- cause goose bumps to spread across his skin.

At last he came to a decision. One, he new he would regret.

"Very well, Princess. We will go to a small hut just outside the forests of my land. It lays on neither yours nor my land, so the treaty will remain unbroken. I will give you until the moon wanes to a half circle, to prove your point. If you cannot, than you go back to your village- willingly or not," he said, and watched as joy and excitement spread across the girls features. He frowned.

_'The treaty remain unbroken'? Hn. It is to late for that. This girl will be my undoing.._

Sesshoumaru wondered vaguely, how he had come from almost killing a human; disposing of only one more disturbance upon his land as was his duty- to inviting that said human to his private study. He had been the only one to step foot on it's weathered floor boards for centuries. It was where he went when life in his own palace became too much to handle. Plauge, famine, floods. Ruling so much land and so many demons was not easy. The only one who knew of where he went- was his most trusted general. Only him.

Now, his first and only guest, was that of a foolish human princess. He didn't understand what had happened to him. Had he become weak?..

**_No_.**

As always, he was acting for his clan and for his people. Perhaps the Land of Flowers, did have something to offer the Land of the West? The Land of the East, Sesshoumaru's other neighbor who was pushing against their borders like a dog on a leash, was becoming more of a nuisance every year. It was a land of demons, like Sessoumaru's own- and had grown restess with the present peace over the last decade. Conflict woudl break out sooner or later; and the Land of the West would be ready. The hesitance to engange in war with the humans was lost upon his own kind. Demons that disobeyed him, were slaughtered like animals beneath his wake. If the Land of the East did eventually stand up and challenge Sesshoumaru's rule- there would be no mercy for them.

But, Sesshoumaru's land was not rich in resources. He frowned, at the reminder of this- and looked down at the girl. The Land of Flowers was bountiful in them; its name coming from the thousands of fruit trees that flowered during the spring. It was said that in the spring, the land would be covered in so many petals- the people would have to rake and shovel them from their farms like snow. They would rain from the sky, and blanket the ground in pink.

That was not weakness. Wishing to prepare his lands for war. It was preparation.

He allowed himself a respite from his thoughts, and turned from the girl to begin walking down a different path. A path- away from the village that he so wished to leave the female. "Try not to lagg to far behind, human. If you get lost, I will not return for you. We will reach my study before sunrise," he called over his shoulder, and didn't take the time to listen to her response.

* * *

Okay! Now we see a little more of the political side of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They are Lord and Princess. I really liked writing this one! Hope it isn't to short... Please review everyone!!

-Kirin


	5. Cottage

**Cottage**

Sesshoumaru drove her at a merciless pace, and seemed even oblivious of Kagome as they walked; lost in his own thoughts. She had given up conversation with him long ago, finding it was about as useful as talking to a stone wall. He did not speak to her, nor even turn around to see if she was still following.

Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if he had forgotten about her entirely. She could have been ambushed by ronin, or killed by a wild bear- and he would not have noticed.

They walked all night; the trees singing above with the stars as the breeze trickled through their branches. Kagome felt like a sleep walker much of the journey; keeping her eyes open and her feet moving a burden she had never before experienced. The night was cold, and snuck into her clothes to bite at her skin. The darkness and path to follow- was never ending...

* * *

When they eventually reached the cabin, Kagome didn't have the energy to appreciate its beauty. The full moon bathed its lacquered roof in milky light, and turned the pasture the cot was nestled into a field of snow.

She dragged her feet to its entrance and managed to work her slippers off her feet; sequined with bits of leaf and dirt. Kagome distantly remembered Sesshoumaru showing her the room she was to stay in. It was empty and dark, but she couldn't have cared less. Kagome entered and moved to the sliding doors in one of the walls. She yanked them open and pulled out a folded futon from the closet's depths; it covered in dust from years of storage. The bedding landed on the floor with a loud smack, and Kagome collapsed onto it with a similar sound.

Then, she was out and drifting into the pleasant realm of sleep- the ache in her feet and stomach gradually fading into nothingness.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a great yawn. The room was filled with a shady light that filtered in from a small hole in the wall. A window, Kagome saw, upon closer inspection. She guessed that it was mid- morning. _So, I didn't sleep __**too**__ late_- she thought happily, and grinned. _Sachiko would be pleased_. When Kagome tried to move, her body winced. She must have slept in an odd position. Her neck and shoulders hurt, as if she had carried a bamboo reed weighed with water buckets. Her feet ached, but not as much as they had on her run from the palace. Kagome sighed, and worked her body up into a sitting position. Her course clothes clung to her skin, and grated against it like sand.

She frowned, and decided her first action was to find herself some new clothing. Kagome could bear her present ones no longer.

Climbing wearily to her feet, Kagome slowly walked to the closet in the wall. The screen doors were still open, and she spied a bundle of fabric tucked into one of the dusty corners. It must have been hidden the darkness of the night.

Hope welled up bright in Kagome's chest, and her hands quickly found the bundle. She pulled in into the light, and shook it out. Dirt poofed out in opaque clouds, and Kagome covered her mouth with a hand. When the dust had settled, she ran an eager eye over the fabric. It was indeed clothes. Two sets of them.

Two gray hakama of fine cotton, and two kimonos, one of dull blue and the other a dark red embroidered with yellow crescent moons. Kagome chose the least dirty of the clothes, and set her choices on her futon. She had slept without covers, the air being much too humid for them.

She fisted her hands on her hips and turned to the red kimono and pale pants. A frown tugged at her lips, and soon her face became a mask of worry.

Kagome had absolutely _no_ idea how to dress herself. The maids had always done it.

"Stupid maids," she muttered. Yet again, they had managed to leave her utterly helpless in an area that any normal person would have no difficulty with.. Kagome sighed, and untied her sash. At least _that_, she knew how to do. Tying it back on- would be another matter entirely, but- she decided to think of it later. Kagome shrugged off her kimono and her bare skin tingled pleasantly in the light heat of the morning. She sat down, muscles adjusting and pain slowly draining away, and pulled off her thick hakama. Kagome smiled in triumph, and then put on the gray hakama of the closet. They were significantly lighter, and much softer to her skin.

Nothing compared to the silk she once wore, but nice none the less. Then the red kimono came on. It took her many failed attempts before she eventually managed in tucking one edge of the kimono under the other; successfully getting it to stay wrapped around her torso. Then, the hem of the garb was tucked into the waistline of the hakama, and Kagome picked up her neglected sash.

Tying it, proved much more difficult than she could have imagined. Almost as difficult as the task of getting her kimono on. The long piece of fabric simply refused to cooperate, and seemed to truly enjoy watching her suffer.. After many minutes of struggling with the sash- Kagome settled on a bunched knot and was done with it.

Her kimono was wrapped tight enough that not too much of her skin showed, and her pants stayed up around her waist. That was good enough for Kagome. She grinned, and folded up her futon and set it back in the closet. A part of her whispered that she should be ashamed of herself. She was dirty, and smelled, and dressed messily like a peasant. It was no way for a princess to look. Or act...

Her maids would faint if they saw her, and the council probably wouldn't even let her into their presence.

_Then again_- Kagome said to the whisper –_princesses don't normally escape from home and runaway with demons. _

Kagome pushed those thoughts aside and ran a hand through her bangs. Somehow, they had escaped Sesshoumaru's tight braid, and hung damply in her eyes. But, Kagome mind overly much. The braid still held the rest of her hair, and for that she was grateful.

With one last pat of her clothing, shaking out what dust still remained, Kagome walked out of her room and into a short hallway. It was just a dusty as the closet, a layer of dirt covering the amber walls, floor and ceiling.

The cot must not have been visited for quite a while…

Kagome's footsteps were whispers as she walked down the hall, and into the only other door way she saw. When she cleared it- a much larger room than her own filled her gaze. It was surprisingly immaculate, and the floor was covered in woven reed mats. The room seemed to be the living room of the cottage.

A small wooden table sat in its center, and behind that table- was Sesshoumaru.. The sole demon that was constantly on her mind.

He had changed his clothes, as well. He wore earthy brown pants over his legs- folded under him as he sat- and a green kimono. Embroidered white heron with long gold beaks flew across his chest, and Kagome was amazed at their detail. The maker of the kimono must have been a master of his craft. The demon's silver hair was bound with a blue ribbon, and thick bangs still hung in his face. Even the crimson stripes on pale cheeks, seemed as if placed there on purpose; perfecting his look.

Kagome wanted to pat herself on the back for not gaping at him. Slowly, she found herself getting used to his inhuman beauty.

When his gold eyes met her, she saw them flash. Other than that, his face- was as always- pale and emotionless.

"I did not give you permission to wear those clothes," he said coldly, the silence of the room shattering like glass. His voice was loud; even the birds flew from their perches at the sound of it.. Kagome blinked a couple times in astonishment, before forcing them to the ground. Grudgingly, she gave him a small bow of apology. What a way to start the day…

_How disgraceful_- her mind spat- _bowing to a demon_.

But, she could not stop herself. If anyone deserved her respect, or her fear, it was the man sitting in front of her.

"Forgive me," Kagome said, finding her voice in her dry mouth ",I did not realize I was forbidden to wear them." She looked back up to him, and found his expression had not changed. "My previous clothes were no longer wearable," Kagome said awkwardly, after the demon said nothing. Eventually, he blinked, and Kagome was apparently forgiven.

"Fine. But do not soil them, or you will be paying for them when you return to your palace," he said, and Kagome rolled her eyes. She looked curiously down at herself, and suddenly realized what must have irked him so. The moons. The crescent moons on her kimono were his family's emblem. Her wearing them, a princess from a foreign land, either meant that she had stolen the clothes- or had become a part of his clan.

Neither were true. Technically, she was just _borrowing_ them, and no way had she married the demon…

Kagome flushed at the last thought, and looked away less he see it. "Sit," he ordered suddenly, and Kagome was all too willingly to comply. She shuffled over the squat table, and sat swiftly down on the side opposite Sesshoumaru.

Her movements seemed unusually loud, as she tucked her legs under her and positioned her hands on her lap. When she looked back up to the demon, she could have sworn she saw that hint of a smile again… Then it was gone, and he was on his feet. Kagome blinked, and looked up at him. "Why did you-..?" she began, before he silenced her with a movement of his hand. "I was waiting for you to wake. Now that you have, I will make us some tea," he said briskly, and walked out of the room. His gait and footsteps had a grace to them, that only demon could posses. She watched the swish of his tabi socks and gleam of his silver hair until he left the room, only seconds after he had stood up.

Kagome let her head droop bonelessly, and she put hands to her cheeks. They felt so hot. _No, no, no Kagome!_ – she shouted to herself mentally- _You do __**not **__find the demon attractive. Stop looking at him like that! Focus on the treaty…_

But, she didn't really care about the treaty. Not at all. A pang of guilt pierced her heart. She didn't really want to the Land of Flowers to be allied with the Lands of the West. Her only true purpose behind the treaty, was so that she didn't have to return to the village, and so that she could stay with Sesshoumaru just a little longer. Kagome smiled bitterly. To think that a princess was afraid of her own people.... But, what would they do when they saw her? Would they hate her? Love her? Would they even recognize her? The idea of living as a peasant and working out in the rice paddies for her pay seemed even more frightening than the villager's reactions…

Then there was the matter of seeing the forest. How briefly she had seen it- and never in the day light. There was a whole world waiting outside for her! She smiled just thinking of it…

Kagome did not want to return to her normal life. Ever...

Kagome sighed, and steadied her breaths as her last reason for delaying her return was made clear. The last reason for the treaty was so that- when she did return to the palace, for it was inevitable; she wouldn't be scorned by her father and possibly even disowned. She couldn't bear his malice, or his hate. Even though he did not love her; she still feared his anger as she did no other's.

Kagome wanted to beat her head upon the table until she forgot who she was. Wanted to beat herself senseless and forget her life. But then she would be a coward.

No.

She had to be strong. She had to work with what she was given. She **would** form this treaty. She would live her own life. Her father _would_ accept it, and perhaps even be proud of her- and she _would_ see Sesshoumaru again once all was done. Kagome nodded, and tucked some hair away from her face.

_See Sesshoumaru again…_

She shook her head at the thought. No, that wasn't a good goal to work for. What was the demon to her, anyway? Just a player in her plans. Nothing more..

_Though he is helping me so much by agreeing to this.. And, he is so terribly handsome._

As if summoned by her thoughts, the demon returned with a metal tea pot, and some clay cups. They were not fancy, and were more common to farmers than they were to a Lord. The cottage, was indeed a mystery to Kagome.

The pot and cups were perfectly balanced in the demon's hands; not even a drop was spilled. Smoothly, he set the teapot and cups on the table, and settled back into his seat. Then, he was pouring steaming green tea into the two cups. Again, not a drop spilled. He set the pot down effortlessly- and slid a cup over to Kagome.

Kagome watched his hands silently, and noticed that his had red stripes on his wrists, as he did on his cheeks. They peeked from the long sleeves of his kimono, and ended in crimson points near his knuckles. They fascinated her, and she was only able to meet the demon's eyes when he cleared his throat.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Drink," he said, again in that general's voice. Kagome sighed, and did as she was told. She wished he wouldn't treat her as one of his soldiers. It grated upon her patience like nothing else..

The tea was hot, and spicey to her tongue. It helped clear her head, and she actually felt herself relaxing. Kagome smiled in bliss, and set the cup down once she had taken a long sip. The demon was watching her. It did not surprise Kagome. She met his eyes with a courage she did not feel, and he took an even longer sip of his tea than she had.

The silence that followed was a pleasant one; the birds chirping and the cicadas droning filling the room when human voices did not. Then, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Princess. Let us now, discuss this treaty," he said, softly- voice somehow empty of its usual chill.

Kagome nodded, pushing down the rising guilt. They would have to come to it eventually. After all, it _was_ the reason that allowed Kagome to stay in Sesshoumaru's presence. She took another sip before speaking.

"My Lord, it is common knowledge that you and your neighbor, the Land of the East, are not on the 'friendliest' of terms," she began hesitantly. The demon nodded. "If there ever is conflict- my land could offer you food for your troops."

"Our land is rich in fields and rice patties. A detail that is usually overlooked. Most think we are simply a land of blossoms and fruit- making useless perfumes and lotions for women and merchants. But, our flowers are not are only resource. Rice is harvested in vast supply, as well as wheat and barleys." Kagome took another sip of her tea, and looked at the demon from under her lashes. "These grains could be most useful in any campaigns of the future," she said, carefully. Actually stating that war was imminent, was taboo; even to a princess. Such things simply were not said, less the words proved true.

Sesshoumaru set his cup down, and looked at his hand still around the green clay. He seemed to be examining his claws. Kagome quickly took another drink of her tea before her mouth went dry. "More," he said simply, and Kagome frowned. She searched the corners of her mind until she found something useful. She was not used to negotiations that decided the fates of entire lands. It was more nerv-wracking than she had imagined.

"The Land of Flowers also has silver mines, located in the mountains. Mines, larger than most. This might even prove more useful to you than our grain, My Lord," she said, and looked at him defiantly. Silver, was enough to sway any man. Kagome felt fear enter her chest. Grain she could bargain with, but her country's wealth? She did not know that she had the right. Before she could take back her words- the demon nodded.

She clenched her hands, sweaty with fear and frustration. "Well?," she said quickly, and the demon's amber eyes snapped up to hers. "What does the Land of the West have to offer?" He frowned, and lifted his cups to his lips.

Then, sip taken, did not set it down. "Human, I am not the one in need of this treaty," he said, almost purred. Kagome wanted to slap him at the smugness his face did not have to show. She could feel it. _How dare he?_ "Sooner or later, the Land of the East will turn eyes as greedily to your lands, as they have to mine. My land, is well stocked in weapons and military force. Horses, and iron mines, great fortresses and demon legions. But, the Land of Flowers as little to none of these. I know how to fight- to kill. In fact, I am quite skilled in both. But your father- is not, is he? He has never had to deal with such conflict.. "

"How will you protect yourself, when you eventually catch their fancy, Princess?.."

Kagome felt her manicured nails dig into her palms, and she struggled not to let her anger show in her face. "That may be true, _My Lord_-," she snapped, and his eyes gleamed ",-but how will you support your armies? The Lands of the West have too rocky a land for much farming, and surely cannot produce enough food to support all your demons. The last war between the lands was long ago, and your resources were not as abundant as they once were! Eventually the masses of wild animals will grow thin, and then- what will feed you? The air?!"

He was on his feet before Kagome had even seen him move. _Already, I have managed to anger him_- Kagome thought dispairingly. His eyes were cold and hard like steel, and just as sharp. Fear was cold as ice in her mouth. Her body shrunk in response to the demon's.

"Is that an insult, _Princess_?" he asked, deathly quiet.

Kagome could not look away from his eyes. After some time, she found her voice. "N-no, My Lord. Of course not."

The air was thick with tension, before Sesshoumaru whirled away from her. He walked to the sliding shoji doors that Kagome remembered vaguely they had entered through the night before, and calmly opened them. Then, he was gone; off into the wilderness. The light swallowed him up and entered the room eagerly- touching each board and matt with searching warm hands.

* * *

Kagome let out her breath, and moaned when his footsteps disapeared. She hung her head in her hands, and held back tears. What a fool! She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know how many times she had repeated to herself. She had never negotiated with Lords before, and obviously had no idea how to act in front of them.. She should just go back home!! Every time she talked to the demon- she felt as if she were walking a tight rope. One wrong word, and she could plummet to her death.

A tear broke free, and dribbled hotly down her wrist. Kagome furiously wiped it away, and stared down at her tea. The liquid no longer steamed; green waters still and peaceful like those of a pond.

She was calmed by this somewhat, and took another sip.

Kagome took in a deep breath, and stilled her fluttering heart. She would let the demon cool off. He would return, and then she would be more careful of her words. The treaty _had_ to be made. At first, it was just an act to escape her palace and her village. But now, Kagome saw that her land was indeed in sore need of protection, as the demon had none too subtly pointed out. Her land was a peaceful one. Not one of war, and had not actually taken up arms in many years. But, war would come- whether they were ready for it or not.

They needed protection- and Sesshoumaru was the only one who could give it to them. They were not in good contact with the other Lands- and, they had already managed to negotiate one treaty before with the Land of the West. Why could they not create one more?..

Kagome sniffed, idily traced one the pale crescent that lay directly over her right breast. She had to do this. For herself, and for her people. This was her chance to be a princess. She would not fail, even thought she had no experience in being strong, or brave....

Kagome bit her lip, and settled into a more comfortable position. Then- she waited…

* * *

This chapter was particually fun to write. I don't know why.. ;3 I promise, things will go much faster in the next chapter. You know guys, I got hardly any reviews last chapter.... Close to none. It was a sad time for my heart... Please, review this time? Hm? I really do try hard on this story.

-Kirin


	6. Treason

**Chapter 6: Treason**

Sesshoumaru pressed his hand against on of the cedars and clenched his fangs in restraint. Slowly the anger leaked away from his body, and he sighed. The bark of the tree began to crack under the pressure of his fist. Sesshoumaru quickly walked away from the tree before he did more damage.

The cedar did not need to suffer simply because he was frustrated. Sesshoumaru let his feet take him where they willed. The scenery passed by him in a blur of ochre and green; the crunch of the leaves under his boots a constant sound. The trees murmured soft words of comfort above and the breeze pulled on the long tips of his hair with playful hands. But none of the forest's efforts proved a worthy distraction.

Nothing did. Not when it came to the girl.

Sesshoumaru felt a growl rise in his chest and beat it down. _Stupid human_. Was her sole purpose in life to cause him grief? Never- had he lost his temper as fast as he had a couple moments ago. Back in his own land, he was prized for his self control. Sometimes even hated for it. He could remain calm and unmoved in even the most distressing of situations. Not even pain could snap his control. Pain he could take. Swords through the belly, fire biting at his skin, claws ripping through bone and muscle. He had taken these wounds and countless more, and had come out with less than a scratch and without a single change in expression.

But with this girl, this infernal human- all of his the armor he had so carefully taken up to protect himself against all the woes and plights of his kingdom, broke like an eggshell. She got under his skin and made his temper surface like some wild beast.

The anger was back, and clawed at his chest with sharp talons. Sesshoumaru took in a long breath, and let it out. He focused on the warm breeze that ran along his face. Reveled in the swaying of the trees and the in the songs of the cicadas. He let his eyes flutter closed.

What was it about the girl that made him so-_ prone_ to emotion?

Sesshoumaru knew the answer, thought he wished to deny it. It was because of her kimono. His kimono. On his last visit to the cottage, he had brought several changes of clothes to last him a couple months. But, in the middle of his stay; he had been called back to his kingdom. Famine had struck, and he was had to return to ration grain to the thousands of demons under his rule. Had to think of ways to heal the barren farms and paddies, and bring back the rains. It had not been a pleasurable task. Sesshoumaru had been forced to leave early and had thus not been able to use all of the provisions he had brought. They would wait for him, until his next stay.

He had forgotten his had left his favorite kimono there. Of course the girl had chosen _his_ room to sleep in, leaving him to sleep in the living room. She must have found his stash of clothes when she had used the futon.

That was what had bothered him. His kimono, with moons of silk woven from starlight, had been on her chest.

And it had never looked so perfect. The red of the kimono brought out the red in her cheeks, and the crescents made the blue in her eyes shine with the light of the moon. She had looked dazzling. He hated to admit it. Worse, he actually liked seeing his family crest upon her body._ Liked_ seeing her marked as his.

Without warning, his temper broke it tethers. Sesshoumaru whirled out a fist and only just managed to divert its course from an unsuspecting cedar. It buried itself into the ground and a wave of stone and earth was cast into the sky. Dirt and rocks were flung in all directions, covering leaves and branches in a layer of dust.

Sesshoumaru heaved in a breath and struggled to contain his beast. After a couple moments of deep breathing, he was able to relax the tension in his fist. His palm bled where his claws had pierced him and sweat was beginning to form on his brow.

_Damn that girl- _his mind spat. He quickly began walking again; away from the crater he had left in the earth.

It was against the rules to accept a human into his clan. Nay, impossible. Even _thinking_ that his emblem of the crescent moon upon her was appealing- was practically committing treason.

But then, why had he not asked her to remove his kimono? She could simply have put back on the brown one he had first met her in. It was of poor material and covered in dirt and sweat- but it would have sufficed. Yet, he hadn't. Because he had enjoyed seeing it on her too much.

Sesshoumaru found the thought too disturbing to contemplate, and cast it aside. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were thick and full, like clumps of cotton. The sun was beginning its ascent into the sky. Soon the heat of the day would be heavy and unpleasant.

It was time he returned to the cottage. And to the human.

They had hardly discussed the treaty at all. Only a couple brief sentences, before his confusion at his appreciation of the girl had been too much for him to handle. Her insult at his land's inadequate food supply was not the reason for his ire. Not at all, though he had made sure it had seemed as such. It had been simply been the girl's _appearance_. He was thoroughly ashamed at himself for leaving so abruptly. Surely, he had trained himself better than that?

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru turned back towards the cot, more than a couple miles away, and began back down the path he had come from.

* * *

Kagome was relieved beyond measure when the demon finally returned. She had spent most of her time picking at her sleeves and walking tirelessly through out the cottage.

Kagome had been sitting back at the table, drinking her fifth cup of tea, when he had suddenly pulled back the doors and walked through. His face was unreadable and he simply sat down across from her as if nothing had happened.

From there he asked her countless questions about her lands. Some of which she did not know. The population of the land, the amount of grain storages, the annual weather, the farm conditions. They simply picked up their conversation of the treaty, and continued it through out most of the day.

As the heat pressed down upon them, and the doors and windows were opened to let in the breeze, Kagome found herself becoming more relaxed around the demon. The fury he had shown in the morning had evaporated- leaving only the cold and calculating man she had come to respect. His voice was so pleasing to her and his unwavering attention to her words was an honor.

At mid day, he left to fetch an animal to eat. He brought the meat to her already skinned and cooked and Kagome was thankful. The killing of animals and the spilling of their blood had always un-nerved her. They ate in silence, the only sounds being those of their chewing and sipping of their tea.

Then, once the meal was done- they picked up conversation and talked again until the sun began to dip behind the mountains. Sesshoumaru then fetched them more meat, and they ate again. When the sky became dark and the crickets began chirping in large numbers, Sesshoumaru declared it was time to retire. He led Kagome to a spring she could bathe in and then left her to her business.

Kagome scrubbed her body furiously, and then crawled back to her futon and slept peacefully without dreams.

* * *

When Kagome awoke that morning, she took care to shed the red kimono and wear the bland blue one. She joined Sesshoumaru for tea- and the day turned out exactly as it had the day before. Minus the yelling and frustration.

On the fourth day, the moon closer to it's half circle phase- Kagome decided to break from tradition. After the evening meal, Sesshoumaru having gone out to take a walk, Kagome set down her tea cup with an overwhelming sense of boredom. For four days straight they had done nothing but talk about each other's lands, pointing out flaws and problems, eaten demon meat, drunken tea, and then gone to sleep.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. With a couple looks around, she sneaked across the floor mats and pulled open the shoji doors. The world had gone quiet and not even the insects made a sound. Kagome's blue eyes looked out into the world and caught her breath.

It was beautiful. So very beautiful. The towering cedar's caught the light of the setting sun, their green leaves transformed into pink and orange. The clouds in the sky shined with linings of silver and the mountains had shed their cloaks of mist for clothes of rosy brocade.

Kagome swallowed, wetting her dry mouth, and took a tentive step onto the lacquered patio of the cottage. Then she was sprinting across dew covered grass as fast a deer. She laughed in joy, as the cold droplets covered her toes and ankles, and reveled in the coolness that hung in the air. She was out of breath by the time she reached her bathing spring.

Her cheeks were flushed and her bangs were a thick veil in her eyes. Sesshoumaru had not deigned to re-braid her hair, and it had almost fully unraveled; barely keeping the ebony masses from her face.

Kagome knelt, heart thumping loudly, and dipped her hands into the cool waters. She cupped her hands and splashed water over her face and neck. If felt so good to be outdoors!! She had been confined in the dusty cottage for too long! Like a bird trapped in a cage. Somehow, Sesshoumaru had managed to confine her- just has her father had for all of her life…...

Kagome quickly shed the troubling thought and took in a deep breath thick with the smells of earth and leaves. She heard the soft sound of the spring's waters lapping at the grass banks and opened her eyes to see orange carp playing in shallows. She laughed, and dipped a finger back into the green water. They quickly fled, but Kagome could still make out the flash of their scales in the murky depths.

She grinned and let her feet dangle in the edges of the spring. Her body shivered but she refused to take them out. Kagome looked up at the pink sky and let her eyes fluttered shut as the breeze played along her skin and the water.

_I could stay here _forever- she thought, and cushioned her head on her arms.

She breathed in the smells of the water flowers as she drifted in and out of sleep like a fish. The sweet smell lilies, the gentler smell of white lotuses. It was all so beautiful. Kagome dozed off and lost herself to sleep.

Kagome frowned as she felt a sharp point prodding at her side and reluctantly opened an eye. Gazing down at her, haloed in fading light, was her demon lord; wearing his usual expression of ice and stone. His foot was in her side and his golden eyes were flecked with amber as they caught the light.

* * *

Kagome gasped and sat up.

They simply stared at each other, the trees laughing in the wind, before Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"You are supposed to be inside," he said, voice showing his irritation. Suddenly, the air seemed much colder. Kagome instantly felt ashamed of herself- before anger took its place as she realized she would have to bow again. With a silent sigh she bent her head in another apology. "Forgive me, My Lord," she said, voice absent of its usual politeness ",-I just thought I would spend a little time out here before you returned."

He said nothing.

Kagome thought she might press her luck. "It is so wonderful out here. Do you know-," she started, twirling a foot through the silken waters ",I've never been allowed to be so near to water like this?" Kagome felt a bitterness creep up into her chest. Her father was so cruel. Placing her room right above the only stream that ran by the palace; taunting her with the gray waters she would never be able to feel. When she needed to be bathed, her maids would pat her down with damp towels. Never, had she been allowed to actually submerge herself in any kind of water..

She didn't even know how to swim. The spring that Sesshoumaru had shown her had been a gift from the heavens. A delight she relished above all else.

"That is typical of you humans," the demon above her said coldly. Kagome sighed, and figured he would say something like that. She looked up at him and found his bright gaze on her bare feet. "My Lord?" she asked, taking her feet from the spring.

His eyes flicked to hers, and she continued. "Would you please braid my hair again? Forgive me for asking- but it is becoming quite messy…" She tucked her legs underneath her, gray hakama bunching damply at her knees.

The demon lord did not answer for sometime. Kagome had already prepared herself for his rejection, when he arranged himself in a sitting position behind her and began undoing what was left of the previous braid.

There was a warm fluttering in her chest and Kagome quickly beat it down .The feeling always seemed to fill her when the demon was close. She thought she had mastered it, but when his hands trailed softly over her neck, it reappeared tenfold.

_What's wrong with me?-_ she grumbled silently. She shouldn't be feeling such things. Not for a demon and especially _not_ a Lord. So, why was she? Kagome clenched her hands in her lap and tried to let the tension drain from her shoulders. After all, he had not hurt her the last time he had done her hair. Surely he would not do so the second time…

But there were still scars on Kagome's neck where his claws had pricked her. She would not forget them, nor the silent reminder they whispered.

Sesshoumaru did not speak while he combed through her hair, dangerous hands brushing over her neck and back in a feather light caress. Kagome wasn't displeased. She listened to the wind and the fish as they glided through the spring.

She didn't notice when Sesshoumaru finished. "Princess," he said suddenly, voice softer than she remembered ",-do you know that you have the softest hair I have ever felt?"

Kagome froze, and felt the soft peace she had been enjoying vanish. Sesshoumaru had never said such things to her. Never- did he compliment her. He spoke to her only when it came to the treaty. If they were not discussing business, he was as silent like a ghost. Was she dreaming?..

"N-no," she said after a pause. "I don't believe you have ever flattered me, My Lord." She felt a rumbling behind her, and realized he was laughing.

Surprised, Kagome whirled around and was able to catch the smile in eyes in his eyes before it drained from his lips. _That's out of character_- she thought warily..

Kagome had never heard his laughter before. It was warm and rich, a sound she would like to hear more of….

"And- how many woman's hairs have you touched, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were unfocused, and he simply continued to stare at her; silver bangs glowing in pink light.

Kagome suddenly realized how close their faces where. Inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Then, he was leaning forwards; and she couldn't pull away. Kagome felt something sharp touch her cheek and realized it was his claws. He was touching her face. Her mind was screaming at her to stop. _He's going to kiss you! Get away- __**now**__._ But she couldn't.

Then, she was drowning in his eyes, giant pools of honey, and his lips were upon hers before she could think anything else.


	7. Kiss

**Chapter 7: Kiss**

On all sides of him was a thick mist, filling his eyes and ears until he could neither hear nor see. Sesshoumaru growled and tried in vain to grasp his surroundings. Everything around him was dripping in a murky grayness; as if he were lost in a fog. The only thing that was painfully clear was an overwhelming scent that permeated the clouds of water like perfume. The scent of a thousand flowers, of wind, and of snow and light. It filled his lungs until he could hardly breathe.

The scent was delicious. Each breath that passed his lips was both a burden and a delight.

What was happening to him?

Sesshoumaru shook his head and tried to clear the mist from his head. He had to get out of the wretched place less he go mad with the smells that tortured him so.

Then there was a pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw a blurred outline against the whiteness of his kimono. Sesshoumaru saw his chance. His hands closed around the outlines and he felt frail wrists under his palms. Somebody was there, with him, in his land of clouds.

Abruptly the mists were gone, lifting from him like a curtain pulled from a doorway. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and flinched under the dim light. Slowly, his vision leaked back to him. He glanced up and saw ebony clouds thick like smoke; he saw the still carp in the gentle waters next to him, and the towering cedars that were dark giants against the sunless sky…. Sesshoumaru relished the colors and the scents of earth and leaf.

Then he saw the girl.

* * *

Her eyes were clenched close and her face was soft and dark in the fading light. She was sitting in front of him, her lips a faint brush against his own. The contact was not an unpleasant one. In fact, he found that he actually liked the feel of her lips…. Sesshoumaru blinked, and realized the pressure on his chest were her hands- pushing weakly on it.

Slowly, he was able to grasp the situation. She was kissing him. The scent that had tantalized him so, enveloped him and nearly suffocated him- had been her. Her thick hair, her warm breath.

Kagome. Human Kagome..

_Human_.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. The girl did not protest. She moved away almost as quickly as he, and clenched her hands in her lap.

He was on his feet before he realized it, and his claws were embedded deeply with in the flesh of his hands.

Anger was hot in his throat; choking him. His hands ached to reach out to hurt the girl. It was almost too hard to hold them at his sides and restrain his rage. How dare she touch him? How dare she _kiss_ him? As if she knew him.. She knew nothing. She was his prey. A human. How dare she?

There was a tense moment of silence before he found his voice. "Why?" he grated out, and the girl below him turned deep blue eyes up to his. Their beauty gave him pause. He hated how stunning she was just then; as she always was. How pale and delicate her face was, how dark her hair was. How gray her eyes were, like raindrops. His claws still yearned to feel her blood. But- the beast of his anger was quiet in its cage.

"Why what?" she replied. Her voice was almost lost in the breeze.. She looked so small in the darkness. So afraid. _Just as prey _should_ look_. Sesshoumaru felt a flash of guilt before he tossed it aside. He should not think of her as prey. Not a creature as fair as she… When had she stopped being just another human, and had become something he admired? Sesshoumaru shook his head fiercely.

"Why-," he bit out, turning away from her so he did not have to feel shamed by his anger towards the girl. She deserved it. She did not have the right…. But, he was to fault as well.. That's what angered him so much. Hatred bubbled up once more in his belly, hot and bright. He _shouldn't_ have liked it. He was a demon Lord. She nothing more than an animal compared to him. How did he find the girl so beautiful?

" Why did you kiss me.." he whispered, and closed his eyes in the cool wind. Below the din of thoughts that rang in his mind, he heard the soft sounds of night around him. He heard the frogs that had come to rest in the mud of the spring, their deep voices crooning to the crickets and the fireflies. He heard the swaying of the trees as they reached for the moon and the singing of the stars as the rejoiced in the dark…. Under normal circumstances, he would find the night a most peaceful one..

But he could not that night. Not with the girl. He heard her shift on the grass; her heart fluttering in her chest. "W-what? You are the one who kissed me, My Lord," she said softly, and Sesshoumaru had to once more hold his fists tight against his sides.

He had kissed her. Of course. He had forgotten. Yet again, he had broken one of his rules. This rule had been a strong one. He hated himself for breaking it so easily… The mists had come over him, and he had not been in complete control of his actions. Her scent had been so alluring; so distracting. She smelled like the moon. He hated that she had such an effect on him..

Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he stood there, simply listening to the animals and the trees. His rage took time to cool, like coals in a brazier. When he did eventually open his eyes; the girl was standing next to him. Her face was calm. Her hands picking at threads inside her sleeves.

She turned to look up at him. "Forgive me, My Lord," she said after a silence, and sighed. He watched her coolly and quickly wiped the trials of blood from his hands. He did not need her worrying. Slowly, the human bowed and then her raindrop eyes met his again. "I know I should not have- touched you in such away. My stay here is strictly for business purposes. I should not have done that," she babbled quickly. Then she pressed her lips into a thin line and looked away. Sesshoumaru fought a smile. At last he was able to gain a grip on his emotions. She was the one who was embarrassed. Not him.

He was the one who held the power. He should tell her he never had intended on forging a treaty with her, and send her on her way. She had no true purpose there. She needed to leave.

"I am ashamed of myself. I acted badly," she finished, and simply stood with him as the last of the light fled from the sky. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his bangs. It was a habit he had not given into since he had been a child…. He knew he could not tell the girl what he should. With more than a little irritation- he admitted that the reason for the human's continued stay had nothing to do with the possible alliance of their lands.

"Kagome."

The girl blinked up at him, and he found her expression comical. He had never spoken her name before. He found that he liked the sound of it on his tongue. "Princess- you do not need to apologize," he said, voice struggling to remain cold and empty. "I am the one, who needs forgiveness."

_Forgiveness.. I have never needed it before…_

She simply stared up at him. Sesshoumaru frowned looked up at the moon. It was almost a half circle, the deadline he had placed almost met. Only two days left_…_The moon always had the ability to comfort him. For as long as he could remember, he had had a bond with it. All the members of his clan had; for many generations. Even his father.

He took guidance from it now. "Princess- I never thought to form an alliance with you. Even now, after all we have discussed, I do not want it." Her eyes widened and he felt her anger permeate the air. "_What?!_ But- both our lands can greatly benefit from it! Surely, I have proved this time and time again in our discussions!? I-," he sent her a look and she grew quiet. He continued.

"I kissed you." Simply saying it made him shiver with anger. "For that, I cannot forgive myself. But I did so- because you interest me." Finally he looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes bright. "That is why I could not kill you when I first met you. That is why I let you come here."

Sesshoumaru could not look at her. "Because- something about you holds my attention. Nothing more," he said, but not without malice. He bit down a growl as his frustration returned. "Do you still wish to stay?"

* * *

Kagome didn't know weather to feel flattered or abhorred. _So-_ she thought, fuming silently within herself- _I catch his fancy, do I? How perfect. Perhaps I can use my feminine wiles on him to form this alliance…_

Kagome grimaced, and looked back to the carp swimming in their pool with no trouble or care in the world. _How lucky they were_. The idea that the demon had been leading her on the entire time she poured her heart out into every conversation of the treaty, made her want to walk away from him and never look back.

_Then again_- she thought- _I can't return home with nothing. My father will kill me for certain. And my people… Oh my people_..

_There must be something I can do to convince him.._

Kagome looked up at him and steeled herself against his splendor. Tried to ignore his milky hair that looked so much like silver under the moonlight, ignore his broad shoulders and handsome face. She focused only on his eyes. His dark amber eyes that tried their best to make her loose her nerve.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, and his eyes flashed. Kagome swallowed but did not look away. He had used her name, hadn't he? It was only fair she could use his. Plus- he had been deceiving her. That certainly gave her liberties she did not have before.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked softly, and suddenly the forest went quiet. Even the wind was silent as the world waited for his answer. Kagome had to work not to fidget under his gaze. She focused upon the blue moon on his brow. It was the symbol of his land. It gave him strength. Perhaps, it could give her some too?

When he did answer her, Kagome almost missed it. "Yes." Something warm spread through her chest- like hot tea slipping down her throat. He _did_ want her to stay. Why- Kagome couldn't imagine. He had no use for her, aside for the fact that she 'interested' him.

A bell went off in her head. Interested in her… What did that mean? She was certainly interested in him.. Kagome blushed, and looked away; focusing on the cabin in the distance. It looked dark an empty, like a lantern without a flame. She did not look to the demon when she answered him. "Then I will stay." Kagome set down the path towards the cot, feet still damp from the spring water. The grass was soft like fur as she walked and the moon shined pleasantly down on her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru could be swayed. Kagome knew it. Now she knew, he wasn't as cold and unfeeling as he seemed. There was a heart that beat in his chest- and with it, there could also be passion.

After a while, the demon's footfalls joined her own and together they returned to the cottage. They bid each other a distant goodnight and Kagome retired to her room. She flopped down upon her futon and clenched her stomach- fear and excitement fluttering like butterflies through her body.

When she did eventually fall asleep, she dreamt of her kiss with Sesshoumaru; and of the warmth of his lips and hands.

* * *

Sorry this one took so long to post guys. I had a tennis tournament that took up most of my weekend. =w= I heard this song while I was there. 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. It instantly reminded me of this story. Like, she was singing it just as I wrote it. O.o Lol! Review please!


	8. Fresh Start

**Chapter 8: Fresh Start**

When Kagome woke up that morning, the very air seemed to be different. It was cool and the dust danced merrily in the light. It was waiting for something, just like her. Kagome smiled and rose from her futon. She pulled its light blankets over the peachy surface and padded over to the closet. The sliding doors opened silently, and her hands shifted through layers of fabric until it found the desired outfit. A thin kimono the color of lilacs and a pair of simple brown hakama. Her sash, a soft plum color, was tied at her waist and Kagome smiled. A couple days ago, Sesshoumaru had filled her closet with new clothes. Seven kimonos, hakama, and even hoari of every color blanketed its walls like flowers. They were not silk, but they were still soft and pleasant to wear. It had been a delightful surprise. Though, the red kimono with yellow moons had somehow gone missing….

Kagome made her way to her futon and began folding it up. She grinned, and realized she could now dress herself with out too much of a hassle. Kimonos were wrapped easily around her chest, and sashes were tied with only minor difficulty. Of all the gifts Sesshoumaru had given her- the gift of helping her to function on her own and without maids was by far the greatest. Kagome gathered the folded futon to her chest and carried it like a child back to her closet. It was tucked neatly in among the bright clothes, and then the doors were shut behind it.

_Now_- Kagome thought as she looked up at her small window- _if only I could do my own hair.. _Sunlight spilled in from the hole like water, bathing the dusty room in yellow. It would be a hot day.

But, that didn't bother Kagome. She didn't understand why- but something inside her was warm and happy. Sesshoumaru had clearly stated that he did not ever intend on making a treaty with her land, a pact they both needed; yet for some reason she was not sad. _That's because I can change his mind. If anyone can, it's me._ A frown nagged at her lips. No, that wasn't the _complete_ reason. Perhaps it was because, for the first time in her entire stay there, she felt at peace. She wasn't a princess anymore who had to barter for the future of her land with a cold demon Lord. Now, she was simply- a woman staying with a man in his hut to share his company. She could do anything she wanted, and not have to worry about the welfare of her people. Or the anger of her father. For a time. She could take strolls through the forest, dips in the spring, collect flowers and berries and simply watch the birds as they sung high in the cedar branches. Finally, she could simply be a girl. Be herself.

_Still, after I've had my fun, that treaty _must_ be made…_

Kagome shook her head, and- tucking some stray locks of hair behind her ear, walked from her room without another thought.

She found Sesshoumaru as she always found him in the morning; sitting in the middle of his room with a tea cup in his hands and a wooden table at his knees. The shoji doors were open and the world outside snuck in subtle sounds and colors. Bird song filled the air and a gentle breeze blew through the trees. Dirt and leaves danced across the lacquered wood and cicadas began their daily drone.

Kagome sat down quietly in front of Sesshoumaru, and his amber eyes flicked open. They simply stared at each other. Kagome made her breathing calm and enjoyed how his eyes almost glowed in the light. Then he set down his cup and the spell was broken. "So, what now My Lord?" she asked boldly. His face remained emotionless.

"Tea."

He got gracefully to his feet and was gone from the room.

Kagome sighed and rested her cheek in a palm. _Of course_. He acted as if nothing had changed. Was she the only one who felt like things were different? What was he playing at? Kagome's head buzzed with these thoughts, and she frowned at the demon's neglected cup. So be it. But, she was going to enjoy her now un-political stay one way or another. After a couple moments of waiting, Sesshoumaru returned with his customary tray and tea pot. When they were both settled his eyes finally met hers.

"Kagome," he said, warm voice filling her ears like honey ",tell me of your life back in your own land." She blinked and had to work not to fidget. "Of my life? Surely there are more important things My Lord would wish to hear about," Kagome answered after a pause. Sesshoumaru only looked at her, and managed to make her feel like a complete idiot. Kagome frowned. She _hated_ how he had that affect on her. His gold eyes blinked, and Kagome sighed. "Oh all right," she submitted, and took a reluctant sip of tea. So, with the air light and fluttering on her shoulders and the forest quieting to hear her tale, Kagome told the demon what he wanted to know.

* * *

Kagome was the oldest of two children. She was sixteen, a good age for marriage, and her younger brother, Souta, was just turning ten. He was her father's only son and sole heir to the Land of Flowers. Their mother, a kind and beautiful woman who had captured their father's heart at first glance, had died giving birth to Souta. Both mother and child had almost been lost- but by some miracle Souta had lived. Their father had not remarried after his wife's death. He mourned her for years and did not laugh or smile anymore. She had been his life, his only love. When she had passed, his heart had closed and would not open ever again for another woman. His advisors urged him to remarry, or to at least take a mistress. But he refused. It was thus, that Kagome and Souta were his only children. One princess. One price. Their father's pain was some-what eased by their presence. Souta looked just like their mother, with his soft brown eyes and warm skin. While Kagome was somewhat of a mystery; her eyes like water and her skin pale. Her maids would tease her and say she was a water spirit that had snuck into her mother's womb. A cruel joke that haunted Kagome…. Perhaps that was why her father shut Kagome away and talked to her only when he had to. Souta was always in his presence. It was whispered all around the palace that he was destined for great things. Already, he was being schooled in _The Ways of an Honorable Ruler_. He had already picked up a sword and his lessons with it and other weapons would soon begin. But, Kagome bore him no hate or jealousy. She loved her brother, and enjoyed his company and bright smile. Often he would give his many tutors the slip to simply spend time with her. Sadly, in the last couple years, a stricter eye had been put to her brother. Suddenly, she was not worthy enough to be in his presence. His visits stopped and Kagome was moved to a different part of the palace. He would be Lord, and she would be wife for an ally of their land. That was their fates. When their father died and Souta became Lord of the Land of Flowers, Kagome would move slightly up in power from being Honorable Princess, to being Royal Sister. But, not much would change. She would still not be allowed to join court meetings, or to speak in matters that decided the welfare of their land. Only through marriage to a wealthy lord would she be awarded some freedom.

* * *

"I know I will be married to someone who lives far, far away," Kagome confided in Sesshoumaru. It was a private thought, but for some reason she could not keep it from spilling from of her mouth. "A part of me is glad for that. I will be able to do what I want when I am Noble Wife and Mother. But, another part of me fears this. I do not want to leave my land, my home- even if I am a prisoner there." Kagome sighed and put her cup to her lips. She leaned back, and growled. Her cup had somehow gone empty. She set in back on the table, and cautiously met Sesshoumaru's eyes. They were cold and hard. The sharp red stripes under his them made his stare even colder.

Kagome quickly looked away. Eventually, he spoke. His voice seemed out of place, since it had only been her voice ringing throughout the room for some time. "This is why you ran away? To win your freedom without marriage," he asked, and Kagome nodded. "You want this treaty, so when you return to your land- your father will see you as less of a woman to be married off, and as more of a political leader." Kagome blinked, and was surprised of the clarity he seemed to posses. She did not think he would see through her motives so quickly. "Yes," Kagome agreed ",-but you know very well I also wish this treaty for my people. And for yours." A grin crept onto his pale lips. "Really?" he asked, almost purred.

Kagome stilled and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes- _really_. Don't you dare say otherwise Sesshoumaru or I'll, I'll-," Kagome growled and he broke out into a true smile. His fangs flashed in his grin. "You'll- what Kagome? Hurt me?" he said softly and Kagome closed her mouth.

He looked amusedly down at her and Kagome again felt like a child. Of course she couldn't hurt him. Though, Kagome did admit that _was _where her half-hearted threat had been leading... He was a demon, a demon Lord at that. He was fifty times stronger than her if not more. He could kill her before she even blinked…

Kagome felt like he was taking a cheap shot at her. How smug he looked. "NO," she said, and crossed her arms across her chest. His eyes followed the movement. "-I was going to say, 'strongly disapprove'." The demon smiled again before his cool mask slipped back on. "Yes. Of course you were." He took a drink of his tea and watched her from beneath silver lashes. Kagome leaned back on her cushion and felt sweat bead on her neck. They had talked for some time. The breeze had dwindled to only a trickle and the air was hot and oppressive. Her hair clung to her neck and weighed down her head. Kagome suddenly hated how long her it was. _Father would kill me if I cut it, though… If the maids didn't beat him to it…. _

She wiped the dampness from her brown and searched for a distraction from the heat. "So, Sesshoumaru," she started. The demon put down his empty cup next to the empty tea pot. "-tell me about _your_ life."

He seemed to grow very still. His hands slipped into the sleeves of his leaf green kimono and he stared at her stonily. **"No."** Kagome sighed. "Well, why not? I've told you about mine. It only seems fair you do the same." Kagome didn't know why she said it. Mabye it was the heat. Mabye it was her heavy hair. Whatever the cause, it had been a very stupid thing to say…

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes held hers almost aggressively. "Fair to _you_ human. But you are not the one who decides the rules," he said calmly. It made Kagome almost feet cold.

"I am."

The cicadas buzzing overtook the room. It was so loud Kagome couldn't think. Neither spoke as they waited for the noise to end. Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru. Her legs ached from being in the same sitting position for so long. Sweat made her hakama stick to her skin. _I wish I could stand up and stretch-_ she though wistfully. Then, she blinked. _I don't have to act like a princess anymore._

In one swift motion she was on her feet. The insects took her movement as their que and quieted their song. Sesshoumaru looked up at her with eyes void of emotion. "What are you doing?" Kagome looked down at him, and did not feel afraid. Amazingly, his cold eyes and colder voice that had always inspired fear so readily in her- had no effect. "I need to move my legs. They were becoming quite the pain," she answered smoothly and walked to the open shoji doors. She smiled as she looked out at the world. The sky was a deep blue, the deepest she had ever seen. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun glowed like a burning ember. The grass was bright green and the trees dark. All the animals were still, too lazy to move around the heat of the day. Only the bugs had energy.

"I need to cool off," Kagome declared, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. His eyes had never strayed from her. "I'm going down the spring to take a swim." He said nothing. Kagome marveled at how he seemed completely unaffected by the temperature. Not a strand of his snowy mane was out of place. Sweat did not sheen from his brow as did from hers and his clothes had not a wrinkle in them. "Um- would to like to join me?" Kagome ventured. She felt rude to leave him alone. Even if, now that they did not discuss the treaty and she thusly had no responsibilities. She felt the need to be polite. She was a princess at heart. She still had some honor and decency.

Suddenly, Kagome blushed. "We'd keep are clothes on of course!" she quickly added, and looked away. Her heart fluttered and she hoped he didn't sense her sudden embarrassment. When he remained silent Kagome's mind further betrayed her, and began to wonder how he would look without his clothes…

"Fine," Kagome bit out, cheeks flaring. "I'm going without you My Lord. Please excuse me." She walked furiously out the shoji doors and stepped down onto the soft grass. She had not gone but three steps when the demon spoke.

"I expect you to return, Princess," he said, and Kagome looked back at him over her shoulder. "Of course," she said automatically, and did not look back again.

* * *

When Kagome arrived at the spring, the golden carp glided to the bank to greet her. She laughed and dipped a finger into the water. Their smooth scales met her skin, before the carp fled to a darker part of the pool. "You want to play hide and seek?" she called playfully to the fish, and knelt in the grass. "Then I will follow!" The water was calm and still in front of her. Its glassy green surface was decorated with lily pads and flowers of purple and white. It was the perfect escape from the mid-day heat.

With careful hands and feet, Kagome slipped into the spring. The water filled her hakama and caressed her legs with lukewarm hands. The water climbed up to her chest before her feet touched the muddy ground. The mud was familiar to her, and coated her toes and ankles like silken slippers. Kagome smiled in bliss and began undoing her hair. It took some time, but eventually she was able to undo Sesshoumaru's intricate braid.. It fanned out from her shoulders before sinking in the water and resting around her hips in a dark cape. The water was the perfect temperature. Not hot, but not at all cold. It wiped away her sweat and cooled her skin. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against the bank of the spring; the grass like a neck rest. Her clothes felt almost non-existent.

As her body enjoyed the water, Kagome's mind drifted to its favorite distraction. The Demon Prince. He seemed to see right through her. See her fears, her secrets. As if those gold eyes could look right into her head. Kagome's lips twitched at the thought. _Good thing he can't. How arrogant he would be if he knew how beautiful I think he is…. _Kagome frowned. She really _should_ stop looking at him in such ways. It would only cause her grief. The thought rose another question. Why was he so guarded with his past? Surely there could not have been anything bad about it? _Like murdering a father or that kind of thing.. _No. Sesshoumaru was too honorable for that. His childhood must have been like that of any prince. Like that of her brother's… Though, Kagome suspected Sesshoumaru had more power than Souta could even dream of…..

She wondered how old he was suddenly. His hair was white, but his body was strong and his face so handsome. He looked to be around twenty winters. Give or take a couple. _But, then again- I have not a clue how demons age… He could be a hundred for all I know. _Kagome sighed and dipped her head under the water. The carp scurried away from her and she giggled. The water kissed gently at her cheeks before she ran out of breath and had to return to the surface.

Eventually the fish gathered enough bravery to swim next to her again. Their bodies were cool and sleek next to hers. The sound of their swimming helped her mind to wander. Soon, Kagome had drifted into soft sleep and the fish had lost interest in her.

* * *

Well, I am really satisfied with this chapter. You know guys, I got close to none reviews last chapter? It really depresses me, becuase I have so many alerts on this story, yet so few reviews.... Is it really_ that_ hard to review?... T.T


	9. Storm

**Chapter 9: Storm **

When Kagome surfaced from the darkness of her dreams, the light shone pink as it filtered through the dark canopy of the trees. Cricket music had replaced the buzzing of the cicadas, and the stifling air had cooled to a gentle breeze.

Kagome yawned and ran hand slick with pond water over her face. _How long have I been out?... _She looked up to the sky and found the sun low in the mountain tops. It was evening. Kagome frowned and felt panic rise in her chest. Some how, she had slept the entire afternoon away. _A whole afternoon. _Sesshoumaru would not be pleased. Though, if he had _truly_ been bothered by her absence- he would have long ago dragged her from the spring. Perhaps, she was still in his good graces…..

Kagome clung to the thought and looked down at her at herself. Her body from the shoulders down was submerged in the still water of the spring.. The normally green water glistened pink and orange under the setting sun, and felt like warmed silk against her skin. Kagome smiled lazily and let her head fall back against the grass.

_Well, if he hasn't come for me yet- he won't be coming at all. I am perfectly content to stay here all night…. _The idea swam like a fish through her thoughts. Would the demon truly allow her to sleep away from him?.. Kagome closed her eyes again, the breeze a cool caress on her cheeks, and tried to drift back to sleep. But, she couldn't do it. The water was soothing, yet her body was already longing for the feel of air that it had been so long without. Her fingers felt like dried prunes and her feet were light as if they had gone hollow. Kagome rolled her eyes and knew she would have to return the cabin. The spring was a wonderful pleasure- but only in for a period of time.

It was time to lay in sheets and cotton instead of mud and water. With a mind not yet clear, Kagome positioned her hands on the grass behind her shoulders- and lifted her body from the spring. Water poured from her bulky clothing and she suddenly felt as if her body had tripled in weight. Her kimono and hakama were heavy as lead and clung to her skin like honey. Gritting her teeth, Kagome heaved herself onto the cool bank. She flopped onto the grass like a fish and her wet hair flowed in black streams down her face.

Kagome sighed and got to her feet after a moments rest. She felt so heavy_. I wish I could get rid of these things_- she thought, and lifted a soggy arm to inspect the soaked fabric. A flash of blue on the ground caught her eye. She hadn't remembered anything being there before… Kagome looked at her bare feet and blinked. A dry kimono and pair of hakama lay neatly folded at the roots of a cedar. _How?- _The answer was clear. Clothes didn't grow from trees like fruit. Someone had placed them there.

_Sesshoumaru._

Kagome grinned. So he _had_ come to check on her…. The fact made her oddly happy. She made a mental note of thanking him when she got back. Kagome had not been looking forwards to walking back to the cabin in her present state. She glanced quickly around the spring- and found only the trees watching her with their wrinkled faces. No demon or human eyes to see her change.

With quick hands and sudden vigor, she tore off her sash and stripped off her kimono and hakama. The air was almost a sting against her naked skin and Kagome shivered. Then, she was slipping on the new clothes; a light pair of gray pants and a milky blue kimono. She sighed contentedly when her sash was retied and her wardrobe complete.

The soaked clothes were folded and Kagome set them on the cedar roots that gnarled up like claws. She sat down next to them and began to ring her hair of its water. When that was done, she fingered combed the long strands until most of the tangles had been worked free. A smile nagged at Kagome's lips as she gathered her hair at the nape of her neck. _Ha! Sachiko wouldn't believe I could do this with my hair even if she was seeing it with her own eyes_..

When Kagome turned back to the spring, the carp were drifting lazily in the bright water- as if they had come out to bid her farewell. Kagome waved to them, before gathering up her wet clothing and setting out towards the cabin. Soil and grass clung to her damp heels as she walked, and Kagome ignored them. She was too anxious to meet up with her demon to be bothered.

_I wonder what he's done while I was away….. Perhaps, he is eager to see me as well?_

Kagome had spent most of her time away from Sesshoumaru, sleeping. Yet still, she missed him as if she had been awake. _How pathetic I am- _she thought miserably. Did she really value his company so much? Why did she want to be around him, when he always treated her so coldly? She probably even _bothered_ him. She was nothing but a human girl who begged him for a treaty every day. A princess- who wasn't really a princess. Why he wanted her to stick around was a complete mystery to her...

Kagome's cape of hair clung to her back and began seeping water into her clothes. But, that was also ignored. Sesshoumaru wanted her around, if only to look at her- and that was enough for her. His mind would change. In due time. Kagome bit her lip and stole a glance at the moon. It would be half-full in one day…. One day left to change his mind. Perhaps _that_ was why Kagome liked having him near her. She cast the thoughts away and concentrated on walking across the pasture with out stepping on a thorn or bramble.

* * *

When Kagome reached the cabin, she stepped softly onto the lacquered porch and found that the shoji doors were still open. With careful foot-falls, she walked into the main room of the cabin and found Sesshoumaru at his table; tea and food absent. His eyes did not move to her nor did he acknowledge her presence in anyway. But, Kagome was used to such treatment. She crossed to the table and sat opposite him; settling into her position that was a familiar one. She looked cautiously at his face. His amber drop eyes were on hers, his face porcelain white. His silver mane hung in a braided whip down his back, and his bangs were parted to show the indigo crescent upon his brow. He looked _deadly_ handsome... A warrior. A lover.

He did not speak. Kagome resisted the urge to look away. She felt as if eels were wriggling in her belly... She hadn't done anything wrong. There was nothing to fear. Right? He had never specified to be back at a certain time…. She needed to relax.

The crickets were loud as they waited. The trees sighed in the breeze and their leaves danced in the air like snowflakes. The demon's deep voice was the first to break the silence. "Your time at the spring was enjoyable?" he asked. Kagome let out her breath and nodded. "Yes My Lord, it was a most pleasant distraction from the heat," she replied, trying to sound sincere. He nodded and slid golden eyes to the open doors. "I trust, you did not miss me while I was gone," Kagome said after a time. Her heart sped up once the words were gone from her mouth. She didn't know why she asked… Perhaps, because she wanted to be more open with him. Now that she had the chance…

She saw him grin and her fears evaporated. "I am accustomed to being alone, Princess," he said softly.

The grief that welled in her heart at his words was as unexpected as it was painful... As if someone were pressing on her heart.

"I am- sorry to hear that," Kagome said truthfully, sliding blue eyes to her hands so he did not see what they hid. "Being alone is not a feeling one should be used to…" She heard the demon snort. "Waste not your pity on me," he said, voice hard again. "Demons are solitary creatures. Even mates prefer to be apart from each other, rather than together. It is our nature….." Kagome met his gaze again and found him watching her face carefully. "Oh?...... I did not know that," she said eventually, at loss for what to say. She could not possibly say what was on her mind..

They spent the rest of their time simply looking at each other and enjoying the evening. The light eventually faded from the room as the sun sunk below the earth. Owls began to hoot and fire flies came out to shine like little lanterns in the dark. The day had officially ended.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet- his movement quieter than the breeze. "Goodnight Princess," he said, his voice different. His face was hidden in shadow and Kagome could not see his eyes. "Good night, Sesshoumaru," she replied with a slight bow, and got to her own feet. She walked around the small table to go to her room; but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up at Sesshoumaru. His face was emotionless, but his eyes bright like gold coins. "I did miss you Kagome...," he said, so softly she almost didn't catch it. Then- he was gone; vanishing into the darkness like a ghost.

* * *

Kagome blinked a couple times and looked down at her hand. She still felt his own, much larger hand there. Like a brand. Felt his claws against her wrist; harmless. He had touched her again. Said he _missed_ her. Kagome walked to her room with, her mind numb. She hauled out her futon, threw it on the floor boards, and laid down on it.

It was only when her eyes closed that her soul rejoiced- light spreading through ever inch of her body like blood. She smiled brilliantly and somehow found sleep through the thunderous pounding of her heart...

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew the exact time the sun had risen. Knew by the chirping of the birds, and the movement in the trees and grass. But, he refused to move from his futon. His eyes remained stubbornly closed and his fists clenched at his sides.

That day would be the human's last day at his cottage. The treaty would not be made, and the runaway Princess' stay there had all been for naught. But still- he could not deny that his felt an odd clenching in his chest at never seeing her again. Never seeing her innocent blue eyes; like those of a doe. Never seeing her warm laugh and fierce, naïve spirit. Her wonderful scent that enchanted him when his guard was down.

But, he would learn to forget them. He would cope. After all- he had spent his entire life without them…

Yet seven days _with_ them had been the one of the greatest experiences he had ever known...

Sesshoumaru growled and tried to cast the girl from his mind. In vain, of course. She would never give him peace. How did she do that? Sesshoumaru ran a hand over his face_. I have been too long without a woman_- he thought. When was the last time he had lain with a woman… 7 years? 10? He did not remember. Woman, usually, did not interest him. They were useful for satisfying the urges of the flesh; but nothing more. Sesshoumaru had learned how to control those urges to the point that they no longer bothered him. That was, until the princess had come into his life..

Had he been wrong to shun women so? With reluctance he admitted that his father had never shied from his mother; embracing her and the pleasures she offered without regret. He had taken a beautiful wife and it had been whispered that his scent had always been strong upon her. Even with a woman by his side, he had been one of the greatest rulers his country had ever known…

Sesshoumaru frowned. Yet what had his attachment to the demoness brought him? When she had been struck by disease and had died not long after- how had he handled it? By sinking into depression and abandoning his country. Sesshoumaru had been but a boy when his mother had died, and had not had much care for her. Adulthood had been thrust upon him and he had not shied from it. But his father…. His father had almost gone mad. When he eventually returned to the palace- he was a changed man. A hard man that had taught Sesshoumaru to be the same. To be cold, and unfeeling. His mother had only been a weakness. Making him soft. Without her, The Great Dog Demon had become the strongest general in all the Lands..

Yet, the fact that his father had been happier with his mother than he had been in his entire _existence_, nagged at his mind. Was it worth it? To be weak, yet happy?

Sesshoumaru sat up and clenched his jaw. _Of course it wasn't worth it. _

The human girl was nothing to him. She was beautiful, but Sesshoumaru would be glad when she was gone. Women were nothing but a distraction.

Sesshoumaru rose from his futon and returned it to its place in the corner. He crossed the matted floor and opened the sliding doors to let in the sun. The sunbeams that filtered through were more like shadow than light. Sesshoumaru looked curiously up and found the sky dark with clouds. Rain clouds; their plumes onix gray like river stones. He sniffed and found the scent of rain heavy in the air.

There would be a storm that day.

Sesshoumaru heard the soft footfalls of the human after a couple moments. She walked to the table in the center of the room and sat down. He turned to her and found her eyes avoiding his. She looked beautiful as always. Somehow, she had twisted her ink black hair into a knot just behind her ears; making her exposed neck look all the more slender. Her kimono was as white as snow and her hakama blue.

She looked so pure. So innocent. Her skin looked soft, and her eyes clear like water. He made sure his features gave nothing away. "Good morning, Princess," he called to her, and she finally looked at him. "Good morning, My Lord," she replied and folded her pale hands in her lap. The customary greetings were said and the day began. He nodded and crossed to the adjacent room. A small hearth filled with wood stood in one wall, and a small counter filled another. Only a tea kettle and cups were visible on its dusty surface, but below various herbs and spices were kept to make his tea. Sesshoumaru filled the kettle with water from a large wooden bucket he had filled but a couple hours ago, and mixed in the tea leaves and other plants. When the water was thick and dark- he hung the kettle over the wood in the hearth. Two of his claws were flicked together, and a green spark drifted from his finger tips onto the wood. The logs caught fire instantly; bright flames licking up at the bottom of the kettle with eager tongues.

When Sesshoumaru returned with their tea, the wind was strong- blowing through the shoji doors like the breath of a god. Birds called out in excitement and the bugs were silent. Kagome was staring out the doors; her eyes glued to the swaying trees and the rippling grass. Sesshoumaru repressed a frown and set the kettle and cups on the table a little harder than necessary. The girl blinked and looked up at him with her rain eyes. "It will rain soon," he announced, feeling slightly irritated at stating the obvious. But, he had to say something. Especially when she looked at him like that…. The girl glanced down at her cup and watched as Sesshoumaru poured her tea. Customarily, _she_ would be serving _him._

But Sesshoumaru would not force that on her. It was such a menial task.. He wasted no effort on it. When he was seated Kagome returned her attention to the silver clouds. "Rain," she murmured, and then turned to him. "You know I have never been allowed out in the rain?" Sesshoumaru was not surprised. Princesses lived sheltered lives. Rain would ruin make up and hair maids had surely spent _hours_ on. Rain was for the peasants- not for the wealthy.

Then she smiled. "I think I will go outside when it rains. You know, just to know how it feels," she said- her eyes becoming glassy. It struck Sesshoumaru how young she was then. She had the body of a woman, the looks of one; and yet, still some how managed to have the soul of a child.

"No," he said after a time, and Kagome pouted. He took a sip of his tea, the liquid hot against his tongue. "You will stay here where it's dry." The look she flashed him was filled with hurt. His heart surprised him by giving an involuntary squeeze. "Why?" she said loudly. "Please. Allow me this _one_ thing before I am forced to leave empty handed, My Lord," she said, bitterness creeping into her voice.

He blinked. The treaty. He had indeed been wondering how his decision had affected her. Sesshoumaru knew very well his land could benefit from an alliance with the Land of Flowers. They were rich in crops and mines; resources his land lacked. But, even though he may desire such a pact: his people would never allow it. Demons and humans were two different creatures entirely- like hawks and the trout they fed on. Predators and prey did not share land. One dominated the other. That was simply the way of life. Sesshoumaru did not care to share this with the girl. She would have to grasp it by herself.

Still-……..he did not like hearing her voice like that..

Sesshoumaru was pondering this, when a clap of thunder filled the cabin. The cloud giants crashed together, and from their wounds sprung their tears. Slowly, a whispering filled the glade as rain began to fall. A blanket of gray covered the land; blurring the greens and yellows until everything shone a misty blue.

Sesshoumaru looked curiously at the girl and found her eyes a light. She rose from her seat and Sesshoumaru growled. She frowned down at him. "I am not allowed to go out?" she questioned. He held her gaze and felt his hackles rise. Disobedience. Many a demon had been killed for that. Yet this woman. This _human_- she defied him with out a care. And he let her.

With a sigh he turned amber eyes away from hers. "Fine. Go," he said and he felt her smile. She bounded over to the shoji doors- and took in a deep breath of rain. She laughed, a warm laugh straight from her heart, and turned back to him. "Come Sesshoumaru! Come out into the rain with me!"

He stilled and took another sip of his tea.

She padded over to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Aw- come on! It will be fun!" she said, voice baiting. He shrugged off her hand and glared at her. "I do **not** go out in the rain," he stated, voice low.

She instantly backed away. "Suit yourself," she called over her shoulder and ran out onto the porch.

Sesshoumaru had told himself he wouldn't look. He repeated it in his mind. She was being a child again. Dancing in the mud and water like a toddler. Yet, that was what captured his interest so. How pure she could be. Gold eyes eventually strayed to the sight outside his cabin and he had to fight not to smile.

The girl was twirling around, arms outstretched and face upturned towards the sky as the rain poured all around her. Stands of hair had escaped her coil, and stuck in swirling patterns across her neck. Her face shined in laughter; her lips a brilliant smile. Then there were her clothes. Sesshoumaru felt his heart pick up a beat. A most unusual thing…

The rain was falling harder now. The girl's clothes were soaked and clung to her body; doing nothing to hide her curves. Sesshoumaru had seen woman's bodies before, many more curvaceous than the one in front of him. But hers-…….

It lit something in him. A flame that gnawed at his chest. Sesshoumaru growled and clenched his fangs. Disgusting. To think her body_ appealing_.. What was wrong with him? He got to his feet and fully intended to walk to his study and forget the annoying human entirely. But she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru!! Sesshoumaru! Please! Come dance with me!"

* * *

Kagome couldn't think of a more enjoyable thing that dancing in the rain. She had never felt it before- only looked at it from behind screen doors; aching for its touch.

It felt wonderful. Like a hundred wet icy kisses all over her skin. The rain smelled beautiful, and filled her lungs with its mist. The rain coated her body, somehow lighter than the water of the spring, and cooled her with its cold. The sky was a deep well of gray; its silver depths seeming to have no end, and the wind laughed with her as it blew threw her clothes. She loved it. Her feet moved on their own accord, mud and puddles soaking her legs.

Kagome never wanted the rain to stop. _Never._ Suddenly, and idea struck her and she turned to the demon. He was standing, his back to her. He was leaving to a different room where she would not see him. Kagome felt her smile waver at the thought. She called out to him and he stiffened. _He's so up tight all the time_- she thought, and stood still as the rain covered her. _I wish I could change that.._

He did not turn to her. "**No**," he repeated, his voice colder than the rain. It rang threw the air and made her shiver. Kagome sighed and looked back up at the clouds. "Please?" she whispered, not even sure he heard. "Just this one time. Then, you will never have to see me again…"

* * *

The demon whipped around, his eyes wide. Kagome flinched and wanted to shrink beneath the intensity of his gaze. _No, no, no_. She had over stepped her bounds this time. Now he was _angry_. Sesshoumaru was suddenly stepping of the cabin porch. His silver hair twisted madly in the breeze and the red stripes on his cheeks stood out like blood. He looked every inch the demon he was.

Kagome felt her heart beat like a caged bird. He began walking towards her. She could not look away from his eyes- his wolf eyes that promised death and salvation alike. Kagome could not feel the rain anymore. She saw it; drumming across the land with invisible fingers. It coated every leaf, every blade of grass, stained the clouds and dripped from the world like gray water paint. But she could not feel it. Could not hear the howling of the wind and the crashing of titans above. She could only stare at the demon stalking towards her.

When he reached her he grabbed her wrists and she cried out. He hauled her to him, and suddenly his face was so close to hers she could feel his breath. "_Human_," he growled, and Kagome felt fear pulse through her body at every heart beat. She had done it again. Surely, this time he would hurt her. But, had she really been so wrong to want him to experience some fun? So wrong- to want to see him smile?.....

Then, he kissed her. Bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome was taken by complete surprise. His lips were the last thing she had expected to feel…

They were warm and soft- exactly as she remembered them from two days ago. Kagome felt something rejoice in her body. _At last…._ But she was still the hare kissing the wolf. Her instincts screamed out at her.. Kagome tore herself away from him and took in ragged breaths.

The rain was suddenly so cold against her burning skin.

"_What are you doing!_?" she breathed, confusion threatening to rip her mind at its seams. He did nothing but look at her. Her body was suddenly not her own. It wanted to throw herself against his and force more kisses from him. But her mind clung to reason. Last time he had kissed her- he had been a mess. His anger had flared and Kagome had feared for her safety. Why was he kissing her _again_?! He was a demon. A predator, an enemy. She should be trying to get as far away as possible..

But Kagome couldn't do that. Her heart had gone out to the demon the moment she glimpsed the overwhelming sadness and loneliness in his eyes... No man deserved such pain. He was a bastard. A cruel bastard at that. But, she would rather jump off a cliff than refuse his touch..

Kagome saw something move across his face, and his hands were suddenly on her cheeks; cold and hard like steel. "I don't know," he answered after a couple moments. Then, he kissed her again, hard and fast. Kagome tasted the rain on his lips. When he pulled back, the pads of his thumbs brushed her cheeks and Kagome felt a fire flare in her belly.

"I don't know…"

His mouth returned to hers; his lips bruising her own with their strength. Kagome gave herself up to him. He arms wound themselves around his neck and her mouth opened for him. He refused to sign a treaty with her. He confused her, hurt her, struck her, and made her want to weep. But he was also the most handsome man alive and had given her a taste of the world she had longed for her whole _life_......

Kagome could deny her attraction for him no longer. Apparently, he could no longer deny his…

* * *

Sorry this one took so long guys. I _really_ hope for more than 5 reviews this time... Please? You do know I love you guys. That's why I'm still writting this thing! Lol! Enjoy! Sesshoumaru is awsome in this one.... X3


	10. Gift

**Chapter 10: Gift**

Sesshoumaru could no longer restrain his desire for the human. Could no longer resist the girl that had captured him from the moment he saw her. With that one kiss, he had broken each and every rule he possessed, and could not feel guilty for it. Touching her was wonderful; finally feeling her silken skin, tasting her warm mouth again. Never had doing wrong felt so right. The girl obviously had no trouble with touching him. She threw herself into their kisses; her lips never lifting from his own even to take a breath.

Though she was inexperienced, Sesshoumaru could find no fault with the way she made his body ache for her.

He carried her through the curtain of rain, feeling none of it. He felt the heaviness of his clothes and hair- but not the coolness or wetness of the rain. His senses were focused on the girl in his arms. Nothing more. When the lacquered floors of the porch met his feet- a warning jolt spiked through his mind...

He knew if he continued down the road he was headed on- there would be hell to pay. Simply touching a human was a disgrace, but _bedding_ one? It was unthinkable. Unforgivable. A growl rose in his throat. Even though he found such pleasure in touching her, in basking in her scent of flowers and moon, there was still a part of him that was revolted. Revolted that he would feel such things for a human. A creature so greedy. So fragile and spineless. His people would never forgive him.. **Weak** they would call him. Traitor. Beast. The reputation that had taken hundreds of years to build would be shattered in the time of one night. The blow to his pride would be irreversible. Sesshoumaru's beast stirred in its cage.

But, against the whisper of his mind, and perhaps just a little louder- was that of his heart. A sound, he had not heard in some time. It said that they did not know her as he did. How could they? How could they fault him when they had not met her? If they could not smell her beauty as he did, feel how fierce and pure her spirit was, see how deep her eyes were- eyes like no woman's he had ever met? They would scorn him without even getting to know the girl he had lost his will to…. And he could not deny it. The girl had captured his interest, his admiration. Won his desire and his lust. Her mind was bright and her purpose strong.

He would never mate her. Never. But he could not let her go without touching her one last time… He needed to have her; a feeling far beyond any mere want.

_Matsumoto Kagome. Princess of the Land of Flowers. _

H_ow different she is…_

He carried her across the matted floors, down the halls, and into her room. _My room_. The rain beat like fists upon the roof and the thunder shook the cottage to its foundations. Sesshoumaru couldn't have cared less. He tore his mouth away from the girl's to set her on the ground. She let out a whimper of displeasure and he grinned. In seconds he had the futon rolled out on the floor. When he turned back to the human, the flush had vanished from her face- leaving it porcelain pale once more. She stood with her hands up by her chest. Her eyes were frightened.

Sesshoumaru instantly understood. He was struck again by how young she was…..

The need to comfort her was an unfamiliar one, but he did not resist it. He walked slowly back to her and cupped her face. He turned it up towards his own. "What is wrong?.." he whispered to her, already knowing her answer. He pushed back her bangs- soaked and dripping, and wiped the water from her cheeks. She looked away. When she did not answer, Sesshoumaru brushed a chaste kiss over her forehead and caught her gaze. "Tell me," he said, voice more commanding. She let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"I-," she murmured, her voice almost lost in the rain ",-I have never done this before Sesshoumaru… I, I am still a virgin."

Suddenly her face was stained a dark crimson and she broke away from his hands. Frustration rose in him, but he beat it down. Now she was embarrassed, after kissing him more passionately than any virgin had a right to. Sesshoumaru let his hands fall to his sides and quenched the heat in his body. She had every right to deny him. If he let her take her flower, she would be ruined for any other man. Used goods. Her use as a marriage piece would vanish and her name would be sullied. No man would want her. Certainly not any prince. _I can't do that to her…._

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and made for the door. _It is not meant to be… Good._ Then, she grabbed his sleeve. He looked back towards her in the dark, her face bright only to his demon eyes. She walked to him and wound her arms around his waist. He flinched but did not pull away. Her water eyes looked up at him and resolve to let her keep her honor splintered and broke. "I do not know how to make love Sesshoumaru," she whispered again and stood on her toes to place her lips on his own. "But- I want you to teach me."

And so he did. He laid her gently on the futon and slipped off her wet clothes. She did not shy from his touch, and instead arched into it. Each piece of her skin he revealed was marked with a touch of his lips. Normally, he was not so gentle with a woman. But with her, _everything_ was different. His hands slow and caressing; his words soft. How could he not? When he was free from his own clothes he gathered her delicate body to his and entered her. He knew there was pain for her. He felt it as if it were his own. But then, they were both overcome by pleasure and Sesshoumaru lost himself in her.

* * *

The morning light was what woke Kagome. It weighed heavily on her eyes until she was forced to open them. Kagome yawned and stretched languidly like a cat. Her body was warm and fuzzy, just as it felt when she had awoken in the spring. She smiled and repositioned her legs.

A fiery lance of pain shot through her belly and Kagome gasped. She snapped open her eyes and looked down at her body.

She was naked and the place in-between her legs ached like it never had before. _That's weird_- she thought; before it struck her. With hesitant eyes she looked to the futon next to her. On it- lay the demon. A blanket was tossed haphazardly over his legs and waist, and his pale chest gleamed ivory in the meager sunlight. His hair surrounded them both in a silver pool, and his muscled body moved in gentle breathing. He was asleep, and just as naked as she. Kagome felt her mouth go dry and she put a hand to her bare chest. Her heart beat was so loud she was surprised the demon did not wake.

What had happened last night had not been a dream. He had made love to her. _A demon_ had made love to her; and she had let him. She had _wanted_ him to. Kagome was suddenly so afraid her fear threatened to choke her. Her lungs strained for breath and her eyes watered. _No, this cannot be. No! _What had she done?! Her father's angry face flashed before her eyes; his eyes dark and his skin red. She saw Souta's face- shocked and ashamed. How it would hurt her heart to see him shun her, just like their father...

But then, just as she was about to rise and flee from the room- memories of her night with Sesshoumaru flooded back to her. His warm hands, his gold eyes that had held hers through every one of his touches. His voice, kind- gentle as the forest breeze. He had been a different man entirely. A man she could love. That was why she had wanted him so. Was why she could not rise from the futon…She was bound to him now. She had given him her most prized possession, and with him it would stay. Kagome's eyes strayed back to him. His face was peaceful. Without the coldness it usually held- he looked like and angel…… _I have made the right choice_- she decided. Who better to give it to than him? He had been the first man she had ever known who had actually seen _her_. Not just a woman. But a princess. _A person_. He had hurt her. But he had saved her.

She would face the consequences of their actions later. _Right now, I just want to enjoy him while I have him.._

Kagome felt her belly clench with unease, but having Sesshoumaru there helped to calm her. She settled herself back into the sheets and laid her head upon his chest. Though his skin looked marble cold, it was warm against her cheek. She smiled. After a few moments, she felt his long wind themselves through her hair. "Mmmmm- good morning," she mumbled and let her eyes flutter closed. His body was so strong. She felt desire stir in her simply from touching it again…

"Kagome," he whispered after a while, his deep voice loud in her ears. "-forgive me." She frowned and swiftly sat up again. "What? Why?" No. It was not possible he was regretting their actions. Not him- Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands who never regretted _anything_. But his amber eyes were so dark- almost brown.

He was serious.

She felt her fear return and Kagome held his hand in her own. His knuckles were course and she gripped them tightly. She could not be strong without him. She _needed_ him to accept what he had done without remorse. Otherwise-...

"I have robbed you of your future," he said when Kagome would not release his gaze. He turned away from her and Kagome felt her heart twine like a plucked bow string. _That_ was why he was unhappy? She clamored over his body, the sheet a thin barrier, and laid her chin on his collar bone. He stiffened and Kagome smiled. She sunk her hands deep into his mane of silver hair and sighed. "Sesshoumaru, even if I could take back what we have done," she said softly to him, his body as still as stone ",I would not. My time with you has been the happiest of my life. You must understand this…"

At first he did not react.

Then, his arm came around her waist, so hard it almost hurt, and he pressed her head against his chest. Every part of her was touching a part of him and Kagome could not have been more pleased. _How did I last so long without touching him?_- she thought to herself. The task seemed impossible to her now… "Very well," he said. His breathing was still slow, but Kagome sensed his melancholy had fled. "I do not regret this either."

His words made her heart swell and Kagome smiled. They made love many more times that day. The pain she had felt that first time vanished- leaving only a smoldering pleasure in its place. When Kagome had spent all her energy, she simply lay intertwined with her demon and welcomed the night. He had not spoken aloud that he had cared for her. She had a feeling he never would. But he had showed it. With every kiss. With every touch... The feelings she felt for him were almost too big for her heart to contain.

The idea of leaving him the next day was almost too painful to think about…

* * *

_My hair is a mess_- Kagome decided after seeing a tangled tendril of it woven with silver. The sheets were sweaty and, for once- Kagome did not care a bit. Her arms were around Sesshoumaru, and her head rested snuggly under his chin. Their breathing almost matched each other, and she felt the demon's heartbeat as if his heart moved in her own chest. It was the most wonderful feeling... Kagome sighed in contentment and found herself slipping back into sleep. _Funny_- she thought with a grin, as long claws lightly caressed her shoulder- _I haven't put on clothes this entire day…_ The crickets chirped a loud lullaby, and the the coolness in the air that was a delight to the skin… Light filtered weakly from her small window and she suspected darkness was almost upon them.

As Kagome's eyes began to droop closed, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Princess," he called softly to her, using the formality Kagome had thought he had abandoned.

"Do you still wish for the treaty?...."

Her heart missed a beat. Kagome struggled to remain calm and keep her lungs working. "_Yes_," she breathed after some time and her body drooped against his stone hard one. Sesshoumaru shifted on the futon, so his face was level with hers. His gold eyes searched hers, and Kagome withheld nothing from him. Then, he smiled. Really smiled, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Then I will give it to you."

* * *

A small cry escaped her lips and Kagome threw her arms around his neck. She heard his rumbling laugh, warm like honey, and found herself laughing right along with him. Light flooded her chest and she though she would surley burst with its brilliance. "T_hankyou, Sesshoumaru!_" she yelled, not caring how loud she was. She covered his face with kisses and his eyes fluttered shut. They fell asleep in each other's embrace- and Kagome found herself feeling like the happiest woman in all the world.

She probably was....

* * *

First off, I want to thank everyone for their reviews!! Thankies guys!! You are the reason this update was so fast!; even though its a bit short... Sorry! Second, I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. I know it is a little more mature than all the previous chapters- but I could not have written this story _any_ other way. Till' next time!

-Kirin


	11. Goodbye

**Chapter 11: Goodbye**

When Kagome awoke her hands automatically reached forwards. They sought the demon that had become so much a part of her heart and her thoughts.

But- they met only empty air.

Kagome sighed and hated the painful sadness the filled her belly. She didn't know why she had expected him to be there. It was not in his nature stick around for the mindless coddling new lovers so enjoyed. Sure, he had been so gentle and warm yesterday; touching her and allowing her to touch him in ways that made her head spin with pleasure. But, that was yesterday.

_Today is a new day. And, he is back to being Lord of the Western Lands_. There had been the suspicion in her mind as they made love that it had all been too good to be true. She should have listened. If she had- her chest wouldn't ache so with the knowledge that the demon that awaited her in the adjacent room would be as cold and emotionless as he was the day she met him. The day he dug his claws into her neck and threatened to kill her. Gone was her lover that kissed her with burning lips and held her to him like he would never let her go…

She didn't want to believe it. _Maybe- he feels as I do? Maybe he is waiting for me with open arms and a smile on his face? He simply woke up early. That is all…_

But it wasn't true. He bedded her and would send her on her way. After all, she was only there for a treaty. A political alliance that she would carry back with her to her palace. Her prison. That was all. Her time of laughter and freedom was over.

Kagome clenched her eyes and waited for the sorrow to pass. It didn't. The reality of her situation was: she had fallen in love with a demon, and he did not love her back. Kagome could not deny it. Her heart turned into a bird every time she looked at him; fluttering madly in her chest as if it would break from her body and fly away. _How did it happen?_- she thought miserably, and turned her face into the sheets.

He was so cold. Like steel. He did everything precisely and without fault. Emotion was never part of the equation. But- she had seen him smile. She had heard him laugh! She had felt his lips and his hands and had seen his eyes blaze with passion. He did _feel._ Even if he did not care for her, the person beneath his mask was a man she loved. Perhaps it was even the sheer _coldness _of him that drew her to him. He was alone. She saw it when he thought his heart was shielded from her. She saw the pain in his eyes. If only he would let her love him. _Perhaps- I could take it all away…_

Kagome clenched her fists and opened her eyes. _No_- she thought and sat up. _He loves nothing. I am _nothing _to him. _Her mind knew it to be true, but her heart still wouldn't accept it.

She stood from the futon. The air was cool against her naked skin and she shivered. It was early morning. The heat had not yet come. Kagome looked down at her body and expected to see something different. How could she be the same when she had done such wonderful things with a man? But, nothing had changed. Another needle of pain shot through her stomach and she winced. Kagome clenched her jaw and walked to her closet. Her nudity did not bother her. Why would it? It was not her body anymore. It belonged to _him_. Just as her heart did…

Her hands found clothes of the darkest colors. That day- she left Sesshoumaru. It was a time to mourn. Would she ever feel his touch again? See that smile that made her feel whole? Kagome knew she would not. A kimono of a deep navy blue was pulled over her chest, and dark gray hakama for her legs. An obi of ink was wrapped at her waist and Kagome tied her hair messily behind her with a ribbon. Brightness was not wanted. Happiness was banished from her face.

* * *

When Kagome met Sesshoumaru at his wooden table, their expressions almost mirrored each others. Eyes were dull, and lips were hard. When Kagome looked into his eyes, her façade almost broke. He was so beautiful. She remembered how silky his hair felt in her fingers, how tantalizing his claws felt against her skin. And his eyes, of deep amber that made her spirit sing, had her heart breaking like glass.

His face was closed to her. He was back to normal. "Good morning," he said and Kagome replied with the expected response. The first difference of the day was the absence of tea. He made no move to stand and fetch it. He only sat still and looked at her. His eyes were almost mocking. She sat across from him and only then did he move. He pulled out a roll of parchment from one of his sleeves and spread it across the table. Ink and a crude brush were produced from the other sleeve, and placed in a corner of the paper.

Their eyes met. No spark of warmth. Of love or kindness. Affairs of the heart were over. So began the affairs of politics. With brisk words and a level voice, Sesshoumaru explained to her how the treaty would be written up. Then, they discussed the benefits each country would receive. The Land of Flowers would provide food and silver to the Lands of the West, and in return would gain its protection. Monthly rations of grain, rice, and fruit would be shipped across the border, and they would receive military support. Humans would still not be able set foot on demon soil, or demons human soil, and would meet instead at a checkpoint to exchange goods. Their discussions took most of the morning. When they were finally in complete agreement; the pact was written on the parchment; not even the smallest detail left out.

Sesshoumaru's brushstrokes were fluid and clean. Not a drop out of place. _Of course._ Kagome dozed as the demon wrote. The shoji doors were open again, revealing to her the beauty outside. The rain had left its mark upon the world before its passing. Every leaf and blade of grass sparkled with water, and nature was bedecked in endless droplets of diamond and opal. The sky was still gray but the clouds were no longer titans. They were full and bright as if spun from silver. Birds sung high in the trees and cicadas slept. Cedar trees were gleaming ebony and black mountains wore cloaks of mist that glowed in the faint light. Kagome felt her chest suddenly feel so hollow at the thought of never seeing it again. Oh how she would miss walking barefoot in the grass and looking up at the trees until her neck hurt! She would miss the spring with its warm waters and the shy koi that were her silent companions. Kagome wanted to cry with loss, and she hadn't even left yet.

At the palace, she would be caged up like a bird once more. She would not be able to set foot outside the castle or steal even a single glance from its windows. She would do nothing alone. Her maids would dress her, and bathe her, and brush her hair and powder her skin. She would return to being a mindless doll. _A doll that is missing just one thing…_- she thought desolately.

Kagome was roused from her dark thoughts when she heard the clinking of a brush against the rim of the ink jar. She blinked and looked up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were upon her The silence was suddenly oppressive. _Why can we simply not talk as we once did?_- she wanted to shout. But she couldn't. Things were different. Kagome opened her mouth to say something meaningless, and was cut off when Sesshoumaru looked away to slide the ink jar over to her hand. It took her a moment to grasp the purpose behind his action. "Put the mark of your land upon the paper," he told her. Ordered her. Kagome took up the brush in her left hand, careful to spill no excess ink, and gathered up the sleeve of that arm in her right hand to keep it out of the way.

She hesitated. But, before she could stop herself, Kagome moved her hand in the curving symbol of the Land of Flowers. The brush glided across the paper and was then returned swiftly to the ink jar. Sesshoumaru reclaimed the black jar and put the symbol of his own land next to hers.

It was done.

Kagome clenched her hands tightly in her lap to keep them from shaking. She met the demon's gold eyes but could find no hint of his emotions. "After the treaty has dried," he said, his voice distant ",we will set out for the Border." Kagome couldn't help but feel cheated that things were moving so fast, and that she could do nothing to stop them. The treaty was made. The journey back to her land was but moments away, and Kagome could do nothing but watch it happen.

She nodded numbly to give Sesshoumaru some sort of answer. Time passed in a blur. Eventually, the demon rolled the paper into a tight cylinder and tied it with a piece of red string. It disappeared into his sleeves and he got to his feet. His mouth moved, but Kagome could not grasp his words. Then, he walked out the shoji doors and she followed.

Only the harsh cry of a crow was enough to snap her from her trance. Kagome shook her head and suddenly felt so very afraid. She kept close to Sesshoumaru and they walked to the back of the cottage. She was surprised to find a horse tethered to a tree there. He was short but muscled, his mane black and his coat a sleek chestnut brown. A small saddle graced his back and Kagome understood. She would be riding him back to the palace. The horse looked at her with intelligent brown eyes and she wanted to cry. Wrong. It was all wrong. She did not want to leave. _Run!_- her mind shouted, but before she could move Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

His touch instantly quieted her fears and she looked up at him with an exposed face. "Sesshoumaru, I-," she struggled for the right words, her voice thick with emotion ",-will I ever see you again?"

He looked down at her as if she were stupid. "Princess, this treaty now has nothing to do with you. You are no longer a part of this," he said coldly. Kagome flinched but knew it to be true. She held no position in court. The alliance they had spent so much time on was simply a piece of paper without her father's consent. Sesshoumaru would meet with her farther and his court to finalize the treaty and even then, Kagome would only catch glimpses of him. Another possibility: her father would decline the treaty and the demon would vanish from her life as if he had never entered it at all..

Tears pushed at her eyes but she refused to let them spill. She walked quickly to Sesshoumaru and stopped only when their bodies were a mere inch apart. He did not move. "No!" she yelled up at him and grabbed one of his sleeves. Fear, anger, sadness rose in her chest and she could do nothing to pacify them. "I- I can't just forget you Sesshoumaru, as if this all never happened. _I can't_!" His eyes darkened dangerously, but Kagome did not step back. A hand rose, as if to strike her, and she shut her eyes. He would hit her? So be it. At least she would be getting a reaction out of him. She couldn't take his emotionless anymore. _She couldn't. _

But the blow did not come. She heard him sigh and then felt his hands gentle around her face. Her eyes opened and saw all the anger gone from his eyes. There was a weariness in them; something she had never seen in their golden depths. "Kagome," he said softly. Her heart rejoiced and his thumbs moved on her cheeks. He was _her_ Sesshoumaru again. The one who was not a living statue. "Kagome, you must forget me. Forget all we have done here," he said and she frowned. "Seshou-," but he quieted her with a claw to her lips. "No," his voice had quieted to a whisper ",-it wouldn't have worked Kagome. I cannot marry you. I shouldn't even have touched you. Find some one else who can give you what you need." The tears came then. They burst from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She wanted to object but the words could not leave her lips. Her arms clamped around his waist and her face was buried in his kimono.

He made no move to touch her. After a couple moments, he pulled away. "You will learn to forget," he whispered to her, before grabbing her waist and setting her atop her horse. He thrust the reigns into her hands and stood in front of the beast. His eyes were hard and his mask was back in place. "Follow me," he called before setting off at a slow run into the forest.

Her heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. The tears poured down her face and her hands were white around the leather cord. That was it. He did not want her. Nobody did. Numbly, Kagome jammed her heels into the horse's sides and was thrown into motion.

* * *

The ride was not an unpleasant one. Not that Kagome noticed. The horse was well trained, and his movements were smooth and graceful. He required few orders and for that Kagome was thankful. Her lessons in riding had been crude and short. Simply staying on top of his back was a challenge.

The forest was a green blur all around her as they ran. Only a flash of white guided her. If it were not for the demon, she would have been lost in minutes. Birds called to her and the wind was heavy against her face. Under normal circumstances, she would have loved it. The musky scent of the trees, the coolness of the air.

But, it had no effect on her new self. She could feel no emotion. Life was cold and empty of color. Happiness was a goal that seemed too far away to ever reach again…

Kagome sniffed and admitted that she did feel _some_ things. She still felt the dried tears on her cheeks and something like a dense ball in her stomach. She had many tasks before her though she did not wish to face them. She would meet her people for the first time in all her sixteen years. Luckily, what was left of her heart prevented her from feeling fear. She would have to face her father and bear his wrath. How she would explain herself she did not know.

She would have to face a life without Sesshoumaru.

Kagome flinched and numbness quickly erased the beginnings of fresh pain. She concentrated the white blur in front of her. Eventually, he stopped moving. The horse stopped by his side; steam coming from his nose and sweat a gleaming layer on his body. Distantly, Kagome wondered how long she had been riding for…..

She looked up and took in her surroundings for the first time. The trees were clustered where they stood, with green tips that brushed the clouds. Then the land sloped downhill and the trees began to thin. More and more land lay in between wrinkled trunks, until there was a patch of land where a single tree stood alone. They had reached the edge of the forest.

Kagome felt a stirring in her belly. Beyond the trees lay a small village. It was surrounded by rice paddies. The water around the small rice stalks gleamed like river stones and oxen mooed noisily in adjacent fields. Fruit trees were all around, looking like children compared to the cedars. Smoke from many small fires rose from clustered grass roofs, and animals and people toiled alike under the shrouded sun. It looked nothing at all how she had imagined it. So much more filthy and cluttered. Panic took root.

Beyond the village- was the palace.

Kagome felt fear at last bloom in her chest. Her mouth grew dry and sweat beaded on her neck. She looked down to Sesshoumaru. He peered at the humans below him with a face swiped clean of emotion. _Do something_- her mind shouted. _Say something!_ But she could not. Her heart was broken. What was there to say except goodbye?...

When the demon's golden eyes finally turned up to hers, they were dull like glass. "There are your people," his said. He walked swiftly to her and pushed somthing into her sleeve. It was smooth and dry; Kagome didn't need to look at it to know what it was. His eyes were left hers and he turned away. "Do not disappoint them." The crunch of leaves under his boots was loud as he walked away.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him, hands shaking, and her mouth betrayed her. "Sesshoumaru." Her voice was pleading. Still, she was numb. But her mind was acting against her. He was already seven trees away. The wind played with the silver ends of his hair as he stood.

"Keep the horse," were his only words.

Then, he was gone.

* * *

Kagome stared at the place he had been for some time before she turned back to the village below her. Gone. The word echoed loudly in her head. She would not see him again..

_I am truly alone now. _Her body went limp in the saddle and her face fell against the horse's neck. It was hot and damp, and his mane was course. Tears pooled at the tips of her eyes and Kagome let them fall.

When she eventually had the strength to sit up again, she rose and gripped the reigns tightly in her fists. Any emotion that could have affected her choice vanished from her breast. She felt nothing. Cared for _nothing…_.

Only the weight in her sleeve mattered.

With bleak eyes she set the horse into motion and began the slow walk towards the village she was not ready to face…

* * *

Another quick update!! Woot woot! At least, I think it is... Thankies for all your reviews guyz and I hope you like this chapter!

-Kirin


	12. Return

**Chapter 12: Return**

Sesshoumaru concentrated on running. On the damp soil beneath his boots, on the power he exerted into every step. The air was sharp as blades to his skin but he was used to such pains. They were small and insignificant and had to be endured if he wished to run at his full speed. Though the wind filled his ears as he bounded across the forest, he could still hear the sounds of trees and animals around him. The position of every rabbit, squirrel, insect and bird was noted and ignored. The rain was still present in the air and was thick in his lungs. The sun shone dimly through thick clouds.

He would _not _think of the girl. No. He would think of the problems he would face when he returned to his kingdom. Think of his people, of his vassals and soldiers. His time with the girl was over and done. He would forget her just and move on with his life.

Yet, of course, it was easier to think it than to actually _do_ it. Sesshoumaru grit his fangs as memories of her broke through his defenses and flooded his mind. Her smell. Her bright smile and flushed cheeks. Her soft body and how she would cling to him when they made love. The darkness of her hair. The paleness of her hands.

The hurt in her eyes when he left her. The brightness of her tears. The scent of her sadness.

He winced at the last memories and a log burst into splinters under a forceful footstep. He had done nothing wrong. He was cold to everyone. There was no exception. He had treated her as he _should _treat a political ally. No- she was even less than that now. Any dealings Sesshoumaru would have with her lands would be made with her father. She was simply a random maid that he had had a brief encounter with.

So, why did her hollow eyes haunt him so? Why did his arms ache to reach out and hold her even as he grew closer and closer to his fortress? _Damn her_- he thought. _What has she done to me?_ He never felt remorse. **Never.** These emotions couldn't be real.

Tired. He was simply tired. He had been away from his kingdom for too long. That was all.

Sesshoumaru made his mind go blank and focused on the tasks at hand. The small villages that surrounded his fortress were not too different from the humans. Numerous green fields were tended to, livestock was raised, and everyone worked. The only obvious variation was instead of cattle and water buffalo, youkai dotted the fields. Beats taken from the heart of the forests and domesticated. Scales, claws, and wings replaced hooves, fur, and horns. Demons replaced humans and food was spicier and more colorful. Crops were produced at a much faster rate, and also consumed thusly. He looked at them distantly, before angling and darting back into the trees. If he was seen his progress would be slowed. He did not care to become a spectacle; only to return home. The ground was a blur under his boots, miles beings crossed as easily as feet, and soon his fortress loomed above him.

He had heard that many thought his palace beautiful. He felt no such thing for the sight. His home and stronghold was carved high into the side of a mountain. It was not of his choice; it had been his father's father decision. A dangerously narrow path that snaked around the mountain was the only way to reach it. The only other way up was flight. The fortress's setting was of strategic purpose. It would take armies days and days to reach the castle, and many would die from hunger and from falls off the steep rock.

Sesshoumaru had no need of such a strategy. He would destroy the enemy before it ever reached the mountain.

He took a breath and gathered strength to the muscles in his legs. Then, he propelled himself from the ground with a mighty jump and soared into the air. He leaped nimbly from ledge to ledge, each jump as powerful as the first, until he reached the level ground of the fortress. Sesshoumaru let out his breath and felt his muscles relax. Sweat was a thin sheen on his brow and he wiped it away the edge of a sleeve. It was always a chore to reach his home. Though he was agile and stronger than most any demon in all the land, the feat still took a lot of energy.

Amber eyes took in the stone pavilion that stretched out before him. Water that ran from the mountain peak was channeled into the pavilion to create harsh ponds and small streams. Curved bridges stretched over the icy water and colorful gardens lined the castle's base. The castle was mighty, and thick crimson pillars that took many demons to raise were used to give it support and frame. Sloping roofs were covered with stone shingles that gleamed green in the sunlight, and had curved corners with deadly points. The front doors of the fortress were giant; dragons and other beasts intricately carved onto their golden surfaces.

Sesshoumaru let a hand slip to the hilt of his sword, before he crossed the land to the castle doors. His staff was always too happy to see him. It was mid- afternoon, and the heat had probably driven most indoors in hopes of escaping it. With a sigh, he pushed open the doors with a single motion, and steeled himself for what awaited him.

* * *

His most devoted vassal was the first to greet him. As always.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! It is so good to see you back!" rung through out the building. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the small toad demon and already felt weary. His vassal's bulbous yellow eyes glowed in happiness and his small frame was nearly shaking with the emotion. "My Lord I have missed you so much!" he cried, and his green claws wrung the brown fabric of his kimono in restraint. Sesshoumaru looked away from the demon and walked away from the doors. They were still open, but someone would see to their closing. "Jaken," he said briskly ",-inform the castle of my arrival." Then, he left the vassal without another word. "Y-yes My Lord. Right away!" he heard behind him. Sesshoumaru frowned and quickly made his way to his study. The toad's devotion was more often than not- annoying. But, he did in fact have a mind for economy and such traits were not wasted in Sesshoumaru's court.

The mahogany doors of his private study were under his hands and he opened and closed them with no delay. The weariness he had felt at the entrance of the fortress suddenly over took him. The air felt so heavy on his shoulders and a pain was building at his temples_. No more than ten seconds here and already I am tir_ed- he thought bitterly. Sesshoumaru turned around and found the sight of his desk to be no relief. Rolls upon rolls of parchments were stacked on the desk, and it seemed as if it would almost collapse under their weight. Sesshoumaru looked at it briefly and decided he would deal with them all tomorrow. With swift steps he passed towering wooden structures that housed hundreds of scrolls each. He found his couch in a dark corner of the room, and collapsed heavily onto it. Its surface was moss green velvet and pillows were many.

It was his secret pleasure.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes close and his head fall back onto a thick cushion. His sword was un-strapped and laid on the floor beneath him. His boots were ripped from his feet and tabi socks and wooden geta sandals replaced them. They were so much more comfortable, and Sesshoumaru _needed _comfort. A striped hand slipped from his chest and trailed on the lacquered floorboards.

Finally, he could relax. He had hardly done anything that day yet it felt as it he had fought off an army. Weak. He was growing weak. He had told himself that so many times, and he had trouble finally accepting it. Hands rose up to clench his head and Sesshoumaru wanted to groan. _Her._ It _was all because of _**her**_._ She had carved herself into his life and he could not erase her, no matter how he wished to. He looked around himself so he would not have to face his thoughts of the princess. Paintings covered the walls of the room; watery brushstrokes of blue, red, and gray across yellow paper. They were priceless, and Sesshoumaru couldn't care less for them. Then, there was his desk with detailed carvings all around its edges, and the many scrolls. They were his only companions in his study. There were no decent distractions in the plain room- which was usually a pleasure.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in defeat. He could not escape her. _So be it._. Images of the human filled his head. With them, he was lulled into a much needed nap.

* * *

The next couple of weeks for Sesshoumaru were spent restoring order in his castle. Peasants came to him with petty feuds and lords came to him with greedy demands. All was settled fairly; none stood against his will. His armies had become lazy in his absence and thus he made their practices and daily routines harder. Sword practice, bow and arrow practice, flight maneuvers (for a large portions of his military were capable of flight due to their high position), exercise, and meditation. All was preformed tirelessly. They were given no leisure. Documents were signed, skirmishes on his borders were crushed, and marriage proposals and offers were burned in braziers. Of course, Jaken _hated_ that he did this. He was, after all, a 'highly sought after' bachelor and could bring much to their land by taking the hand of a wealthy demoness. But Sesshoumaru had no care for women.

Well, no care for all but one.

News of the human princess of the Land of Flowers had trickled into his castle the day after his return, and he could not help but turn a curious ear to the gossip he usually so detested.

They said it had been a sight to see.

'The runaway princess had returned!' The woman had stridden through the dirty streets of the village like a goddess; her face pale and emotionless and her spine straight like a soldier's. The people had welcomed her with tears of joy in their eyes, and had thrown themselves at her feet. Hands reached out to get a mere touch of her clothing or a stroke of her hair. Finally- the Land of Flowers had seen the face of their princess! Paintings had been made, poems had been written. The land was in uproar. The Royal Guard been forced to ride to the city and provide the princess safe passage to the palace, less the people rip her from her horse and keep her for themselves.

Of course Sesshoumaru acted as if it did not matter to him. She was no more interesting than a fly. A human. Lord Sesshoumaru cared not for the workings of humans. But, in the private of his study, Kagome was with him. He was glad she had made it safely to her palace- but was still nervous of how her father would deal with her. Her people had embraced her, but would her family?

Sesshoumaru stood next to one of the demon made streams of his pavilion, and sighed. The water shined like gems under the moonlight and flowed peacefully next to his boots. But, it did nothing to soothe him. Flowers turned up to the sky, their luminous petals soaking in the light of the night like sponges.

He made no sound as he crossed one of the small bridges that curved over the water. Then, he was in motion. Running across the paved ground as quick as a shadow. His hair was plaited tightly down his back and Toukijin was absent from his side. A blur in the darkness, he leaped onto an outcropping of rock that hung off the mountain side. His body stilled and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and peered down.

The earth was miles and miles beneath him but he felt no fear. The village looked like a miniature model that was used to create war strategies. The fires that heated food and provided light were as small as fire flies. The forests that surrounded his villages were mighty still, but looked like mere shrubs from his height. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. Everything that lay about before him, as far as he could see, belonged to him. For miles and miles… There was even a wealth of land that he could _not_ see that was his. Bright eyes looked to the skies and narrowed appreciatively at what they saw. Not a cloud could be found and the stars were bright like embers. The moon shone like a giant lantern above him; dominating his attention. It was only a crescent away from being full- and he basked in its light..

He inhaled deeply and found _her_ scent like a thread in the tapestry of all the others smells in the wind.

So sweet and light. It was so very faint; she was very far away. But, his nose was powerful- and he clung to her scent no matter how thinly it was stretched. _Be well, Kagome_- he thought fleetingly. He held onto her smell for a couple moments more, a calm settling over him, before letting it go. The wind whipped around him and his bangs danced in a flurry in front of his face. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked up to the moon.

The next day would be a very challenging one. It would be the day that he presented the treaty he had made with Kagome to his court. They would not be pleased that he had acted without their knowing; not that he cared. But, he could not pass the treaty without their consent and that of the Lord of the Lands of Flowers. He would tackle his own people first.

Then, came the human Lord.

Sesshoumaru sighed in weariness. He took in one more breath of Kagome, and then returned to his room prepared himself for the coming battle.

* * *

"_What?!" _

Sesshoumaru glared at the demon in front of him in irritation, and slid his arms briskly into the sleeves of his kimono. It was woven of fine silver silk, and gleamed like metal in the dim light. When Sesshoumaru had awoken, he had called a companion to his quarters to inform him of the treaty. So far, he had not taken well the idea.

"I will not repeat myself, Kouga," he growled to the demon. The man gaped at him, and had to blink a couple times before the look of shock faded from his features. Kouga of the Wolf Clan. He was one of Sesshoumaru's most capable commanders. The tall man wore the armor, kimono and hakama of a soldier with his russet wolf tail wrapped around his waist. The demon absolutely _refused_ to have it tucked into his pants; he was too proud. Long black hair was tied back at his neck and a pair of sharp blue eyes held Sesshoumaru's with no fear. "My Lord, you cannot be serious!" Kouga bit out after a short silence, and clenched his fists. "Another treaty with the humans? Why?!"

Sesshoumaru glowered at him until the other man lowered his eyes in submission. "All I do is what is best for the land," he said softly and turned away. Frustration was beginning to build in his chest and he beat it down. He_ hated_ having to explain himself. Even to Kouga- who had stood by his side for the last century. Sesshoumaru slipped on another kimono, this one of deep vermillion brocade. Gray crescent moons were embroidered onto its stiff surface; accenting the silver kimono beneath. Next came his plum sash; it was woken into his hakama and tied securely at his waist. Kouga was silent behind him- but Sesshoumaru could sense his displeasure. He was not fond of humans; no demon was. Similar reactions, if not worse ones, were to be expected from those of his court.

"My Lord, I do not understand."

_Of course you do not_. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood still. "Kouga, tell me of the relationship we share with our neighbors in the east," he asked coldly and waited for his reply.

"Well, they push at our borders more and more each decade. They are not happy with the present boundaries and lust for our land. They have become bold, My Lord. They wish for war."

Sesshoumaru nodded and finally turned back to his commander. The wolf met him with eyes that were bright with emotion. He had never been good as hiding his feelings. Perhaps it was the sheer brashness of the man that made him so good in battle. Sesshoumaru looked at him coolly and picked up his sword in a fluid motion. He slid it into his sash; the sound of the lacquered sheath sliding against the silk loud in the silence. Then, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"This is why I have made the treaty. War with the Eastern Lands is inevitable. We must be prepared when they strike," he said and crossed the room to stand in front the wolf demon. They were almost the same height; Sesshoumaru having only an inch over him. Gold held blue and neither man moved. "If we wish to win, we will need more resources than our present ones." For many moments they simply held each others gaze.

Kouga was the first to act. He frowned and dark brows snapped down in anger. "But why the humans my Lord?" he asked again. His fists were still clenched at his sides, and his jaw rigid. "Surely we have other neighbors who can provide us with more? Humans are so weak, and their loyalty easily swayed. I do not trust them."

The room went suddenly quiet. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. "The decision has been made! My mind cannot be swayed in this," he growled and Kouga realized his mistake. He looked away and bowed deeply. "Forgive me My Lord, for speaking against you," he murmured softly and Sesshoumaru forced himself to reclaim his calm. Eventually, his anger passed and he let his hand fall from the hilt of his sword. "Kouga. You must trust me," he said and turned away. The court was waiting for him. He undid his braid with familiar motions and let his mane of ivory hair run loose down his back. Then, a golden cord was added around his waist and his wardrobe was complete. It was the most expensive attire he had worn in some time, but it was expected of him. He could not avoid wearing it.

Sesshoumaru made sure his mask was in place, and then brushed past his commander and made his way out of his room.

* * *

The room that the meeting was held in was one of the most spacious in the castle. Its roof was high and its floor of woven mats. A low dais with a large green cushion was occupied by Sesshoumaru, and numerous other cushions were arranged around the room. Each cushion was filled by a demon; thirty demons all with a look of pure displeasure on their faces.

The room was deadly silent.

After a couple tense moments, Jaken stood and made his announcement. "Sesshoumaru No Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, has called forth this meeting. With all council members present- the meeting has now begun!" he said loudly, and Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. As one, the council rose and bowed to him. Then, Sesshoumaru sat and his lead was followed.

He peered out at the men before him and saw few friendly faces. Most were greedy demons that he would gladly sink his claws into if given the chance. They had been his father's advisors, though how they had come into his father's good graces he would never know. Sesshoumaru despised them and wished he could rid himself of them all. Sadly, they had attached themselves to the castle like leeches, and had gathered too much wealth and power to be thrown out like the peasants they were.

_So many frowns. The council is made up of fools. _

It was those _fools_ he had to convince to agree to his treaty. It would be a great task. But, Sesshoumaru had never backed down from a challenge before….

"Council of the Western Lands," he began, his deep voice echoing through the room ",today I present you with a treaty I have made on my recent absence from the castle." Murmurs broke out among the demons and a large one with greasy skin and beady eyes spoke out. "A treaty with out our permission. That is not allowed My Lord. You can not make decisions for this country alone," he called and Sesshoumaru let his gold eyes flash. It was his only reaction. "I did what was necessary," he replied coldly, and turned to address the whole of the demons. "War with the lands to the East is upon us. We do not have enough food to outlast them. Crops grow slowly in our rocky dirt and they will use this to their advantage." Sesshoumaru felt some of the council member's fear thick in the air. It disgusted him. Such spineless creatures. Had they no faith in him?

"It was under these circumstances that I was forced to take matters into my own hands, and forge a treaty to create an ally that will supply us with food when our resources run low." Their murmurings grew louder. Another spoke out. "And, just who is it, My Lord, that you have made this treaty with?" his voice was deep, not as annoying as the last. Sesshoumaru looked to him and found him to be Ojiro; and older member of the council with graying hair and black eyes. He was an ally. His question was sound.

"I have made it with the Land of Flowers."

The room burst into chaos; ringing with shouts and yells that echoed in his ears. "A treaty with _humans_?! They're no better than pigs!" "They will be of no help! How could humans provide us with anything we do not already have?!" "Traitor!" _"Fool!"_

Sesshoumaru frowned and forced himself to remain still through the varied insults thrown his way. Why did he tolerate these demons?! _I should kill them all. _

"Silence! Silence all of you!" he heard shouted to his right. Eventually, the men quieted down and all eyes were on those who dared to utter such words. Jaken. Small, brave little Jaken. Sesshoumaru ignored the kindling of respect he felt of the toad demon and also turned to him. His vassal was dressed in robes of blue and indigo, his small black hat always present on his green brow.

He was staring ahead of him, determination bright in his eyes. "Can you not see what My Lord has done?! Have you not seen our grain supply? Have you seen our fields? No- I think not! We are lucky famine has not come upon us. But, it is only a matter of time. If we do not have aid- the demons of the East will take us while are bellies are empty and our minds weak! Then what? Your precious estates will no longer be yours. Your money and gold and land will all belong to them!" When his speech was finished his small chest was heaving and his claws clenched. Sesshoumaru stared curiously at the men seated around him and waited for a retort.

He did not have to wait long.

"That is not what warrants our anger Toad! We know all of what you have said. We have all thought it! An alliance with out our knowledge is not what makes us so riled. It is of _who_ our Lord had made it with that concerns us." Greasy council member was the one to say this. His fat gullet was covered with expensive silk and brocade and his red face was bright with indignation. More yells and shouts were head; adding their agreement to the large demon.

"Yes! He made it with humans no less! Beasts who thinks themselves tall, and reach for land and power they have no right even _touching_! They will betray us."

Sesshoumaru glared at the man and he shrunk before him. He was about to speak, when another voice was heard.

"Not all creatures are as hungry as you, Ichiro. Why, your appetite is that of a hundred humans!" Low laughter accompanied this, and the greasy demon grew an even brighter red. Sesshoumaru's eyes found the owner of the voice and found it to be no other than Kouga. The wolf had changed out of his military garb, and sat with his palms on his knees.

_So_- Sesshoumaru thought with some amusement. _He is back on my side. _

The wolf flashed a grin in his direction and continued. "The Land of Flowers is well known for their surpluses of rice and fruit. Their prowess is even respected among demonkind. Just because they are human, doesn't mean we should ignore the facts. They can provide us with food long after our war is over."

The room grew quite as his words were finally considered.

The rest of the meeting followed a similar route. Demons would argue that the treaty was a disgrace; the Lands of the West already shared one with the mortals. Two would be too many. They would shame themselves and all that they stood for by forming another- and would appear weak to their enemies.

Sesshoumaru, and those would stood with him, (which weren't many) responded that without aid, the enemy would starve them out. It was a simple fact that was clear to even the most bitter demon. They needed more resources. The Land of Flowers was close by, goods needing not travel far distances to be claimed, and had surpluses of what they needed. They would provide the humans with little, soldiers and weapons that could be spared, and would in return receive much.

In the end the treaty was declared valid. Sesshoumaru would have accepted nothing less. He had another parchment brought in, and each member signed his name on the bottom of it. Above their signatures lay the words Sesshoumaru had written earlier on the parchment Kagome had carried with her to her father.

The next day, Sesshoumaru threw himself into the preparation of his army. Drills and practices were made more demanding. His soldiers shined with sweat until the sun set and the moon rose in the sky. New weapons were forged: swords, katanas, spears, and armor. Old ones were repaired. Food was stocked and villages were put under alert. Construction of walls of stone and brick around villages had begun, and more demon men were recruited.

Sesshoumaru did not know when war would come. It could take five years; it could take five months. Never the less- when it arrived, they would be ready.

Sesshoumaru fetched one of his finest messengers, and gave her the treaty signed by him and his entire court, and of a private letter he had written himself to the Lord of Flowers. "Deliver this to the Lord. Arrive there in no less than three days," he had said to the deer demon; her eyes deep brown and greenish antlers sprouting from beneath her auburn hair. The demon had bowed deeply- and had taken off towards the pavilion as swift as the wind.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned over the railing of the red bridge, peering into the ink black waters below; and studies his reflection. The water glimmered like obsidian, catching the light of the sky above. The moon shined pleasantly above him and crickets had come out to sing their nightly melodies.

He sighed and let a stone slip from him fingers to plunk into the water. The slow stream swallowed it with a throaty noise and dark ripples broke out on its surface.. A soft breeze played with his hair and drained the tension from his shoulders.

But it was not enough to quite his mind. _What will become of my destiny now, is left to the girl._ Sesshoumaru shook his head and wondered how things had come to that_. I have, for once in my life, laid a part of my future in hands other than my own. _Never had he done such a thing. He did not trust anyone. No one could accomplish more than him.. But of course, that girl had changed everything.

Sesshoumaru hoped Kagome could do it. Hoped she could convince her Lordly father to agree to the treaty he had already convinced thirty reluctant demons of. _She must find the strength to accomplish what we had planned. _

_If only to give me the excuse of seeing her once more…_

* * *

Hey guyz. Well, what to say? This was a loooooong chapter. Thankies for all the reviews!! You know we're almost at a hundred?! Its always been a goal of mine, so I'm pretty happy. Lol! Umm- I hope everyone likes this chapter and I really let my imagination out with this one. =3 I loved describing Sesshoumaru's personal life- since we so rarely see it. And, finally some more familiar faces, neh? Kouga plays just _a bit_ of a different role in this story. X3

-Kirin


	13. News

**Chapter 13: News**

Kagome listened carelessly to her maids' gossip as they combed her hair. Their voices were so annoying, how she longed they would go away…The tortoise shell comb moved down her back in monotonous strokes; taming her black hair until it pooled around on the floor like a puddle of ink.

Kagome sighed and ordered her hands to remain still in her lap. She was restless. The maids' meaningless prattle was the only sound in the room, and beneath it was a silence that threatened to choke Kagome. Her window had been boarded over, and sounds of the outside world no longer flowed into her room. She missed them like she missed her mother… _How long has it been since I've heard the sound of the wind? The touch of grass and leaf, the feel of sun on my face?- _Kagome thought bitterly and kept her eyes on the lacquered floor of her room.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had returned home; returned to her cage. Her home coming had not been a pleasurable experience. The guards that had taken her to the palace had been rough and cold. The moment they touched palace grounds, she had been torn from her horse and ushered into the glittering structure of wood and gem like a prisoner. They surrounded her so tightly she could see none of her surroundings. Kagome only caught brief glimpses of the decorated walls and high, wood beamed ceilings before she was prostrated on a marble floor and looking up at her father.

The coldness in his eyes had rivaled that of a demon. He had sat up on his throne and had looked down at her as one does and insect. Her father was an imposing man. His shoulders were broad and his face had features that were prominent but not ugly. His graying beard was close cut and his eyes as dark as coal. He had not given her the time to even open her mouth. The first words he had spoken to her had been of her disgrace and punishment. His voice had been hard and his gaze even harder. But Kagome had not been afraid. What was fear to a broken heart? Nothing. She bore his wrath with cool acceptance and never once trembled.

After her father had told what her sentence was, he had questioned her. Kagome's answers had been rehearsed and she knew exactly what to say. She had taken to company of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Together they had formed a second treaty that would better both of their lands and help ensure peace and prosperity. Kagome had then produced the parchment from her sleeve and it had been ripped from her hands.

Her father had been furious- though he had not shown it. His eyes had remained black and cold, his face still. But, his mouth had twitched slightly; Kagome's only sign of the anger roiling within him. Of course he had told her the treaty was void. She had no right to do such a thing, and that she was a fool to think her efforts were of _any_ consequence. She had dishonored her family and her kingdom by stealing away with the demon prince like some brothel girl- and should be disowned. The only thing her pointless flee from the palace had earned her, he had said, was more suffering.

So far, her father's words had proved true.

Her window had been closed up and most of her maids withdrawn. Kagome had not minded at all about the maids- but her window, though forbidden, had been a secret pleasure to her. It was the only part of her punishment that had caused sadness in her empty chest. Her food had been reduced to a simple bowl or rice and a couple strips of meat for each meal, and guards were stationed around her at all times. Even when she had to use the privy or bathe herself- they were there.

Luckily, though Kagome suspected her father had longed to; he had not bestowed any physical punishment upon her. After all, what prince would want a wife with whip scars on her back, or bruises on her face? He could do no harm to her body- only her mind.

It was thus that Kagome's life became even _more_ of a hell than the one she had left behind. Each day was bland and meaningless. But, she took it all and did not feel misery. It seemed that the ability to feel had been stripped from her.

Kagome was thankful for it.

* * *

Eventually, the maid behind her deemed her hair officially combed and got to her feet. She left the room with the others and reported to the guards just outside the room of her activity- which had been little. Kagome sat on her cushion for sometime, simply staring at her hands. The tan they had received from her time spent at the cottage had faded- and they were once again a pale white.

_A pity. _Kagome then heard another set of muffled voices and shuffled footsteps. A few moments later another maid walked into her room and bowed slightly before Kagome. "Good morning, My Lady," a deep voice whispered and Kagome's eyes flicked up to meet familiar brown ones.

A small flame of surprise flared in Kagome's chest before it was put out by numbness. "Good morning, Sachiko," she replied dully, and the maid's wrinkled face smiled. The woman helped Kagome to her feet and then guided her to her mirror. Kagome lowered herself onto a delicate chair of cherry wood and looked at her reflection. The face that met her was not her own.

Its eyes were bleak and its powdered skin chalk pale. Cheeks looked hollowed and unbound hair was limp and lifeless. It looked more like a ghost than a person.

_What has happened to me?...-_ Kagome thought, the person in the mirror's eyes going wide. Then, soft hands were massaging her shoulders and Kagome looked away from the haunting face. Sachiko's hands were hard but gentle. They drained the tension from her neck and shoulders and her eyes drooped closed. It was only the sudden sound of the maid's voice that kept her awake.

"My Lady, I have news of the court for you," she whispered, her lips close to Kagome's ear.

Kagome eyes blinked open and she felt the stirrings of emotion in her chest. Her face was kept customarily blank. _Of course_. Sachiko had been her informant before she had fled. The maid was her only connection to the world of her brother and father. _Even now, when I am at my farthest from my family- she is loyal to me…_

Sachiko continued; hands still working on Kagome's muscles. "They have decided to pass the treaty you brought, My Lady."

Kagome stiffened and felt her heart pulse back to life.

Excitement, fear, sorrow, and joy flooded through her all at once and she had to struggle to keep her breathing even. How wonderful it felt to feel again! How terrible. At last the treaty was being made a reality! Kagome had never thought it to succeed in the first place.. _The distant dream is becoming truth.._

"A letter arrived a week ago from the Lord Sesshoumaru, and your father has accepted his request. He, and a small entourage of demons, will be allowed passage onto human lands, and they will meet in your father's court to discuss the new alliance." Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she dared a look over her shoulder at the maid behind her. The woman's brown eyes were bright with emotion and Kagome felt an overwhelming sense of love for the woman. Sachiko. Her devoted maid. The only person in the entire palace who looked at her with kindness.

"Thankyou for telling me this, Sachiko," she whispered brokenly, and the woman smiled. "The Lord Sesshoumaru will arrive here in a week's time," she said and moved around Kagome to kneel at her feet.

The maid took Kagome's hands in her own, and her gaze was intense. "My Lady, I know this news pleases you, but it is not the reason for my visit," she said quickly. Kagome nodded and, for once, gave the maid her complete attention. "I have been expecting your monthly bleeding for five days now. But, still it has not come. I have noticed how tired and slow you are, and how ill you feel in the morning." The maid's words meant nothing to Kagome. All of her displeasure, the sickness she would feel at night and when she woke, the tiredness of her limbs, the ache in her chest- she blamed on recent events. Blamed it on the ever lasting hell her father had made her life into. Blamed her only love for casting her aside like the doll she was….. Happiness had not been a part of her days since her return. Sachiko squeezed her hands and Kagome looked down at her with a degree of confusion.

"My Lady, I believe you are with child."

* * *

Kagome swallowed. She looked down at her hands grasped in tan, wrinkled ones. Of the contrast of their skins.

Then- the maid's words sunk in.

At first her body denied it.

_No, I'm too young to have a child. It isn't possible_… _This isn't_ possible.

Then, she felt as if someone, some _thing_ had grasped the world in two hands and turned it upside down. Her stomach threatened to loose all of its contents and the bones in her body seemed to vanish. Kagome pitched forwards, and would have fallen if Sachiko's hands hadn't suddenly appeared on her shoulders. The maid guided her to her futon and helped her to lie down.

Kagome's mind spun. A child. She had lain with Sesshoumaru for only a day and now she was pregnant.

Fear bubbled up in her chest and her lungs shook. No! No she wasn't ready to be a mother! She couldn't care for it! Kagome felt tears roll down her face and she gripped her head in sweaty hands. Worse- the child would be taken from her. Her father would take it and she would never see it again! A bastard child with a demon father. It had no place in her world.

_My father. _

What would he do when he learned she was spoiled goods? No longer a prize for a foreign prince? Would he cast her aside like trash, or give into his desire and have her beaten?

Kagome tried to rise from her futon, to do what she did not know, but she was forced back down. Sachiko whispered soft words into her ears and ran gentle hands over her hair. "Shhh. Calm down My Lady. All will be well."

"All will be well."

Then, Kagome fainted and was lost to oblivion.

* * *

When she awoke, the room was dark. Kagome did not know what time of day it was, since no light entered her room from the boarded widow. She looked down at herself and found her clothes had been changed. Gone were her heavy silk kimonos. She now wore a light shift; white fabric glued to her skin with sweat. Kagome sighed and ran a hand over her damp face.

_Why am I so tired?-_ she wondered, and looked up at a hazy ceiling.

It did not take long for her to remember. Kagome felt her throat tighten and her heart beat alarmingly fast in her chest. The baby. An accident that Kagome had never expected to come from her love of the demon. _My child. Sesshoumaru's child.. _

Kagome blinked and her hands grew still.

_Sesshoumaru's child._

How long had she not allowed herself even the smallest thought of him? _Too long._ Before, memories of him had only been a threat. A threat to the numbness that had been her shield against the world. Now, she closed her eyes and let the memories come..

Kagome saw him in her mind as clearly as if he stood before her. How handsome he was. His face so long and elegant. His body tall and lean. His hair like snow and his lips thin; so beautiful when they smiled for her. Her heart clenched in pain and her arms longed to hold him_. But, it will never be so. I will never touch him again... _

Then she saw his eyes.

Framed in dark lashes and piercing like blades. So lonely and haunted. Gold and amber irises that were her favorite color. _I hope the baby has his eyes-_ she thought suddenly. It was then that the thought occurred to her. That the life that would stir within her, would look like the man that had taken her heart. _A part of me. A part of him. Of us both. _Kagome smiled in the dark and wrapped her arms around her belly. Their child would be beautiful. Hair white or black? Eyes blue or gold? _A boy_- Kagome decided. He would be a boy. A wonderful little boy that she would love and hold as she would never again love his father.

_No one will take him from me. __**No one**__. My little boy. My child. _Our_ child. _

Kagome vowed this in her heart and would hold strong to her promise. Her time with the demon had been the greatest of her life, and by some miracle, fruit had sprung from their coupling. Kagome thought she had been robbed of everything. Of freedom, happiness, and love. But- it was no longer was it so.

She would have a _child_. Half demon and half human, of two royal blood lines.

_He will be my life, and I will _die _before I let any harm come to him. _

Kagome drifted off into another sleep, this one peaceful and soft. No longer was she afraid. Some god had blessed her, surely. For now, she had a reason to live again..


	14. Advent

**Chapter 14: Advent**

Kagome awoke on the day of Sesshoumaru's arrival at the castle and felt reborn. Her body felt stronger than it had in many weeks and her shoulders felt so unburdened. Dark thoughts that had plagued her mind ever since her return lifted from her mind like a veil, and the whole world seemed bright. Even the cobwebs in the ceilings of her room glittered like silk threads.

Kagome sat up and was amazed by the new feelings. She wiggled her toes experimentally and smiled. Finally she had been freed from the chains of sorrow and pain that had bound her for so long. Kagome breathed in and let the smells of chopped wood, perfume and textile fill her lungs.

Her maids quickly noticed her alertness and began the procedures of morning. One was already reaching for her, fingers taking hold of the edges of her shift to lift it away. Kagome's mouth hardened into a line and she decided her time of being a weak, lifeless prisoner was over. She slapped the maid's hands away and the woman looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"Enough! You are not to touch me ever again. Leave me at once!" she barked, eyes like ice. The maid was speechless for a couple moments, and soon other maids flocked to Kagome like moths. "B-but My Lady-," they stammered. Kagome cut them off with a flick of her hand. "Silence," she ordered. The room grew quiet and Kagome felt her returned strength flare in her breast. It felt wonderful, after so long of feeling like and empty shell. "So, my father wishes for me to be without maids? Thinks it is a punishment? Then let's all abide by his rules! I hereby release _all _of you of your duties. I only need one of you after all.. Go back to my father- tell him of my utter devotion to my sentence, or to another mindless woman of court. I don't care. Just_- go_!" she yelled. The maids muttered things under their breaths and quickly left the room.

Kagome waited until every annoying woman was gone and out of earshot, before letting out the breath she had been holding. Finally_. Finally_- _those wretched twits are gone._ Kagome looked to her closet. On queue, sliding doors with lilies and peach flowers embroidered onto their thin fabric quietly slid open. Sachiko peered down at Kagome with bright eyes and smiled.

"Glad to have you back, My Lady," the maid said softly to her. Kagome grinned and watched her only friend cross the room to kneel at her futon. "Ah, Sachiko. I am not back. Old Kagome is gone forever, thank goodness. I am the new Kagome," she said, and meant every word of it.

Kagome had never been a strong woman. From the day she was born, she was pampered and told what to do. Having a mind of her own had practically been a crime, and it was thus that she was forced to have others think for her. Then after many years, she some how managed to scrape together just enough sense to escape the palace and try to live a real life. She met a demon who changed everything. He taught her how to be her own woman. She made a treaty. Conceived a child. The weak girl of her childhood and been abandoned, and in her place had grown a woman.

Kagome had changed and for the better. She was suddenly so ashamed, and disgusted by the self pity she had so indulged. Her father didn't love her. She had almost no control over her life. Her heart had been broken and she had close to no destiny. But, so what? It was time she took up the reigns of her life and find the courage to push forwards. If she did not, nothing would change. The time of mourning her lost love, her fate, her life was over.

_Now things will change. I will make it so._

Kagome rose from her futon and allowed Sachiko to undress her. The shift was lifted from her body and a kimono of rain blue took its place. Then, a kimono of a darker blue was added. Both kimonos fell to the ground. Kagome could not where the hakama she so enjoyed with Sesshoumaru. They were men's clothing, no longer fit to grace her legs. After her morning outfit had been secured with a thick obi of pearl white, Sachiko gave her an herbal tea to help soothe her stomach and clear the sickness that came with the morning. It was hot and tangy and Kagome drunk it quickly.

Then, Sachiko led her to her mirror and began to comb her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes refused to meet her reflection. She dreaded seeing the ghostly face that haunted her dreams_. I must look hideous. Sesshoumaru will not even look at me… _But,eventually, the temptation was too much. Kagome flicked open eyes to the glassy surface. Skin was still pale, but eyes didn't look as dull. Her cheeks were tinged with an out of place pink, and her hair had regained its dark shine. Kagome let out a breath and turned to fully face herself in the mirror. Good. _So I no longer look like one of the dead. _

She let her eyes slip closed as Sachiko wove the comb through her cape of hair. Her mind strayed to Sesshoumaru, as it always did. Kagome hated the panic that rose to bite at her stomach. So much had changed since she had last seen him...

Would he treat her as coldly as he had the day he left her? He had been so distant when he had returned her to the palace- as if he were delivering a lost goat instead of a princess. His eyes had been hollow, his words sharp and cold. _Bastard_- her mind whispered, though her heart said something else. If he did, Kagome would cast him from her life forever. She loved him. With all her being. But, she would be a mother. She had to be strong, unwavering like steel. If Sesshoumaru could not return her love, for at least their child, then she could no longer allow herself to hope that he would care for her. Kagome felt more fear rise in her throat at the thought of her child.

Would Sesshoumaru recognize the baby as his? Their child would be a hanyou; a half demon. Would he scorn him and ignore them both? Kagome knew only pure of bloods were held in esteem in the demon's world. Her child would fight for recognition all his life… Kagome winced and her heart wept for her unborn child.

Kagome pushed the depressing thoughts aside and hoped that there was _something _Sesshoumaru held in his heart for her. The kindness and passion he had shown for her couldn't all have been an act.

_It couldn't have. _

Kagome didn't know what to think.

Sachiko's gentle voice brought her out of her brooding. "My Lady, it's him, isn't it?" she asked idly as her hands never pausing. Kagome blinked and looked at Sachiko's reflection behind her own. The maid's brown eyes were fixed on the task before her; her hands weaving Kagome's hair into the shape of a butterfly high on the crown of her head. She pulled hard, and Kagome's scalp felt like it was being pricked with needles. But, she was used to such pain. It was necessary for the desired hairstyle to be achieved.

"I don't know what you mean, Sachiko," Kagome said after a couple moments. The old woman smiled then. She began to add accessories to Kagome's hair. A string of pearls for the butterfly's dark wings, stones of jade along its body.

"The demon, My Lady. The Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the father, is he not?" she whispered, and Kagome froze. She should have known Sachiko would figure it out. The maid may have seemed old and tired, but in reality her senses were as sharp as a cat's. Ears always listening; eyes always watching. Kagome sighed again and knew it would be pointless to lie to the woman.

"Yes," she replied and looked away from the mirror. How did the maid always manage to uncover even the most guarded secrets? _A spy. I bet she was a spy in a past life… It would explain much. _Kagome felt the maids hands come to rest on her shoulders. "My Lady, it was obvious. Your face lit up like the sun when I told you he was coming," she laughed and Kagome pouted. After a couple more long moments in front of the mirror, her hair was finally finished. Then, Sachiko added a touch of rouge to her lips and powder the color of azaleas to her eye lids. "There," the maid murmured and stepped back. Kagome looked at herself and was satisfied with her appearance. Pink lips quirked up in a grin and she rose from her seat.

"Sachiko, send my father my request to be present at Lord Sesshoumaru's welcoming. Though it is not recognized, _I _am the one who made the treaty; no one else. I deserve to be there when he arrives. I hope you can persuade my father to allow this-," Kagome said, and turned to look at the woman ",-you all people must understand why I need to be there." The woman bowed and Kagome could have sworn she caught a smile on her wrinkled cheeks. "It will be done, My Lady," she replied and left the room.

Kagome spent the remainder of the day wandering the palace halls and watching the servants as they rushed to and fro; readying the castle for its coming guest. Huge, paper lanterns of every color were strung along the castle's roofs; green, blue, red and gold. Numerous beasts that hung from wooden poles were carried into the kitchens to be made into extravagant spiced meals for the demons, and the smell of their roasting flesh was thick in the air. Though in their land, meat was not a large part of their diet; the Lord knew it must be for a couple days since their guests had such a taste for it. Banners displaying the Land of Flowers emblem hung from high ceilings; speaking silently of the Matsumoto Clan's power.

As Kagome wandered, the guards that followed her never far behind, she could feel the excitement in the air. And the fear.

Borders were always under dispute; the Lords and owners of land always changing. But with demon protection, villagers of the Land of Flowers could at last feel safe from the threat of invasion. Farmers could finally go to their fields and not have to look for enemy soldiers in the horizon. Yet, it was almost as if a new threat had replaced the old. They were allies with demons now. Powerful creatures that could be as cruel as they were intelligent. Would they go back on their word, and take the Land of Flowers for themselves? No one knew. It seemed only the Lord Matsumoto had the answers. He agreed to the treaty knowing full well the dangers it could bring- and prevent.

Kagome was in the library, reading a scroll her brother had probably read countless times, when she saw a servant coming towards her. She quickly hid the scroll and put on her mask of boredom. Women of court were not supposed to be able to read and write. If they could, they were looked down upon with ill favor or even cast out like invalids. Kagome knew how to read because of Sachiko, who had taught her in secret. Only limited calligraphy had been allowed to her by the royal tutors.

The servant bowed and Kagome told him to rise. "Princess Kagome, your Esteemed Father has approved your request. Please meet him and your Honorable Brother at the Palace Gates to welcome our visitor," he recited before bowing again. At first, Kagome only felt shock. Her _father_, actually giving her some sort of freedom?... Then, bright excitement welled up in her belly like a firecracker. She struggled to appear calm and uninterested. Kagome rose from her seat and followed the servant out of the library. They walked halls, down stairs, and past windows Kagome had been strictly forbidden to go even close to. The glimpses she stole from them were of damp green leaves, blue skies and thinning trees. Spring was ending; even though days were still hot and damp. Soon, winter would reign. In a daze, Kagome met her father and brother. They stood by the massive palace doors, presently closed, surrounded by a small crowd of people. Servants. Her father was giving out orders and Souta was staking meekly behind him. When she grew close, the servant she had followed announced her presence and all heads turned to her.

Kagome did not feel fear. No longer was she afraid of her father. His face gave away nothing as he looked at her. Kagome bowed to him, lower than she had in a long time, and the man next to her fell to his knees. When she looked up, her father's attention had gone back to the servants. Kagome swallowed, mouth gone suddenly dry, and looked down to her brother.

_How tall he is- _her mind whispered in surprise…. She had not seen him in so long. Almost a year. Before his head had reached just below her breasts. He had grown to reach almost her shoulders. His hair, a tight top knot on his head, was as black as hers, and his skin was a warm peach color. He was dressed in three layers of kimono, the bottom two a poppy red and the brocade layer a deep green. His hakama where silver and his sash still that of boyhood. She let her eyes drink him in, and it seemed as if his were doing the same. Kagome longed to run to him, to take him in her arms, but she could not. She could only look at him and speak to him with her eyes. She blocked out the talking of the servants, the hard, dominating voice of her father's. She saw only Souta.

_Do you forgive me?-_ she asked him silently. _I'm sorry I had to leave you. That I gave my heart to another without your permission. I'm sorry little brother. I miss you._

Then, she saw a small smile spread on his lips. He shook his head and his deer eyes replied to hers. _I forgive you, sister. I miss you, too. _

Overwhelming sadness and love rose in her chest for the boy before her. Kagome opened her mouth to say something to him, anything, but then the servants burst into motion. The scattered away like spiders; leaving to carry out their tasks given to them by their Lord.

The room grew unbearably quiet, the groaning of the wooden beams high above the only sound. Her father looked to her once and then walked briskly away. Souta followed and Kagome realized she was expected to do the same. She walked submissively behind them, head down and footsteps quick. She stole as many looks of Souta as she could.

In a couple moments they entered a room Kagome knew all too well. The reed walls and matted floors were spotless; cleaned meticulously by servants everyday. Three pedestaled thrones stood in the center of the far wall, the middle taller than the other two. Kagome looked at them and felt her heart grow heavy with bitterness. Her father promptly took the middle throne, gold tipped robes sweeping the floor. Souta took the right and Kagome looked to the left.

It was hers_. _Her throne_.._. Its cushion was a deep purple, and onto its back was carved a spray of flowers. The flowers signified the gentleness and beauty of a princess. On her father's throne was a dragon- divinity and power. On her brother's a tiger- cunning and strength. Kagome had sat in the chair only a few times. She was reluctant to do so again.

But, of course, it was not up to her. "Sit," her father commanded and Kagome could not refuse. After all, it _was_ what she had asked for. She bit down a sigh and took her place at her father's left side.

Then, her father spoke again. "My children," he said, voice so loud in the silence ",soon we will greet our new ally. It is imperative that you show no fear, only the strength of our land. Banish weakness from your hearts." His eyes slid to Kagome. She looked blankly ahead, as if she did not hear his silent threat. "Am I understood?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Father," they chorused. He nodded slightly before growing still. Kagome closed her eyes and waited. Each moment built up more and more tension in her stomach. He was coming. She would get to see _him_ after almost an entire month without him. There was hope in her chest. But there was also dread. Kagome couldn't tell which one was stronger.

After almost an eternity of waiting, the sun probably already beginning its descent to the mountains, they heard the servant's voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands approaches My Lord!" Kagome stiffened, her back sore from being held rigid for so long, and felt her heart begin to race. She took in a breath and tried to calm herself. _Calm. You _must_ be calm._ Then she heard the song of many footsteps across lacquered wood and suddenly the shoji doors separating them from the view of the palace gates were forced open.

Two demons stood before them. They were both tall and intimidating, but Kagome refused to let herself be afraid. Her father next to her was motionless. The one to the right wore a blue kimono with black armor covering most of his body. Something that looked like a tail wrapped around his waist and a sword was barren from his hips. Kagome was relieved to see this, even though she knew weapons were not permitted by anyone other than the Royal Guard in the palace. She was surprised to find his face strikingly handsome. His skin was taunt and tan, with dark hair and eyes the color of blue jade. The demon to the left was dressed in a similar fashion, his onyx armor speaking of lower rank. His hair was brown and pleated in a long braid down his back. Huge russet wings were folded tightly behind his chest plate; making him appear almost two sizes bigger than he actually was.

After a couple tense moments of simply staring at the three of them, the demons bowed. Then, they stepped aside and allowed them the first sight of the demon Lord who had plagued Kagome's thoughts since news of his coming.

"Greetings, Lord of the Land of Flowers," he said. His voice was just as cold and hard as she remembered. Kagome closed her eyes in brief bliss at the sound of it...

_He's here. __**At last**__, he is here._

* * *

Well, finally Sesshy's here. But, that might not necessarily be a good thing, hm? X3 Thankyou everyone for reviewing!!! Don't stop now! They are heroin. Lol

-Kirin


	15. Truth

**Chapter 15: Truth**

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly to Kagome's father. It was the closest he would get to a bow. Kagome let her eyes drink in the man before her, and she resisted the urge to smile at his pride.

In her chest, her heart sung like a mocking bird as it welcomed the return of the sun. But her face was kept carefully clean of emotion. No smile for the man of her heart. Not even a simple 'hello'. As if she could speak anyway. They were strangers to each other, and could be nothing more unless he wished it. Still-…

_Sesshoumaru. _

She had almost forgotten how magnificent he was. He was so tall, taller than even her father. His hair was let loose and hung in a silver cape down his back; silken tips almost brushing the matted floor. He still wore his customary military boots, and white hakama were tucked into their black ankle guards. A kimono of white and red covered his chest; scarlet flowers dusting its sleeves and collar. Over all the silk was a metal breast plate and spiked shoulder guards. A warrior in lord's clothing…

His pale face, harsh and cold was turned towards her father. She could still see the gold of his eyes and the blue crescent on his brow. He looked every bit of the demon king he was. His power filled the room and permeated the air like heat. Kagome felt it hard against her skin and knew her father did as well. Was he afraid? She looked at her demon's tilted eyes, and knew they could cow any human; shake even the strongest of courage. There were none that did not fear Sesshoumaru, the fact reverberated through her chest like the sound of a bell.

_Except me... _

But, if her father felt anything other than cool confidence- he did not show it. "It is an honor to welcome you to our home, Lord Sesshoumaru," he boomed next to her. Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead. "I trust your trip here was enjoyable?" She longed to face him. To gauge his reactions. Or to simply catch his eye…

But he never looked at her. Kagome had suspected he wouldn't. _I am but a ghost in this world of men_. Her hands clenched in frustration and she turned to Sesshoumaru's soldiers; searching for a diversion. Her chest deflated slightly to find that they too, were focused on their lord. The man seemed to dominate the room's attention. None could look away…

"It was tolerable," was his clipped reply. Kagome gave into the urge and let her eyes stray to him once more. It was then that she noticed the things at his waist. How could she have missed them? Suddenly, the air multiplied in weight, and quickly became a burden to breathe in. Tucked into a sash of yellow and vermillion, were two swords. Each was sheathed in a scabbard that gleamed like black bone. She tried to remain calm, and almost wanted to smack Sesshoumaru on the upside the head for being so reckless. _Really. Our families are _allies_ now. But can he show the respect to follow our rules? No, of course not. He has to bring swords into the throne room on our first meeting…._

It was at that moment that her father seemed to have spied the swords as well. There was an awkward silence and Kagome felt sweat start to bead on her neck. She itched to wipe it away, but forced her hands to remain on her throne.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," her father began, voice almost smug ",why have you brought weapons into this room? Surely you know they are not permitted. Are we not all friends here?"

Any friendly atmosphere that could have been formed in the space of the two men's bland welcomes, disappeared like smoke. Kagome looked worriedly at Sesshoumaru's face. Looking for anger. Rage, disgust. But, of course, she could find nothing. His gold eyes glinted and a striped hand rose to rest idly on the dark hilts of his swords.

"You misunderstand, Lord Matsumoto. These are not weapons. They are merely family heirlooms, forged from the fangs of my father. Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. I could not leave them behind. They are far too-…….precious." He said it so easily, as if they were conversing about nothing more than the weather.

Kagome felt un-ease creeping up her powdered skin like a spider. She refused to let it in_. No. Sesshoumaru knows what he is doing. He must. I've waited so long for this day… _

Then her father smiled and the royal guards on either side of her relaxed.

"I see. They are fine heirlooms. Please Lord Sesshoumaru, I bid you to retire to a room we have prepared for you, and rest from your long journey," her father said, hospitality out of place in his voice. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome felt her father rise from his seat. Souta and her rose as one only seconds after him. "Then, this evening, we will feast and celebrate our new alliance and your safe arrival." Sessshoumaru inclined his head again. "Yes. New alliance," he said softly, almost to himself and turned away. He walked out of the throne room and was gone in mere moments, his demons never far behind. With him went his power; leaving the room oddly hollow. Kagome felt a heavy breath skim out from behind clenched teeth. It had lasted but a matter of minutes. So short; so long.

_He didn't even acknowledge my existence. _Kagome sighed mentally. But, she was still too high at merely _seeing_ him again to feel anything else.

She looked up to her father and found his face grave. He stared briefly at the space Sesshoumaru had vacated only moments ago, before snapping black eyes down to her. "You will attend this feast, my daughter. A brief respite from your punishment," he said and Kagome concealed her surprise. _Sachiko, you did it!_ She was about to reply, when he spoke; cutting her off. "Do _not_ disgrace yourself again, Kagome." His words were as cold as ice. Again, she heard their silent threat.

It stole into her chest and made her shiver. She turned her eyes down to her feet, and stared bitterly at the silken slippers. "Am I understood?" her father barked.

Kagome bowed quickly and felt like one of his groveling servants.

_No,_ her mind whispered as she got a better look at her feet. _I am less than a servant to him. Much less._ "Of course Father," she said softly. "I will not fail you again." He was still for many moments, before he accepted her assurance and walked away. Souta followed him, like a dog did its master, and it was only when they had both left the room that she looked up. _Oh, I will not fail you, father_- she thought bitterly as a guard took his place at her side. She wanted to turn to him and slap his face so hard that it turned red. But she resisted; control cool in her stomach. The man escorted her up to her prison and deposited her inside like an animal.

_I will not fail at doing what my heart bids me to do. Not ever again. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru followed two humans, of their rank he did not know nor care, to his assigned room and tried not to gag. The stench of humans was a smell he had not had to deal with in a long time, and he had grown weak. Beneath the smells of food and plant slunk the reek of excrement, dung and filth. Humans, even those with wealth, practically lived in waste; shitting where they ate and eating where they shit.

His nose burned at its fowlness and he had to use every ounce of control to keep his face expressionless and at ease. The humans bowed low to him before scurrying away like beetles. Sesshoumaru swiftly entered his room and covered his nose. He crossed to the window and wrenched its wooden doors open.

He closed his eyes and searched for smells he could deal with. Cedar leaves, bird feathers, and the smell of rain high in the clouds. Moist earth, mossy tree skin and young grass. He took them inside him and banished the scent of the humans and their refuse.

When he had himself back under control, he turned to his commanders and found them in not much better a state. "Go get some air," he told them. Yakusho, his winged commander, bowed gratefully and fled the room with soundless steps. Kouga remained still.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and took in a quick survey of his sleeping quarters. In a corner, gifts no doubt from his host were piled high. Bolts of brocade and silk spilled out of trunks lined in gold, along with boxes of spice of every texture and scent. Coin was absent due to the fact that demons and humans did not use the same currency, a fact Sesshoumaru was glad the human lord understood, but numerous bars of gold and silver were stacked neatly in metal chests_. The silver will prove useful_. Sesshoumaru dismissed the gifts and turned to the screen closet.. When slipped aside, he found three thick futons and a bounty of blankets and cotton covers.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a futon and laid it out on the floor. Then, he untied his swords from his waist and deposited them gently on the padding. Next came off the boots. An impatient sigh escaped his lips and he finally turned to the wolf demon.

Kouga had not moved; his fists were held stiffly at his sides and his lips set in a hard frown. He bowed his head and speech burst forth from his mouth, as if he could contain himself no longer. "My Lord, you have some explaining to do," he said, the anger in his voice not going unnoticed. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to growl.

The day had been long one. The weather had been cruel, and had played with them like dolls. On the first day of the journey it had been oppressive and annoying, the sun beating down on their backs fire and soaking their clothes in sweat. The day after that, the sky had darkened with storms; merciless winds ripping at their wagons and tearing at their bindings. The third day, the flood of water that had been building up in the clouds was let loose. It turned their roads to thick mud and trapped the wagons wheels until they moved at a snail's pace. The rest of the journey had been spent with rain or drizzle, both of which Sesshoumaru had come to despise.

No. His patience was almost at its end. He did not think he could take much more.

"Your disrespect is insulting Kouga. Leave me," he bit out looked back to his swords. Sesshoumaru sensed the wolf demon unclench his hands and bare his fangs. "Sesshoumaru!! Don't give me that!" he yelled and began walking towards him. Sesshoumaru noted his steps and almost felt the other mans hand a hair's breadth away from his shoulder. "I know all right? I'm not an idiot!! I smelled her- that human wench carries your child!"

The wolf's throat was under his hand so fast Sesshoumaru didn't even register his own movement. The demon looked down at him with wide blue eyes, shock plain on his face. Sesshoumaru lost control. His claws dug into flesh, and the muscles in his arm clenched to push the man harder into the floor. Kouga gasped from breath but he did not resist.

Sesshoumaru lowered his face to the wolf's until the scent of Kouga's blood was thick and metallic in his nostrils. "Speak about her that way again," he whispered and took pleasure in the way his commander's face clenched in pain, his mouth aching raspily for air ",-and I _will_ kill you." The wolf nodded jerkily and Sesshoumaru's hand remembered how it felt to snap a demon's neck.

A moment more, and Sesshoumaru released him. He swept away from the wolf on the floor and blocked out his gagging.

Sesshoumaru's rage was lightening through his veins. It seared through his muscles and he burned to kill something. An animal- to chase, to hunt. To hurt, to bleed. The beast was still roiling within him. How dare he insult _her_? She- who was _his_?!

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. _**Mine.**

Sesshoumaru blinked at the sudden strength of his emotions. Everything he had repressed the day he left her on the borders of that village, surged forwards as fresh as the day it was forged. The possessiveness he felt for the human, the pain he felt at her absence, the longing to feel her skin again- to feel her touch. It had taken all the power he had not to look at her in her throne room. To act indifferent as if her mere _smell_ hadn't been driving him mad. Her scent had been a drug. Flowers and moonlight had danced across his mind the entire time he had been in her presence; her father's voice no more than the buzz of a fly in his ears. She had looked so beautiful…

And the child. Sesshoumaru felt his heart slow so much that it almost stopped beating.

He felt so weak. The stench of the humans' must have gotten to him: his nose was deceiving him. It could not be possible that the girl carried his child. _It __**cannot **__be. I've never-_

Sesshoumaru was brought back to the stinking room in the human castle, as Kouga rose to his feet and coughed loudly. He glanced back at him, sweat beginning to drip down his neck. The rage, desire, and denial that had built a sweltering fire in his chest suddenly died. Sesshoumaru felt empty- his body void of strength and control.

"My Lord, forgive me," the wolf whispered, and prostrated himself before him. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. How many times had he gone through this with Kouga? The wolf was so blunt, having almost no control of his emotions. His outbursts had earned more than one beating- almost loosing him his life on many occasions…

_But, perhaps that is why I am so fond of him…._

"I should not have spoken so.. It's just-," he said, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes ",-she is _human. _Human! You cannot possibly wish to-." Sesshoumaru cut him off with a raised hand.

"Silence. Do you question my judgment Kouga?" he asked quietly. Gold eyes looked at the figure on the ground and Sesshoumaru felt nothing but weariness. "If you do, I hereby dismiss you from my service." The wolf flinched as if hit by a physical blow and pressed his head harder onto the ground. "No!! Never! Sesshou-,"

"Then you will support me in my decision. The woman is my mate. I will not take another, nor will I tolerate any move made against her. Have I made myself clear?" Sesshoumaru barked. Kouga was still as stone.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his bangs, silken strands clinging to his claws, before lowering himself onto the futon. The wolf took in a ragged breath before speaking. "If that is my lord's decision, then I will support him in anyway I can," he said softly. "But, I beg My Lord to reconsi-,"

"Very well. Go help the men unload the wagons," he said. The wolf bowed again and reluctantly left the room. Only when Sesshoumaru had made sure no one was within earshot, did he let out a groan.

_Kagome. _

He needed to see her. He cared little for her father's 'feast', or for him, or for any of his petty courts or treaties. He didn't care about anyone else. He just wanted to see her again. He needed to know the truth.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his hand slip around the hilt of Tenseiga.

_I don't care that she's human_- his mind whispered, and for once Sesshoumaru listened. _She is mine. My mate._ He laughed bitterly and realized it was the truth. He didn't even care anymore that he was breaking each and _every _rule he possessed. Not anymore.

_She is my mate. A human…_

I truly am my father's son….

* * *

Hey guyz!!! Erm....sorry for the long wait. =w= I went through a loooong period of being lazy and not wanting to write anything. But, as of late I've been reading this amazing fanfiction and I got re-inspired. Lol! I hope there are ppls still reading this story! Enjoy plz. =3

-A finally back-on-track Kirin


	16. Feast

**Chapter 16: Feast **

When it was finally time for the feast, Kagome turned to Sachiko and said: "Make me worthy of a demon's love." The maid had only nodded, a shine only old women seemed to possess glittering in her eyes. Sachiko combed her hair until it shone like night sky, letting it roll untamed down her back and legs. Kagome's day garments were shed like a cocoon and in their place were set the robes of a butterfly. The first was a thin kimono of yellow wheat, then a kimono the color of pomegranates followed by a brocade kimono of eggshell white. Though they were heavy, they whispered like a breeze against the floor when she walked. Over her kimonos was tied an obi the color of lavender; peach blossoms floating across its thick fabric like snowflakes. Her cheeks were dusted faintly with a pink powder and her lips coated with a pale cream color. When Kagome looked at herself in her mirror, she was satisfied. Not too flamboyant, but by no way plain. Her pale face grinned at her in the glass before she turned away to find her guards waiting for her at her door way.

Their faces were stern and their calloused fingers twitched as if itching to grab the hilts of the weapons secured at their waists. They were nervous, that much was obvious. Perhaps even scared. Kagome spared them no pity and wished Sesshoumaru's pointed claws and fangs haunted their dreams.

The men walked on either side of her and Kagome could almost feel their armor dig into her sides with every step. But she held her tongue and walked with them in silence. They led her down lacquered hallways and stair cases until they eventually reached the throne room. There they met her father and brother, both dressed as elegantly as her. The guards and she bowed and Kagome went to her father's left side in an awkward hush.

When she dared a look up at him, his dark eyes were filled with an emotion out of place in their depths. She blinked in surprise and his face quickly hardened. "Are you ready my children?" their father asked. Kagome nodded and could only assume Souta did the same. He looked to his guards and then they began their way to the Dining Hall.

* * *

When they eventually reached it, cool conversation and soft voices drifted out from the large doorway them like music. A spark of excitement flared up in Kagome's belly and she took in a silent breath.

Closer and closer they came to the high door way that opened up into the hall. Kagome resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip, knowing she would only smear the make up there. _I will be cold. I will be calm; a picture of control. Sesshoumaru will see only reflection of himself when I sit. _Kagome chanted this to herself as they walked, time seeming to have slowed to a crawl simply to prolong her anxiety. A guard on her side, voice deep and rough, announced their arrival. The royal family.

"Lord, Prince and Princess Matsumoto!!"

All voices hushed. Then, there was only silence. Kagome repressed a flinch at the sound of dozens of chairs scraping back to allow their former occupants to rise. She quickly took in the people before her and was amazed at the mass of them.

The room itself was huge; wooden pillars the size of ancient trees held up the roof. The table in the centre of the room was two arm-span's wide, and almost reached from one wall to the other. It was made of gleaming dark wood, nearly black; and no less than a hundred chairs lined each length of the table. Almost every chair was filled.

They all stood and they all bowed in respect. All were dressed stylishly, some in bright peacock colors, others dressed in pastel grays and whites. There were about ten men for every woman, and Kagome knew none of them. Jewels, gems and glass sparkled in their hair and their make up was almost as bright as their silken clothing. A sea of powdered faces was turned towards the floor, but she still felt their eyes on her. On _them- _none of them demon. Feeling suddenly like a tethered animal, Kagome beat down the urge to turn around and run.

With guards close by her sides, Kagome followed her father and brother to a set of empty seats at the head of the table. Their steps echoed through the hall so loudly her ears pounded. Her father sat gracefully at the very head of the table, alone. Around his corner sat Souta. Kagome sat a couple seats away from them; showing her status as both a princess- and a woman.

Kagome sighed and swallowed her nerves. Slowly, conversation started up again. With demure eyes, she peeked at the men seated next to her. _Oh please do not let them be annoying, - _she prayed_. I do not know how I will be able to get through the night if they are__**…**__._ To her right side sat an older skinny man who reminded Kagome some what of a crane. He was locked in a deep conversation with a burly man who had a soldier look about him. From the sound of it, they were debating about the advantage of craggy, mountainous land over flat in a battle. The seat on her left, was empty.

Kagome let out a soft breath and let her eyes wander to the table below her. She obviously wouldn't have to be speaking with either of _them_ anytime soon. _Good. I have nothing to say to anyone other than-_

Time passed, and Kagome soon found her attention wandering.

She bit down a sigh and forced her back to remain straight and poised. _Sesshoumaru_- she growled to herself. _How much longer will you __be__?!_ She was about to begin regretting not having a fellow to talk to, when she heard footsteps at the Dining Hall door way. Butterflies were let loose in her stomach and she looked at the doorway from beneath black lashes. A servant she didn't recognize bowed and announced: "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands!" Conversation died as if shot through the heart.

Said demon walked out from behind the servant and Kagome felt herself fighting a smile.

He looked positively _bored._ Handsome, but bored. His milky white hair had been plaited neatly down his back and he wore kimonos of silver and indigo. His hakama were still pearly white, and zeta sandals replaced the worn military boots. Bright red stripes were complimented by red eye lids; crescent moon almost black in the weak light of the hall.

Her father stood, chair letting out a faint protest as it was pushed back. Then, the entire room of people followed his suit and quickly got to their feet. All bowed again, save Lord Matsumoto. "Kouga of the…erm….w-wolf clan, and Yakusho of the Eagle Clan!" the servant announced, if a bit late, and quickly scurried away. The three demons stood still at the end of the table, as if simply to allow people to admire their beauty. And beautiful they were. Kagome felt slightly cheated. Weren't demons supposed to be ugly, and evil? The creatures that haunted little children's dreams and stole them away and ate them if they wandered too deeply into the forest? If anything, humans were more demon-like than the creatures that stood before her. The whole hall held their breath as they waited for the demons to make a move.

"Welcome Allies of the Western Lands," her father boomed, saving all the trouble of having to figure out what to do next. "Now, this feast may finally begin!" Sesshoumaru inclined his head, and gracefully crossed the room to take his seat by Kagome's father.

Kagome made sure to keep her eyes from meeting his. If she met their golden depths just once, her resolve would weaken and crack. _He is so close_…. Kagome clenched her hands and looked at her lap as he passed. His scent of tree and storm drifted up to her nose and she shivered. Then- he was gone; settling down in his seat almost ten feet away.

He couldn't have been farther if he sat on the other side of the room...

Kagome sighed. She was displeased not much later, as she heard someone settle into the empty seat at her left. _Oh wonderful_- she groaned inwardly. She frowned and found it to be none other than the blue eyed demon of Sesshoumaru's guard. He wore simple kimonos of brown and blue, his ink black hair tied into a tight queue that ran down his back. His wardrobe was plain, unusually so. But his eyes….bright like fish scales and just as blue. Kagome blinked at their intensity before glancing away awkwardly.

She clenched her teeth and felt her stomach growl. _He _better_ not try to talk to me…_ As Kagome knew it would be, the room was strangely quiet. Though Sesshoumauru and the few demons he had brought with him sat a the head of the dining table with the royal family, all held themselves stiffly- as if afraid to act. Afraid to offend.

Kagome sighed and peeked at Sesshoumaru. He was already locked in conversation with her father.

Suddenly, a great commotion burst from the kitchen, and dozens of servants with trays and trays of food spilled out of its belly. _Finally…. _The first course was served. White rice, served with pickled vegetables and miso soup; a favorite dish in the Land of Flowers. Kagome's father was served first, and servants worked their way down the table from him. Kagome could barely restrain herself when her rice was placed before her, its side of brown sauce licking with spicy tendrils at her nose. But, she did. A prayer was said and Kagome heard her father prattle on a speech thanking the Gods for their new alliance with the demons. Then, she saw people on her sides begin to discreetly scoop rice and vegetables into their mouths, and her fingers flew to her chopsticks.

_How odd. I'm so HUNGRY__**.**__ Perhaps it's my nerves. Or the baby…. _

Her mouth went dry at the thought of her child, and she felt her eyes slide unconsciously back to Sesshoumaru.

Then, she could resist no more. As politely as she could, Kagome piled steaming rice and vegetables into her mouth. Her mouth sung in delight and she bit down a groan. Warm drinks were served. Voices began to chatter. Kagome continued to ignore everything but her food and turned her full attention to savoring the warm spices and herbs that filled her mouth.

Well, until she heard a discreet cough to her left, that was. Kagome blinked and knew instantly she was being watched. Quickly checking her mouth for stray rice grains, and finding none, she turned her head to the wolf demon.

He watched her as one did a particularly odd animal. His dark brows were raised and his lips were tilted in a faint grin. Kagome set down her chopsticks next to her nigh empty bowl, and looked him in the eyes. _What do_ _**you**__ want?-_ Kagome let her eyes say, hiding none of her irritation of being interrupted. The demon let his lips peel back, and showed her a full grin of white teeth and fangs. Sharp fangs. Kagome shivered and clenched her hands in her lap.

"So. Princess Matsumoto. What is you name?" he asked, still grinning, and Kagome was a bit surprised at his bluntness. Surprise quickly turned into only more irritation. "Kagome," was her clipped reply. She turned back to her food, eyes now on her soup, and fingers grasped its glazed rim. "Kagome eh? Pretty name," he continued and was ignored. Kagome took a quick sip of her soup, its creamy contents a caress down her throat.

The rustle of fabric told her the demon leaned closer. When he spoke, she almost felt his warm breath on her neck. "So, you're My Lord Sesshoumaru's mate hm? Guess he could have done worse."

Kagome choked on the soup with a loud gag.

She felt the new weight of other eyes on her and she couldn't have cared less. With a burned throat and a roaring mind she whipped eyes to the man on her left and tried keep her breathing normal. No easy task.

Her heart had begun to race like a horse and she could not calm it.

_Sesshoumaru's……..-what? _"Could you repeat that my lord?" she said, voice not as controlled as she would have liked. The wolf demon only looked smugly down at her and began to scoop clumps of rice into his mouth. Kagome clenched her hands in her lap, obi beginning to feel like a chain around her waist, and took in a deep breath. All her confusion that had built up inside her chest over the last couple days, suddenly rushed forwards like water through a broken dam. Then it became anger. Kagome felt her cheeks flush and a little voice in her mind screamed that she was about to do something very _un_-princess like. But she was past caring. This demon was closer to Sesshoumaru than Kagome was, and she knew it. Perhaps, what he said was- true?... Surely he knew more about the demon Lord than Kagome could even _dream _of knowing.

* * *

_His mate. It cannot be. He…_

Kagome wanted answers. Her patience had reached its end.

She leaned over to the wolf and blue eyes flicked to her.

"Look _demon_-," she hissed low enough that only he could hear ",-do not take the words you just said lightly. I command you to tell me just what you mean by 'mate'. _Now_."

The demon's grin returned, this time even wider, and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Ah, the little princess has some fire in her," he said mockingly, and Kagome clenched her jaw. "Stop avoiding my question!" she growled and he laughed. Then, his eyes were so close to hers she could see the sunflower yellow mixed in the blue of his irises. "Human, My Lord has chosen you as his bride," he whispered.

Kagome jerked back and felt her heart suddenly grow still in her chest. The demon leaned back and seemed to take entirely too much pleasure from her discomfort. He looked down at his claws and pretended to pick some dirt out from under them. "Well, I wouldn't say _bride_, exactly. Not like he's going to marry you or anything," he said and chuckled again under his breath, as if he had said something funny "-but there aren't many other human words that come close enough to Mate. So, does that answer your question, Highness?"

Kagome hardly heard him. The word _bride_ echoed in her empty skull, and filled her ears so completely she hardly heard anything else. The word _mate_ made and even greater din. _I thought he didn't love me? I thought he could care less for me?..._

_But, the demon said- it must be true. It's so hard to believe that it must be true. It must. _

Kagome blinked and felt another emotion push at the numbness of her mind.

_Mate. I am his mate. _

_He loves me. _

Happiness. That something was happiness. It burst in her head like a firework, filling her eyes with white light. Her skin burned with the intensity of it in her chest. Disbelief was pushed aside and Kagome turned a brilliant smile on the grinning demon to her left.

He blinked and his grin quickly faded. "Princess?" he began and snapped clawed fingers in front of her face. "You all right?" Kagome eventually came down from her haze of euphoria, and tried to form coherent thought. "Yes of course I am demon," she snapped, still smiling like a green lass, and placed hands on her belly. Her child. She wished she could fill him with her happiness as well. _Your father will love you._ The wolf made a sound that sounded like a grunt and then the second course was served some time later.

Huge metal plates carried roasted boar, bird, goat, and fish; all skinned and plucked and coated with spice. Their pink bodies gleamed and the smells that wafted from them made Kagome's demon neighbor drool with craving. When the whole table had been served again, Kagome was amused to find the wolf digging into his food with as much vigor as Kagome had done with her rice. Her head was still full of Sesshoumaru, her stomach suddenly full. She longed to look at him, but held her self back.

_This news cannot change how you must handle yourself. Until you hear the words from the demon himself, you must treat him coldly. For your son. _

Kagome nodded and turned to the wolf. His manners bordered disrespectful, and meat and grease covered his mouth. Kagome was sure people were watching the pair of them now. "Lord Kouga," Kagome began, trying out his honorific ",I trust you find your food agreeable?" He paused long enough to set bones cleaned of meat on his plate and wipe his mouth. Then, he looked to her and swallowed loudly. "Well, you seem perkier. Is it me or that pup in your stomach that's put that smile on your face?" he said with a grin. Kagome felt the color drain from her face.

_He knows. Does he smell the child? That means-_

The smile was kept in place. "No. I am just a happy person naturally," she replied and felt sick; her short lived buzz all but a whisper in her body now. _By gods have gone through emotions like clothing today-_ Kagome despaired and took in a steadying breath. If the wolf could smell her child, that meant Sesshoumaru could as well. Which meant, sitting far at the other end of the table, he had already come to his conclusion about it. Whether he would accept it or not. Hate them both, or love them both.

"Could've fooled me," the demon said. Kagome sighed and twirled a chopstick in her cold soup. "So, I assume you know everything then, demon?" she asked him, eyes still on her food. The wolf snorted and she heard him sit up. "So does Yakusho. We can smell him on you, Princess. As well as the pup," his voice was serious now. Kagome found she liked the man better when he was toying with her.

_I under-estimated how keen their sense of smell was... I am a fool. A fool who doesn't learn. _

She nodded and downed some more of her soup. Kagome looked to the demon and found him looking intently at her. It was unnerving. "Princess," he started and Kagome was trapped in the bright blue gleam of his eyes. "Know, that My Lord never goes back on a decision. He has chosen you. A human, something I thought impossible. Wrong even. But you are his mate, and if you have won that honor-," he grinned and Kagome felt herself feeling better simply at the sight of it ",-then you have won my loyalty."

Kagome blinked at didn't know what to say. She wasn't exactly pleased. Nor displeased…

"I will stand by My Lord Sesshoumaru in everything that he does. Now, I will stand by you as well. You got that?" he said and Kagome smiled and meant it. "Thankyou Lord Kouga," she said and felt her un-easiness drain away. Suddenly, he wasn't so much of a bother anymore.

"Oh and sorry bout' messing with you back then, Princess," Kouga added after a pause. He rubbed the back of his neck, almost in embarrassment. "I was just testin' you. I didn't mean to offend or anything." Kagome nodded and could swear she detected the beginning of a blush on his tan cheeks. A ripple of pleasure ran down her back at the new knowledge. Demons could blush. Kagome felt like purring.

"Do I pass?" she said and he glanced quickly at her. Kagome grinned and he bellowed a laugh again. "Yes girl! You do," he grinned and Kagome returned it. Her heart warmed with friendship. Then, something made her turn her head.

Kagome looked to the head of the table and met Sesshoumaru's eyes for the first time that day. Some emotion boiled in their golden depths. Kagome felt her cheeks heat at the intensity of his gaze. Time stopped. She longed to talk to him, touch him, kiss him.

He was so beautiful…

Kagome looked away and back down at empty bowls. Noise filled her ears again and time picked up. She smiled and let herself enjoy the sight of her new companion filling his mouth with more steaming meat; his stomach bottomless.

_Jealously. That was jealousy I saw in his face. Oh Sesshoumaru…_

Kagome licked her lips, and felt hungry again.

* * *

Guyz I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post. And, it's not even that long... =.= But I can explain! We went on this vacation, and I didn't have computer access!, and I didn't have it complete before we left.. So yeah. I hope the fact that I'm finally posting it _now_ makes up for that. =3 Heh heh. Enjoy!

Kouga=love lolz


	17. Reunion

**Chapter 17: Reunion**

When Kagome finally returned to her room, guards depositing her at her door in much haste, she was almost ready to collapse.

Kagome sat wordlessly in front of her mirror and was silent as Sachiko wiped away her make up. Slowly, the woman that she_ really_ was appeared. Her features looked soft and fragile by the lantern light. Skin pale even without powder, blue eyes framed by dark lashes and dark circles, pink lips and full cheeks. Kagome stared at the woman that was her and felt nothing.

Once her face was clean, Kagome got to her feet. She was almost impatient as Sachiko undid her intricate obi. When its pressure was finally gone from her waist, Kagome shrugged off her many layers of kimonos and let out a breath.

_Finally, all that weight is gone. _

Her stomach was so full of rice and meat that her obi had become a torture long ago; digging sharply into her flesh and making each breath a painful one. A smile nagged at Kagome's lips as she remembered Kouga the wolf demon. He had entertained her the whole night, bantering with her and telling her crude jokes that had had her blushing and laughing at the same time. He had made the night bearable, even though he had forced her to eat _way _more food than she was accustomed to.

_Come on Kagome, if you_ _want to be a demon's mate you have to learn how to eat!_

_Pitiful Kagome. Remind me again what Sesshoumaru sees in you? Eat more of that boar! You haven't had nearly enough!_

Kagome had smiled so much that night. Kouga had looked at her with those playful jade eyes; how could she have resisted? _I am glad Sesshoumaru has such a man in his service. He needs to smile every now and again…_

Kagome grew somber and did not see Sachiko's eyes glint in the dark. The maid helped bathe and then into her night clothes; a thin cotton kimono of pale white and a blue sash. Then, with deft hands Sachiko combed and braided her long hair. Braided, the tip of her hair almost trailed the ground. When she was done, Kagome returned to her seat by her mirror and rested her head in a palm.

"You know Sachiko, this night wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be," she sighed and bit down a yawn. The maid smiled in the mirror and put a hand on her shoulder. "How was your demon lord? Did you speak to him?" Sachiko asked. Kagome frowned and rubbed a temple. Her heart momentarily sagged with disappointment.

"No. I hardly even looked at him..," she whispered. Sachiko only nodded.

"Come My Lady-," her maid said, and ran a motherly hand over Kagome's hair ",-retire to bed and-,"

Kagome heard footsteps down the hall. She turned warily to her room's open door. Dark blue eyes met hers through the dim light. As the figure grew closer, she recognized broad shoulders, clawed hands and ink black hair. "Kouga!" Kagome breathed. She quickly rose, and made to move to him when Sachiko stopped her. The maid moved in between her and the demon; almost as if shielding her. Kagome frowned. "Sachiko, what-," she was cut off when the maid spoke.

"Demon, you have news from your lord I presume?" she spoke, her voice harsher than Kagome had ever heard it. She blinked and saw Kouga nod. _What the-?.. _Kouga moved closer and his eyes stared down at Kagome. He grinned at her and ignored Sachiko completely as if she did not exist.

"Kagome, My Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to meet with you," he said in soft tones, his excitement not lost. Kagome blinked and turned the demon's words over in her head. After a couple moments, she understood. She breathed in sharply and met Kouga's eyes. "When? Where?-," the maid pushed Kouga out of the way and he glared at her.

"Speak quickly demon, you have wasted too much time here already." Kouga opened his mouth, anger bright in his face, but Kagome grabbed his wrist before he could speak. He looked down to her and she wrung the fabric of his sleeve in her hands. "Please Kouga, tell me now," she whispered. She had waited so long for this moment. Kagome would simply _not_ allow her maid and the wolf to bicker when time was so important._ He's waiting for me. I must go. Now!_

"He will meet you in Palace gardens, by the cluster of Moon Lilies in the eastern branch," he whispered loudly. Kagome nodded, eyes bright and looked to her maid. "Do no let my absence be discovered Sachiko," she whispered thickly to her. "Please.." The maid nodded and gave her a small smile. "They will never know My Lady. Be safe.." Her words sounded eerily familiar.

Kagome looked back up at Kouga and released his sleeve. "Lead me to him," she said and he grinned. He pulled a scarf from the sash at his waist and gathered her hair under it. He tied the ends of it tightly under her chin and Kagome tried not to wince; its fabric rough and course. "So you don't look like a princess," he said and swiped a gritty substance across her cheeks with a calloused thumb. "So you look like a demon." Then, he put his arm around her and Kagome glanced up at him. "What? We have to pretend that you're a servant girl I'm fooling around with. Oh come on it's not that bad!" Before she could give the demon her quick retort, Sachiko propelled them out of the door and they were gliding down the hall.

* * *

Down staircases dimly lit, through shady rooms she had never been before; Kouga led Kagome through the palace as if he had lived there his entire life. _Unfair-_ her mind whispered. When they arrived at the bottom of two massive wooden doors, each almost as tall as a grandfather tree, Kagome knew where they were. At the entrance of the palace. Kagome felt her heart beats quicken and she looked nervously up at Kouga. His blue eyes gleamed in the dark. "It takes ten men to open these doors," she whispered urgently up at him and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Kagome narrowed her eyes at his shaking body, and realized he was laughing. Her eyes widened and she gave him a very un-princess like punch. "I'm serious!" she hissed. Kouga stood up straight and patted her shoulder, eyes still crinkled with laughter. "Honey," he said and put his free hand on one of the doors ",-it could take a hundred men to open these doors and they would still be no burden to me." With a flick of his wrist, a door swung open; creaking as if someone were ripping it into pieces. Kagome looked up with barely restrained awe. She had forgotten how strong demons were… Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and Kagome could not meet Kouga's eyes.

He hurried her through the door, and shut it behind with even more ease. The night air was brisk around them, a layer of cooled silk upon Kagome's skin. She shivered and felt Kouga's arm tighten. The moon was a bright crescent in the night sky, framed by thousands of pin-pricks of stars.

Kagome felt her feet refuse to move. _Outside. I am __**outside**__. It's been so long. I- _

Kouga lowered his face to her ear; his words a warm rasp. "We've been spotted. Don't worry, they think you're a demon maid. They wouldn't dare stop me, their honored guest, from having a little fun. Now, stay close to me. We're almost there." Kagome nodded and pressed her body as close to Kouga's as she could. Her heart beat frantically with fear like a frightened bird. _We're out in the open. At any moment they could recognize me and take me away_. Kagome shook her head slightly and banished such thoughts. _No. We will make it, and I _will _see Sesshoumaru. _

Kouga was a tall man. Her body was almost hid in his faint lantern-lit shadow. His arm was a comfort around her, strong and able. If they came for her, Kouga would help. He had sworn as much at the feast.

They worked there way around the palace until the reached the Gardens. In the light of the night sky, everything was touched with silver. Dark leaves, iridescent petals, even the stream that ran by their feet. Kouga led her across the small bridge and down a narrow stone path.

Path after path they followed, their footsteps so loud in the stillness of the dark. Kagome did not remember the palace gardens being so large. _I will get lost for sure if I try and venture back alone… _Suddenly, they stopped. Kagome bit down a yelp and looked up at Kouga. His face was so serious, eyes hard with concentration. Then, he looked down to her and he was himself again. He grinned and his arm slipped down from around her shoulders. Kagome quickly felt the cold through her thin kimono, and moved closer to Kouga's warmth. He pointed to somewhere in the distance. "We're here Kagome," he whispered. Kagome nodded, feeling numb. "Do you see him?" he asked and Kagome blinked. _What? He's already here?! Where? I see noth- _

Kagome gasped. Yes he was there. It had taken a while for her eyes to adapt to the darkness, but he was there. His face was turned towards the lilies, their petals looking pale next to the silver of his mane.

Her legs threatened to give out on her, and she would have fallen if Kouga didn't speak just then. "I must leave now. Have fun Princess!" he whispered and turned to go. Kagome grabbed his hand and he looked down at her. "Thank you Kouga. For everything-," she whispered, trying to convey how much his help meant to her. He looked down at her for just a moment, before grinning and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Without the wolf demon by her side, Kagome suddenly felt so small and alone.

She clenched her hands nervously and pushed down her fear. _Be strong. Remember your son, remember why you are here._

Kagome walked slowly down the path that led to Sesshoumaru. She looked at the lilies in favor of him, focusing on them. Closer and closer they got, the crunch of stones under her sandals getting louder and louder. Then, the lilies were so close she could see the moonlight reflecting off their petals.

Kagome swallowed and looked up.

Sesshoumaru was a mere five feet away from her.

He was dressed in white as she was. A pale white kimono with embroidered blue cedar leaves and white hakama. His feet were bare and his hair loose; a halo of white light around his face.

"Kagome," he said, his voice so deep it made her shiver.

Still, she could not meet his eyes. "Hello-," she whispered and touched one of the lilies by her knees. Its petal was so soft and smooth. "-Sesshoumaru." Crickets sung all around, filling the silence for the both of them. Leaves whispered, and stream water flowed like music; all of it somehow urging them to speak. Even the gentle moonlight. Time stretched on.

Kagome started as she heard Sesshoumaru suddenly move. He crossed the space that separated them in two strides, fingers grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes up.

Kagome gasped and met the eyes that could pierce her heart. They shone through the dark like balls of golden fire. How she had missed them…. Something almost like sadness swam in their flames.

"Can you not even look at me?.." he whispered, voice broken. Kagome cried out and wrapped her arms around him, forgetting what had been holding her back. They clamped around his waist, fingers digging themselves in the fabric of his kimono, and Kagome let her head fall against his chest. He sighed then and Kagome felt his arms settle over her shoulders.

Kagome pressed herself so hard against him, it almost hurt. She wanted to say something to him, anything. How she had missed him. How stupid he had been for leaving her. But, her throat was swollen shut and tears trickled down her cheeks. _Great, now I'm getting his kimono all wet.. _The thought only made her cry harder. Kagome felt one of his hands rise to undo the knot under her chin that held the scarf. She sniffed and let him. He lifted the fabric gently from her head and threw it to the ground. His hand stroked her hair while the other remained behind her neck.

After a while, beneath Sesshoumaru gentle touch, her tears stopped.

Kagome swallowed and felt speech return to her. When she pulled back Sesshoumaru's eyes were soft, the fire gone but their glow brighter still. "Sesshoumaru-," she started, and then laughed at how weak her voice sounded. Kagome wiped her nose and began again. "I've missed you," she said softly, losing herself in his eyes. His pale lips considered smiling but remained still. Sesshoumaru cupped her face and his thumbs brushed away the wetness still on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

Two words. That was it. And Kagome forgave him. In them she could hear what he really meant. _I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for causing you to love me and for loving you back. I'm so sorry.. _

She gave him a watery smile and laughed again. She pressed her face against the chisled planes of his chest, and breathed in the scent that was Sesshoumaru. Strength, and lightening, and thunder and rain. So much rain. Kagome almost couldn't believe that it was really happening. That she had her arms around him, and his around her, and the love between them pulsing like a heart beat.

Kagome blinked and pulled back again. He looked down at her and his brow creased. "Kagome-," She stopped him with a kiss. Her lips seemed to fit perfectly with his. She met them long enough to savor their warmth before pulling back. He blinked and took in a silent breath. Then, he grabbed her face and kissed her back. Their second kiss was hard and deep. In that kiss, Kagome heard everything Sesshoumaru would not say aloud. How he loved her. And missed her.

Kagome's heart sighed in happiness and she wrapped her arms around his neck; fingers tangling in his silken hair. Their tongues met and danced together, Sesshoumaru's lips almost bruising hers with their strength. The kiss lasted for ever, and it was not enough. They pulled back only to breathe again. Kagome heaved in deep breathes and ran her hand down Sesshoumaru's porcelain cheek.

_My love. My everything._

* * *

Then, she remembered. Kagome sighed and let her heels return to the ground. Sesshoumaru ran his hands over her long hair, and then down to her waist. He seemed reluctant to stop touching her. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, lips throbbing and head still dizzy ",-I have something to tell you." She looked into his eyes and he into hers. She sighed and looked away. But Sesshoumaru would not allow it. His hand came back under her chin and he searched her face. He remained silent.

Kagome took in a breath and let her hands slide from his neck.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you can smell it. The child. _Your _child, that I carry within me," she began and his eyes widened. His breathing became ragged and he stepped away from her. He could not have done worse if he slapped her in the face.

"So, it is true then. I'm not going mad," he whispered, almost to himself. Kagome steeled herself and clenched her hands. "Yes. I carry a half-breed Sesshoumaru. I know your kind despises them-," his eyes flashed up to hers, dark like amber now ",-but please. I must know what you think. Will you accept him? Our son?.." Kagome asked, her last words a whisper. Sesshoumaru never moved his eyes from her face, yet Kagome could tell none of his thoughts from them. She never could.

The silence was so heavy. Kagome wanted to cry again. There had been such love a few moments ago. Now this. _Now he hates me again... _Kagome bit her lip to keep the tears back._ How can he hate his own son?_

There was a stone bench that stood next to the lilies. Kagome had not noticed it until she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes go to it. He walked to it with slow steps, and sat down heavily. Kagome heard the stone crack. She followed and stood in front of him; blue eyes shining like crystal in the starlight.

"Sesshoumaru, I understand that you are displeased, but-," Kagome began. Suddenly, his hand was around her wrist. She gasped and looked down to him. His mouth was slightly ajar, his eyes wide. It was so unlike him, Kagome almost felt afraid. Then, he pulled her down and Kagome was forced to his lap; legs going around his waist and hands returning to his neck to keep her balance. Kagome looked into his face, dumbfounded. _But I-_

She heard him take in a shaky breath and then he cupped her face with one of his hands. "Kagome-," his voice was thick and she let her head fall against his. "Kagome, do you know how old I am?"

Kagome blinked and found the question bizarre. Her head swam with confusion, and her hands were so hot against the coolness of his neck. _What his he talking about? What about our child? _Kagome sighed and steadied her heart.

"I know not. I know that demons age differently that us humans," she started, reveling in how one of his hands traced patterns across her back. She shivered and continued. "I would say, a hundred years old?" Sesshoumaru laughed, a soft laugh, and the breeze whispered in approval of the sound. Kagome pressed herself closer to him. _Did I say something funny? _His breath was warm on her lips as he spoke again.

"Kagome. I am over four hundred years old," he whispered and Kagome froze. Her breaths came out in bursts now_. ...Four hundred?... _She started to pull back but the hand on her face restrained her. "Know, that in all of my four hundred years, never once have I been able to sire a child..." The hand on her waist moved to her stomach, already plumping with the growing child. "Never. I gave up hope of having children about a century ago.." He kissed her cheek. And then the other. A soft kiss like the touch of the wind. Kagome tried to process his words, still overwhelmed at his age. _He wanted a child then. But, he could not have one. That means…_

Sesshoumaru continued, perhaps oblivious to Kagome's inner turmoil. "Then, I met you," he whispered. A clawed hand brushed back her bangs. He grew still and Kagome waited eagerly for his next words. "I lay with you a few times. A runaway princess who had no where to go." He smiled in memory. "Months passed. You left. I returned to you-," and his hand tightened on her stomach ",-and I smelled my child in you." He looked up and Kagome found his eyes to be so luminous it almost hurt to hold his gaze. Sesshoumaru kissed her. A warm kiss that melted her heart. "I could not believe it. After hundreds of demonesses, it was just a couple days with one human that gave me a child. Something I thought impossible." He smiled and Kagome didn't know she was crying until Sesshoumaru was wiping away tears with a tender hand. "So, no- I am not displeased Kagome," he said softly. "Far from it. You have given me the greatest gift…"

Kagome sniffed and touched Sesshoumaru's face. She kissed the moon on his brow and he shivered. "I am glad Sesshoumaru," she whispered. _How could I ever have been afraid that he would not accept our child? He loves him. Our little boy. Thank the gods…_ Then, he suddenly lifted her in his arms and got to his feet. Kagome laughed and clung to him, face nuzzling his neck.

"Good. Let us return to my quarters. It is getting cold," he said, and pressed a chaste kiss to her head before wrapping hair in a tight bundle. His steps were almost silent as he walked.

Kagome closed her eyes and let the steady beat of Sesshoumaru's heart lull her to sleep...

* * *

All righty guyz. Sorry for posting this so late at night, but something told me I had to do it now. =3 Watever. Hope everyone likes!! Sesshy and Kagome re-united!! Yaaaaay.. Now I'm gonna' hit the hay before my eyes fall out... lol Zzzzzz


	18. Careless

**Chapter 18: Careless**

Kagome was pulled from sleep by the sound of a door sliding shut. She blinked and came aware of strong arms holding her to a strong chest. _Sesshoumaru._ Kagome looked up and saw his gold eyes flash out through the dark. _Where?-_

The faint outline of walls and a futon came into her line of sight. _Oh. We're in his room. _

Quite suddenly heat flooded her body and Kagome gasped. Memories of sizzling nights spent with the demon in his cottage filled her head. She shivered and brushed faint kisses across the hard line of Sesshoumaru's jaw. Then down his lean neck, and then across his collar bone. Kagome heard something rumble in his chest and grinned.

He quickly crossed the room and laid her gently on the futon. He crouched over her and tore off her head scarf. The moment the fabric was gone Sesshoumaru's face was in her hair, his chest rising to touch hers as he inhaled deeply. Kagome ran hands over his back and could feel the strong muscles beneath the kimono. She ached to feel them without clothes. Sesshoumaru growled appreciatively and nipped at her ear with playful fangs. Kagome arched into him with a moan. It was all Sesshoumaru needed. He covered her with his body and slipped off her kimono.

That night, they rediscovered each other bodies. Kagome remembered what it felt like to have his mouth all over her bare skin, on her shoulders, her breasts and stomach. How he loved to kiss her stomach.. She remembered how smooth Sesshoumaru's skin was beneath her hands, and how hard his naked chest was under her fingertips. How broad his shoulders were and how foreign the points of his ears were in her lips. She remembered how he felt inside her, and how wonderful it felt to cry his name out in the night.

Many hours later, when they were finished, Kagome lay next to Sesshoumaru in a sweaty mess of limbs and silver hair and felt complete. He held her close to him, lips running over her skin even as he slept, heart beating in harmony with hers. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as she continued to pant. _Just like at the cabin. No better. He loves me now. And I him.._

Kagome sighed and found sleep embraced in the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body.

* * *

It seemed as if no more than seconds had passed, before she was being shaken awake. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to pitch black. It was still night. "Wha-?" she muttered incoherently as fabric was draped across her back and her arms were guided into sleeves. "Sesshoumaru?" He answered her with a kiss on her forehead, before continuing to dress her in the darkness. It took her a moment to realize that he was fully dressed as well. _When did-?_

Then she was being forced up and led across a lacquered floor; cold beneath her naked feet. "Sesshoumaru what's going on?" she whispered frantically up at him. They stopped and he swept her into his arms, his face burying itself in her hair. "Kagome, you must return to your room. You cannot be allowed to be seen with me in my bed. Not now. Kouga is in the adjoining room. He will guide you back." He cupped her face and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. Kagome could do nothing but welcome his tongue and press her chest to his. Too soon he broke away. "Good night Kagome," he whispered and she heard a door being slid open. "Why can I be seen with him and not you?" she asked, grabbing Sesshoumaru's kimono with stubborn hands. _I can't leave him yet. Not when I've just found him!_ Kagome could see nothing through the dark, her mind still fuzzy with sleep and spent passion. But she couldn't miss the flash of his teeth as he grinned. "Because the guards saw you with him, not me," he said softly, and ran a claw fondly over a breast. Kagome shivered and felt her eyelids droop.

Then, another set of hands were grabbing her and she was pulled out of Sesshoumaru's embrace. She cried out at the loss, and reached for him, but was restrained and forced across more lacquered floor. "Shhh. Kagome, it's me, Kouga. I will lead you back to your room," his familiar voice rasped in her ear. He jammed the scarf back over her head, how she was beginning to hate it, and slipped his arm across her waist.

As she was led briskly up stair cases and down halls, Kagome couldn't help but feel bitter. Was it to be that way from now on? If she wanted to have _any_ time with Sesshoumaru, she would have to slink around in the night like some wanton criminal? Kagome sighed and drooped against Kouga for lack of something better to do. He didn't seem to mind. _Sleep. I just need sleep, and I'll figure this whole thing out in the morning... _Kagome desperately wished it were Sesshoumaru's arm around her instead of the wolf's..

She yawned and let Kouga take her where he willed.

Kagome did not recall ever reaching her room. She only remembered the absence of Kouga's touch on her back, then wrinkled hands leading her to her futon. She collapsed onto it and was asleep before she could even pull on her blankets..

* * *

"My Lady? Are you paying attention?"

Kagome blinked and looked at the wrinkled face before her. Sachiko was trying to hide a grin and Kagome looked down at her knees. _Oh yes. We're playing Go…_ Kagome sighed and moved one of her pieces, its glassy surface cool against her fingers. She didn't have a strategy, and she was sure Sachiko was dominating the playing board. But Kagome didn't care.

Sesshoumaru was in another meeting with her father, probably discussing things she and him had discussed countless times at his cottage. Kagome felt her cheeks heat as she recalled the touch of his hands on her body. _Had I really spent all night with him?_ _It felt so short-_ she thought absently as she stroked her belly.

Sachiko laughed and Kagome looked up. "I believe that's my tenth win in a row, My Lady," she beamed and Kagome smiled. She threw her hands up in defeat. "Why do I even try anymore? I obviously stand no chance against Master Sachiko! Woe is me!" Kagome wailed dramatically, and the maid across from her giggled. She slapped Kagome gently on the shoulder as her other hand reset the board. "You flatter me My Lady. I know you are simply letting me win," she said, eyes bright with a feline gleam. Kagome shook her head and got to her feet. The air was cool in the room, winter beginning to make its presence felt, but Kagome felt hot. Trapped.

"Sachiko, I am tired of this room. Of Go! Is there nothing more we can do?" she sighed in frustration, and ran a hand through her bangs. The maid remained kneeling and clasped her hands calmly in her lap. "My Lady, you know you are forbidden to go elsewhere without your guards. At the moment, they are being used to guard your father," she said, the speech not new to Kagome. She rolled her eyes and began to pace, eyes going longingly to her boarded up window. "Oh I know _that_ Sachiko. You've already told me a thousand times!" she sighed and ran her fingers over the hated wood of her window. The Land of Flowers was not a land of warriors. It was a land of farmers; its people would rather tend to their fruit and their orchards than pick up a sword. Men in the military were few and valued. Of _course_ her father would need every guard he had when facing the Terrible Demon Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed again; it probably numbering in the hundreds. "I just wish that Sesshoumaru would send some of his soldiers over here like we _agreed_ on," she whispered and sat back down on her cushion. Sachiko was silent. "Is that not what we formed this treaty for?! So the Land of Flowers was not defenseless? Our military is pathetic! We need more men!" she muttered and moved one of her pieces; a white stone. Kagome knew she was babbling. She was angry at being ignored. She needed an outlet- and frustration with the treaty was all she could find. Sachiko moved one of her own pieces and spoke. "My Lady, you are wise. But, the people do not trust your Lord Sesshoumaru. He is demon-kind. You think they would accept his men, even if we need them?" she asked and Kagome frowned. She knew the maid was right. Kagome moved again. "Well, let's hope my father realizes that we need a stronger army. Sesshoumaru is our only chance…"

* * *

That night, Kouga came again. Kagome followed like a lamb on a leash, and shared another passionate night with Sesshoumaru. He had welcomed her with open arms and need in his eyes. She did not fall asleep after the love-making; her arms clamped around his bare chest, her legs wrapped tightly around his own. _I will savor every moment with him this time-_ she vowed. Sesshoumaru noted her reluctance to sleep and kissed her ear tenderly, claws moving idly moving across her stomach. "You are not tired?" he asked and Kagome yawned. He smiled and Kagome felt her heart twist. _He only smiles for me, only lets his shields down for me.._ The thought made Kagome hold him tighter and she buried her face in his hard chest. His skin was slick and warm; the feeling of it igniting that something warm between her legs. "Sleep is a waste of my time with you," she muttered. His hand came to a stop on her hip. When he did not speak Kagome felt it up to her to fill the silence. "How did the meeting with my father go?" she asked him softly and he pulled back so he could look in her eyes.

He searched her face and must have found something in her blue eyes. "Agreeable. Your father understands that he needs my help if he wants to ensure the continued well-being of his country," he said, voice still lazy and out of character. Kagome nodded and hoped that that meant soldiers were coming their way. "Do….-you find him more pleasant in discussing this treaty than I?" she asked playfully, and lifted her head to kiss him lightly on the chin. Kagome saw him smile again and he closed his eyes. "No," he replied simply and caught her mouth in a long kiss.

In the end, Kagome did fall asleep, Sesshoumaru's calm like a drug. She did not dream...

As yesterday, Kagome was awoken in the middle of the night and was forced back to her room with Kouga as her guide. Kagome knew it would happen, but a small part of her had hoped it wouldn't. The next day was the same as the one before it. As was the next and the next. By day, Sesshoumaru would spend all his time with her father. If not in meetings, than in touring the palace grounds with a small entourage of soldiers and scholars- both of which Kagome were not allowed to attend. By night, Kagome was Sesshoumaru's devoted lover. They talked briefly about the treaty, of the past, but most of it was spent in sex. The one time she had resisted Sesshoumaru's advances, hoping to simply talk with him, her lust had won out and she had lost herself inside him.

On the fourth night of Sesshoumaru's stay at their palace, Kagome steeled herself. Kouga shut the door behind him as he slipped out, and Kagome simply stood at the door. Sesshoumaru stood by the futon, still and silent in the dark like a shadow.

Silence stretched on. Kagome, as usual, was the one to break it.

"Sesshoumaru, I do not wish to spend this night in….erm…-," Kagome blushed as she searched for the appropriate word. Sesshoumaru took that time to walk to her and wrap his arms around her waist. Kagome sagged against him and sighed. "My time with you is running out-," she murmured, her sadness like lead in her stomach ",-there is so much I wish to say." Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair soothingly. "Come," he said and took her hand. They sat together on the futon. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were the only light in the dark. He sat across from her and simply held one of her hands in his own. He did nothing more.

Kagome loved how still he could be sometimes, as if he were made of stone.

And hated it.

"Sesshoumaru, you know I love you," she began, heart faltering at saying it aloud. _I love you __**so**__ much. I would die for you were it not for my child. _Sesshoumaru only blinked, the only thing telling her that he heard. "We need to discuss what will happen with our son," Kagome whispered and a silver brow rose. He leaned forwards and rested his head on her stomach. Kagome smiled and let her fingers weave their way into his silver mane. Sesshoumaru breathed in and then let out his breath, something rumbling in his chest. "Son?" he whispered and Kagome was glad the dark hid her blush. "Well, I don't know for certain, but I hope it will be a son. I hope- he looks like you.." Sesshoumaru laughed softly and sighed. "I hope he doesn't…" he said so softly Kagome almost missed it. She frowned but decided not to press it. She held him to her and continued to stroke his long river of hair. "Sesshoumaru, I know our child cannot be apart of your world, being a half-blood. He cannot inherit, or rule..," Kagome sighed and beat down her rising pain at the realization. "Nor can he do so in my world. What will happen to him?" Her voice broke and Kagome bit her lip_. I will not cry. I _will_ give my son a future.. I must. _

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long time. When he eventually lifted his head to stare at her with his deep amber eyes, Kagome was lost. "I am Lord, Kagome. My people will accept my child whether they wish to or not," he rumbled and then sat erect. "My son," he whispered the words reverently His hand tightened momentarily around hers before he pulled it away. "They should be happy I finally have an heir. After two hundred years since I've ruled our country.." Kagome did not miss the bitterness in his voice.

_He has lived so long alone. I must save him. My love. Oh how my chest feels so full of love, and happiness! Relief. I feel as if I might drown in it.._

She wound her arms around Sesshoumaru and wished he could feel what she felt. She wanted to take away all his sorrow and pain.. Kagome breathed in shakily and kissed his lips in a gentle caress. "Thankyou Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I had become afraid, that he would be alone in this world-," she began when a clawed thumb brushed across her lips. He leaned down and rested his head against hers. "No. That will never happen. As long as I'm rule the Western Lands, my child will always have a place besides me…," he whispered fiercely. His voice was so certain; all misgivings vanished from Kagome's heart. She sighed and let him cradle her in his arms.

They leant back together and settled themselves on the futon. Clothes remained tied. Bodies were pressed close. Kagome drifted into a peaceful sleep and imagined living in a demon palace with a little white haired boy running into her arms…

* * *

Kagome was jolted awake by a tight pain in shoulder. Her eyes flew open and she looked to Sesshoumaru. He was beneath her and it was his hand clenched around her arm; the source of her discomfort. "What is it?" she murmured, her hands sliding out from beneath his kimono. His eyes were sharp and alert, his body stiff. _Is it time for me to leave with Kouga? It seems late. _Dim light filtered in from a closed window and Kagome blinked. _Light?... How-_

Sesshoumaru blurred and was on his feet. Kagome collapsed onto the futon, mind dizzy. "Kagome-," he began, voice cold and hard. She had not heard it such in a long time. "We have over slept. You must-," then his head whipped to the door and it slid open. Kagome's eyes flew to the sound and her heart missed a beat.

'_We have overslept_.' The words rung in her head and Kagome understood.

A stunned servant stood before them, hand still on the door and mouth agape. He blinked before stuttering "P-princess Kagome?.." Sesshoumaru looked to her with a stranger's eyes, hollow and bleak. Kagome felt fear pulse like ice through her veins. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't-

Kagome sat up and gripped her kimono close. It had fallen open some how. The servant instantly dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before Sesshoumaru; head pressed to the floor. "F-forgive m-me My Lord. I did not know you had company-," he began and Sesshoumaru cut him off. "_Get out_," he said, voice utterly drained of emotion. The servant whimpered and crawled away. He shut the door and Sesshoumaru whirled on Kagome.

She flinched but she could not get up. Her muscles felt dead. Her lungs so cold..

_We've been found out. I should have been more careful. Stupid. __**Idiot!**__ My father will know.. Our child- _

Then Sesshoumaru was hauling her to her feet. He threw his futon into his closet and slammed the sliding door shut. He was back in front of Kagome in less time than it took to breathe. "The servant will spread what he has seen-," he said and dragged her to Kouga's adjoining room. The wolf blinked in surprise when they entered, just finishing buckling on the last of his armor. "Take her to her room," Sesshoumaru barked. "Do not be seen." The wolf was still, shock still glassy in his eyes. Then he blurred. He grabbed Kagome, flattened her against his chest and began to sprint out of the door. "Sesshou-!" she screamed. Kouga's hand quickly covered her mouth.

Her last sight of Sesshoumaru was his grim face, eyes cold- and empty.

They reached her room in mere moments. Kouga had ran. So fast, Kagome was not sure any human eyes could have seen him. When he let her go, she stumbled and fell to the floor. Sachiko's hands were on her in and instant. "My Lady!" Kouga clenched and unclenched his hands. Kagome felt too numb to move.

"Kagome, have you-? Did they-?" the wolf began hesitantly, and Kagome could only look at him. The answer must have shone in her eyes.

He cursed and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. I let you over sleep. Shit _shit_," he muttered and then took in a steadying breath. He looked at her then, eyes teal blue and Kagome did not recognize him. "Princess, My Lord will work this out. Trust him. For now, stay calm and deny everything," he said evenly. Then, he was gone as if stolen by the wind.

_I did this. I was so stupid. I've ruined everything. _

The tears dried up in her chest as did any happiness. Kagome could only breathe shallowly as Sachiko held her and asked her questions Kagome could not hear.

_Sesshoumaru.. _

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and began to prepare her speech. _I'll be damned if I let my father take away my child. My __**mate**__. I am not afraid of him. _Not anymore.

* * *

Well. Lol! Sorry guyz. I hope this chapter is liked, even though our duo might be torn apart. Again. We gots some maajjooorr action up ahead in the next couple chapters! O.o Fights. Blood. Good stuff like that. =P Oh, and I'm going to this tennis camp? yeah- so I wont be able post anything for 3 weeks mabye more. T.T Hope you guyz can wait that long!!

-Kirin


	19. We Go To Battle

**Chapter 19: We Go To Battle **

Sesshoumaru tied on his robes and sash with a single minded clarity. He didn't feel fear, or panic. Nor even the slightest wrinkle of distress.

Only calm.

A soldier's mastery of emotion that pain and death had taught him. His hands moved in smooth motions as he tightly braided his hair and slipped on tabi socks. His boots were laced tightly and his hakama tucked into their shin guards. When he was done with his wardrobe, he heard a knock on his doors.

"Enter." His voice was as cold as his thoughts.

The doors slid open to reveal a tall man with amber hair and amber wings. His armor was black and a thin blade hung sheathed at his waist. _Yakusho._ The eagle demon bowed and prostrated himself at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Rise," Sesshoumaru told him and the man obeyed. He stood almost as tall as Sesshoumaru, and his earth brown eyes met gold without flinching. Sesshoumaru frowned and took in a silent breath of the eagle's scent. _His eyes are different…Dull and flat. _Wind, sky and clouds filled his nose. The essence of Yakusho. But there was something more. A darkness that bit at Sesshoumaru's nose like the stench of a human. It was incredibly faint, so much so Sesshoumaru had almost missed it. Something was off. Sesshoumaru took in another look at his commander and noticed his ashen skin and the weariness he carried in his limbs. _He has bad news?_

"Speak Yakusho," he ordered and continued to examine the demon. The man nodded and his wings rustled. "My Lord, we have just received word from Lord Jaken. The armies of the Eastern Lands attacked our border yesterday. Their numbers are small and they have not yet declared war."

The demon grew quiet and Sesshoumaru considered the information. It was not a surprise. _So, those fools have finally grown a spine..._ He nodded and looked to Yakusho. _I will crush them before they actually become a problem. _"We leave at sunset," he told the eagle. The demon nodded and Sesshoumaru turned away from him. He crossed to the corner where Lord Matsumoto's gifts had once piled high. Now, only his two swords lay in the dusty crevice. "Load the wagons and alert the men. I want everything ready before daylight has gone." Sesshoumaru lashed the weapons to his sash, running fond fingers over their hilts. Their power pulsed at his touch and a familiar bloodlust begin to creep into his belly. Sesshoumaru grinned darkly. Battle. _That_ he knew how do without a fault.

"Keep the humans out of this," he said and turned back to his commander. "Am I understood?" The demon bowed, massive wings draping the ground. "Yes My Lord." Sesshoumaru nodded and forgot about the disturbance in eagle's scent. He turned back to his dusty room and listened to the steady beat of his own heart. "Go." Yakusho left without a sound.

_Pathetic. I actually welcome this fight_- Sesshoumaru thought bitterly to himself. The room he had occupied for almost a week was barren and empty. The humans gifts had been packed away, sheets and futon stored out of sight. His clothes had already been taken out to the wagons… All that was left were memories.. Memories of blue eyes and gentle hands. They pushed at the barriers of Sesshoumaru's mind and he quickly brushed them aside. His heart beat once with pain, before calm took hold once more. _No. I will not think of her now. _He walked to the doors of the room and slid them open. His stay at the human's palace was over. Now, all that was left to do was convince the Human Lord to give up his daughter's hand in marriage, and then to return to his land and crush a nuisance of an enemy. Sesshoumaru's footsteps were silent as he moved down the lacquered hall. He frowned and remembered the weight of his swords.

_My first task might prove even more difficult than my second… _Sesshoumaru did not ask for an audience with the Human Lord. The thought didn't even cross his mind. He followed his nose to the throne room and flung open its screen doors. He heard gasps, then the familiar scent of fear creep into the air. Sesshoumaru kept his face blank and gazed back at Lord Matsumoto and his guest. The man standing before the lord was dressed as a scholar, his eyes glazed with fright. Guards standing on both of the lord's sides tensed and gripped their weapons. Sesshoumaru was already impatient. He met the lord's eyes and found them to be almost as steely as his own. But, the man was still human, and Sesshoumaru could smell the weakness in the man's breast. "Lord Matsumoto," he said loudly, and inclined his head in acknowledgement. He clenched his fangs and tried to brush of the displeasure of having to address the man as an equal. _His is my ally now. I will need him for war if it comes. And for- _

* * *

"Forgive my interruption," he said, and the room grew quiet. After a couple tense moments, the lord motioned for his guards to back down. The scholar scurried out of the room like an insect. "What is so urgent, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked, voice mildly irritated. Sesshoumaru took in the man before him. His body radiated confidence and authority, an arrogance built up by the power of Lordship. But Sesshoumaru could sense the fear he held of demonkind. Of _him._ The calm he portrayed was only a front. _Weak. They are _all_ weak. _"Lord Matsumoto," Sesshoumaru began, voice ringing with true power. "The Land of the East's armies have attacked my country, and they seek war. I must set out today and return to my land." The human's eyes widened momentarily. "I see..," he said softly and fingered his thin beard. The human's eyes gleamed as he sat straighter in his throne. "I am sorry to hear of this, but we knew this day would come. The trade points we established will be put into use immediately. By when will you require our first shipment of grain and fruit?" Sesshoumaru went through his battle plan he had formulated upon the first mention of war many years ago, and relayed it to the human lord.

He was not used to discussing such things with one so weak. With a _human._ But the man had power among mortals, and did have value. His wit was not dull. He did have his uses.

The lord nodded and met Sesshoumaru's eyes, that time with less fear. "Very well. You will receive our shipments on time, and consecutively. Lord Sesshoumaru, you have the Land of Flowers full support." Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to stand in front the lord. He stood but refused to step down from his throne. Sesshoumaru looked up at the human with veiled disgust and admiration. "Your help is welcomed, Lord Matsumoto. It will not be in vein." The man before Sesshoumaru nodded and his fear dissipated. _Strange-_ Sesshoumaru thought idly._ Perhaps the human might actually prove more useful than I thought. _Sesshoumaru continued, his primary purpose for seeing the human ringing clear in his thoughts. "Our treaty will be tested. If this battle turns to war, the clash between demons will be long and will require much effort from both our lands." The human nodded and Sesshoumaru did not sense resentment or cowardice in him. He continued. "Lord Matsumoto, to strengthen our alliance-," Sesshoumaru dominated the humans gaze, letting his youki fill the room ",-I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

The human did not even flinch. "I have suspected you would ask such a thing," he began, and Sesshomaru did not let himself grow angry. The lord sighed and returned to his throne. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru, I want our treaty to succeed. I will give you my daughter in the ultimate show of friendship." Sesshoumaru felt nothing but a glimmer of satisfaction. He inclined his head in his form of respect. "Your dedication to our alliance is a great gift Lord Matsumoto," Sesshoumaru said evenly and met the human's dark eyes. "Once this battle is over, I will return for her. We will win this war, and I will ensure the future prosperity and wealth of your land."

Then the meeting was over. Sesshoumaru did not care to spend another moment in the human's presence. He walked quickly out of the throne room, human lord forgotten easily, and then pushed open the towering wooden gates of the palace with even less effort. First he went to the stables to make sure all their demon mounts had been removed. Then, to the palace courtyard to survey the men load their belonging into the wagons. They had not brought much. Grain, fruit, herbs and spices were stored tightly in dry places. Clothes, tack, textile and other tools were stowed with the Human Lord's gifts of silk and brocade. The silver and other valuables were put into the wagon closest to Sesshoumaru, who would ride at the head of the small entourage of demons.

Sesshoumaru nodded, the pace acceptable. They would be packed and ready to depart before sunset. Sesshoumaru caught scent of Kouga, and turned to find the wolf demon approaching. His features were grin and hair messier than usual. The wolf stopped when he reached Sesshoumaru and bowed deeply. He rose and their eyes locked.

"My Lord, did you-," he began and Sesshoumaru cut him off. "If you ask about the princess, my marriage to her has been set." The wolf's eyes widened and he seemed momentarily at loss for words. Then he grinned and the light returned to his face. "Ha! I knew if anyone could convince that oaf, it was you My Lord!" he bellowed and slapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru kept his face blank and shrugged off the hand. "Yes. Now, forget these humans and focus on our battle with the Lands of the East," Sesshoumaru said and Kouga's smiled faded. He quickly grew serious. "I understand My Lord. We must crush their forces and find the reason for this attack," Kouga said and ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. "I just don't understand it. They have nothing to gain by attacking us with such low numbers. A trap? Or perhaps they are being led by someone _very_ inexperienced..." Sesshoumaru had thought of both. He turned away from Kouga and looked back to the wagons. "I must speak with Jaken." _I need to find out just _what_ exactly has happened._ Kouga nodded and looked back towards the palace. "I think it's some idiot who's leading this revolt," he whispered and grinned. He cracked his knuckles and Sesshoumaru could feel the rise of his youki. "Man, those eastern demons are such morons! I can't wait to get my hands on them." Kouga made tearing motions with his claws and laughed. "These bastards have been bothering us for _years_. Now its payback time!" He whooped and Sesshoumaru shook his head. He growled and the wolf instantly sobered. "Kouga, I have a message for you to deliver to Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, so softly only the wolf could hear him. Kouga nodded and his blue eyes dulled with sadness. He knew they would not see her for some time..

_I must destroy these demons quickly. For her. For my child... _Sesshoumaru vowed this silently to himself, and began to make his way to his mount. The demon stallion whinnied in greeting, its red eyes gleaming as brightly as the scales on its back. He grasped its reigns and closed his eyes.

_Goodbye Kagome… I will come back for you. Soon…_

* * *

Kagome had dressed herself in the blandest of colors. Gray and brown plum. Her hair was gathered at the nape of her neck and was left unadorned. Her face was powdered but the rouge was forgotten. She looked like a ghost; the desired affect. _My father will not see a helpless lover. No. He will see a pale woman of control and emptiness. He cannot hurt a spirit…._

Sachiko had remained silent the entire time she had dressed Kagome. When her outfit had been complete, the maid had lingered at Kagome's side; providing the comfort she could not speak. When her father's summons eventually came that afternoon, Kagome was ready for them. She was not scared or frightened. Only determined_. I have shamed Sesshoumaru. And our son. I will set things right. _

* * *

Kagome bowed low before her father, head brushing the smooth wood of the floor. When he spoke to her, she did not rise. "Do you know why I have summoned you here?" he asked, his voice empty of emotion. Kagome closed her eyes. "Yes Father."

"Do not address me as 'father'. You are hardly a daughter to me." Kagome bit her lip. Saddness welled up in her breast, and she thought of her child. _No. I will not lament. Be strong._ "Forgive me. Lord Matsumoto. Yes, I know why I am here." Silence stretched on and Kagome listened to her father's slow breathing. "Rise." She did so, and looked at the man before her. His face was blank. His elegant robes of red and emerald did nothing to mask the hardness of eyes. He was always so emotionless and cold. _What did Mother ever see in him?.. _"You do?" he asked in mock surprise. "Then you know why I am upset. Why I am angry? Answer me this." Her father leant his face in his palm, as if he was weary. But his eyes told a different story, steely black like obsidian. Kagome blinked as she realized his mask had cracked. _Oh yes, he is angry… _"Do you carry Lord Sesshoumaru's half blood child?" his voice made Kagome shiver. She swallowed and wet her lips. "Yes." He nodded, as if her answer had been expected. "Have you been sharing his bed his entire stay here? Disregarding my strict orders?" There was not point in denying it. "Yes," she replied, no more than a whisper. Again, he nodded. "You acknowledge your disobedience?" Kagome nodded wearily. "Speak up girl, I can't hear you." Kagome clenched her teeth and continued too look at her father's slippered feet. "Yes, Lord Matsumoto." He sat upright and his large hands gripped his throne with sudden intensity. "Good. I just want it clear that I have more than reason to disown you." Kagome let her face remain lax, as if she did not hear him. On the inside, her heart was cracking along old scars. "I would disown you, Kagome. You have brought more than shame to my name. You have soiled it, as if I was no more than a filthy farmer or a pig herder!" he was on his feet and Kagome met his eyes. They were black with rage. "I've given you more than enough chances, simply because of your mother. But no more! It is obvious you are not like your Royal Brother Souta. You are a disgrace to our family, and I wish I could be done with you!" Kagome breathed in shallowly, carefully keeping her thoughts on her child.

"But the gods seem to have taken pity on you Kagome, for all your pettiness. Be thankful. I will not disown you-," he sat back down in a rustle of silk and brocade ",-because this morning Lord Sesshoumaru came to me and asked for your hand in marriage."

Kagome felt her heart tremble in her chest. Her eyes widened and Kagome made a strangled sound, her lungs forgetting how to breathe for a moment. "I cannot let our Friend and Ally marry a peasant. No. He will have to marry a princess." Kagome focused on breathing, her heart burning so hotly she felt sweat bead on her skin. "I will give you one last chance Kagome. Since you could not act honorably for me, at least do so for him. You have gone out of your way to be with the demon. Well, he can have you. But do not forget- if you bring shame to him, I will not hesitate to renounce you. Have I made myself clear?"

Kagome bowed to the floor, hands slick and voice unsteady. "Yes Lord Matsumoto." _I can't believe it! I thought- I thought I would have had to kick and fight and scream to make him let us marry. But, he has already accepted it!! Sesshoumaru.. You did it. How?- Never mind how. It's come true! My child will be legitimate. I will have my love as my husband.. I never thought it would be so._

_I can't believe it… I can't-_

"You will be married when Lord Sesshoumaru comes back from battle. Until then, you will be staying at a Royal Villa in the northern edge of Maple Forest. I will not risk you bringing any more shame to our family. So, you will be moved to somewhere you can't possibly disgrace yourself. I will summon you when Lord Sesshoumaru returns." He looked away from her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now leave me." Kagome blinked in shock but did not hesitate. She bowed and quickly exited the room.

So many emotions were swirling in Kagome's head when she stepped from the throne room. But one thought rang true and clear. Sesshoumaru was going to battle. To fight. When she would see him again- was horribly uncertain. She looked up to the guards on either side of her. "Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving for battle? Why? When?" They did not answer. They didn't even look at her. "We will escort you to your room, Princess," was all they said. Kagome fumed and wanted to hit them. "No! Answer me! When does he leave?!" But it was useless. She would have had better luck with a stone wall. So she stopped asking, and let them mutely guide her back to her cell.

* * *

When she was back behind closed doors, Kagome grit her teeth in frustration. "Sachiko, Sachiko where are you?" Kagome called and sat down before her mirror. She rubbed her temples and wished Sesshoumaru was there. He was going back to his lands, thousands of miles away. To fight- who? The Lands of the East? Kagome knew they had a bone to pick with the Lands of the West… Kagome just hadn't thought they would make a move so soon! Then there was the villa. _That blasted villa! Sesshoumaru will have no idea where I am! _I_ don't even know where I'll be!_ Kagome groaned into her hands and tried to remain calm. _I know Sesshoumaru will not die. He's too stubborn for that. Too strong. But, how long will he be away? Will he return in time for our child's birth? _Kagome sat up and wrapped her arms around her belly. _The baby will come soon. When was it Sachiko said…-in six weeks? Seven? Ugh!- everything had gone wrong! _Kagome looked at herself in her mirror and drew strength. No. They were getting married. If anything, that was something to fight for. _So, he wants me to be out of his hair? Fine Father. At least I can be away from _**you**_ as well. Then Sesshoumaru will come for me- and I will have a family. A_ real_ family.._

Kagome got to her feet and began to un-do her hair. Ink black locks tumbled down to the floof and Kagome let out a breath. She looked around, but could not find Sachiko anywhere. Kagome stilled. She walked to her closet and then whirled around to her window. The maid wasn't there. "Sachiko?!" Kagome stumbled over to the chair and sat down heavily on it. Her sight blurred and Kagome cursed under her breath.

_Damn him. He took Sachiko from me!!_

He knew just how to hurt her.

Kagome heaved in a steadying breath and clenched her eyes shut. A faint rap on her doors came seconds later. "Come in," she called brokenly, and let a tear slide down her cheek. Just one. _Goodbye Sachiko.. _Kagome angrily wiped it away and took in the woman before her. She was young, so young- perhaps only a couple years older than Kagome. "Hello Princess," she said and bowed. Kagome looked at her bitterly before turning away. "What do you want?" she hissed. The girl was unaffected. Kagome reluctantly admitted she was pretty. Dark hair, milky tan skin. Warm brown eyes. She bowed again. "My name is Watanabe Sayuri, My Lady. I am to be your new maid." Kagome had expected as much. She sighed and let a familiar emptiness consume her.

"Very well then," Kagome said numbly. "Come help me undress." The maid did so. Her hands weren't as well trained as Sachiko's (nothing the girl did could compare with Sachiko), but they were gentle. As Kagome changed into lighter clothes, the maid- Sayuri, explained Kagome's present position to her. "Tomorrow morning My Lady, we pack your things and leave to the Villa of Maple Leaves. We will be escorted there by a couple guards, and we will probably reach it in three or four days. Then, the guards will leave us and it will only be you and me." The girl smiled then, a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Won't that be relaxing My Lady? Just you and I, alone in the peacefulness of the forest. Away from all the tangled webs of court…" The girl obviously wasn't thrilled on going. Her voice was almost as fake as her smile.

Kagome did not answer her. Her voice seemed to have shriveled up and died. _No matter. I don't have anyone to talk to anymore._ Kagome choked back her tears and silently mourned the loss of her only friend...

* * *

Poor Kagome. =( Well, guess what guyz? I'm back! Lol! If you didn't already know. Little foreshadowing, I predict this story has four chapters, five chapters max left. There's a lot more trouble to come. But the ending is happy. =3 I guarantee it. Hope you guyz liked this chapter!

-Kirin


	20. Out of Time

**Chapter 20: Out of Time**

Kagome sat on the lacquered porch of her small cottage and stared quietly out at the scene before her. Beyond her cottage, the ground was swathed in a thin blanket of white. Of snow. Snow drifted everywhere. It clung to tree branches and leaf blades like dust and hung suspended in the gray sky like the downy feathers of a chick.

The whole world was dusted with white and gray. Spring hand fled taking all its vibrant greens and pinks with it. Only paleness remained.

Kagome sighed and blew shallowly on her cupped hands. Her breath was not hot enough to do any good and she shivered. Kagome was huddled in layers and layers of woolen blankets. A thick pillow protected her from the coldness of the porch and braziers of glowing coals stood on either side of her. But all of her and her maid's efforts seemed to have been in vain. The cold of beginning winter still managed to slip into her shroud of warmth. It licked at her skin with tongues of frost and made her breaths gray like smoke.

Kagome frowned and pulled a blanket more tightly around her shoulders. _No. I will not go back inside. It's so dreary in there, like a tomb. I am not dead.. Even though I have been forgotten... _It was true. Her father, so angered by her acts of shame- had whisked her away from her palace and home, and locked her up in a dark little part of the forest where no one would find her. Once, Kagome had seen a wandering fur trapper pass her cottage. He had had a couple rabbits slung across his back and had been focused on his path through the thin trees. But for some reason, he had stopped and turned in her direction. When he spotted her, sitting on her porch, he had quickly crossed to her and prostrated himself at her feet in the snow.

Kagome looked fondly back at the memory. He had told her how the people had rioted because their princess had been forced to leave them once again. How they had found out of her absence Kagome did not know- but it had angered them. Of course, her father had quickly quieted the uprising, but the trapper had said anger still smoldered in their hearts. _'Don't worry Princess. We will find a way to bring you back! You are _our _Princess! We are not meant to be apart…,'_ he had said. The man stayed the night and had caught Kagome a deer and some rabbits to eat. Kagome had thanked him, to which he blushed deeply at. Then, the next morning- he was gone.

* * *

_Four days. Four days since I have seen any face besides Sayuri's. Two weeks since I have seen Sesshoumaru's… _

Two weeks. Her heart clenched at the thought. How she missed him.. Kagome was already starting her third week in the accursed Villa of Maple Leaves._ Villa of Nightmares would be a more fitting name.. _Kagome hated to admit it, but she actually missed the palace. In her small, cold cottage- days were long and dull. Kagome would wake and have a breakfast of soup and dried meat. Then, she would sit out on the porch and gaze longingly at the world around her. She would eat again in the evening, and then retire to her futon when the sky grew dark..

But, Kagome did not find her time on the porch to be that bad. Even though the world was white and bleak, it was still beautiful. To Kagome's eyes, eyes that rarely ever glimpsed the outside, it was like a dream. A repeating dream.. Snow shimmered like diamonds on tree branches that had slowly begun to shed their leaves. Animals had become fluffy and warm. The breeze had a refreshing coolness to it and the birds songs of flowers and chicks had been replaced by slow ones of shade and sleep.

Kagome yawned and blinked the frost from her eyelashes. _All right. I've done enough sitting. _She turned to the cottage's entrance and called for her one and only maid. "Sayuri. I need you." In moments, the shoji doors parted and the young girl slipped into the cold air. She too was layered in blankets. Her soft cheeks were tinged with pink and her breath was just as smoky as Kagome's.

She crossed to Kagome grasped her hand. Then, with a great pull- Kagome was on her feet.

Over the past weeks, her belly had grown as her baby had. Now, she could not even see her toes anymore. Moving around had become such an unexpected labor.. Kagome had to rely on Sayuri for most everything- from bathing and walking, to eating and sleeping. This _need_ had formed a strong friendship between the two that neither had expected.

Kagome looked fondly down at her stomach and ran a hand it over it. Not for the first time she wondered at her son's appearance. Would his hair be white like his father's? Or dark like her's? Blue eyes or gold? Would he have sharp little fangs and claws? Kagome smiled at the thought- realizing how hard it would be for her to raise him. She could not do it without Sesshoumaru's help. _He will be a little warrior, my son.. _Sayuri had told her the same thing many times. The maid had also spoken of how quickly he was growing. Only five weeks, but her pregnancy looked more as if it had been seven. _'Your baby is growing very fast My Lady. Too fast. I fear he might be too big for you.. When the time comes, you will require much more assistance than what I have to offer,_' she had whispered in worried tones. _'My father will allow me no extra help Sayuri. When my son comes, it will only be you and I. Don't look at me that way. My son will not kill me! _Kagome had to admit though, having a hanyou child had been quite the experience. Pains would rack her in the middle of the night at random times. Great pains that made her cry out in agony until she had gone hoarse. She had also taken up an odd craving for meat. The meat the trapper had caught for them was almost gone- and there had been a lot of it..

"Sayuri, I wish to take a walk in those cedar trees," Kagome told her maid suddenly. The girl blinked a couple times before frowning. "But My Lady, it is freezing! Surely you would rather rest inside with me in the warmth?" she said quickly. Kagome shook her head and began walking down the porch steps. She clenched her teeth at the exertion and took it one step at a time. Sayuri was forced to steady her and help her down the last one. Kagome let out her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. "No. I am _tried_ of resting. If I do anymore of it I will die!" she said loudly and grinned back at Sayuri. The maid shook her head and adjusted their blankets. "As My Lady wishes…" They walked slowly over the snow. It crunched like dry leaves under their sandals. Kagome took in a breath of cold air and smiled.

After a couple minutes of silence, the wind providing the only voice, Kagome decided to speak. "Sayuri, how do you think the battle is going over in the Western Lands?" she asked, keeping her voice neutral. Many nights, she had lain awake wishing she could see Sesshoumaru. Know that he was safe, that he was winning. She knew of course he had to be. Not a single person in the world could match Sesshoumaru's power or wit. She had heard so in the ballads about him. _And in simply loving the man. I feel like he is a part of me now.. But I am still alive. He must be too. He must be… We share the same heart. _

"I'm sure the battle with those dogs of the East has long been over. Lord Sesshoumaru is probably on his way here this moment My Lady," the girl said, and squeezed Kagome's hand. Kagome said nothing. Once again, her thoughts turned to the past. Turned to the day she had received Sesshoumaru's message those weeks ago..

* * *

_Kagome knelt in the middle of her room, her new maid away on some meaningless errand, and felt empty. The sadness was overwhelming. She would be leaving her home. Sachiko had already left her- and Sesshoumaru? Would she ever see him again? Kagome clenched her stomach and tried to be brave for her son. She had to be brave for him, even though she could just barely do so for herself. The tears dripped down her chin and her heart became cold like steel. Then, there was a knock on the boards of her window. Kagome's head whipped up and she quickly wiped her cheeks. Had she imagined the sound? Then the knock came again, faster and more urgent. Kagome quickly crossed to the boards. "Who's there?" she called, her fists clenching. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Kagome it's me! Can I come in? I have a letter for you from My Lord!" _

_Kouga. _

_Kaogme blinked at the shock of it and let out a quick breath. "Yes of course!" she called to him. "_Stand back_!" she heard behind the boards and had just enough time to stumble to the side before the wood cracked and burst into splinters. Then Kouga was crawling through the small opening and standing before her. Kagome looked up at the wolf and felt happiness. She smiled up into his jade blue eyes and tackled him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms across her shoulders and held her tightly to him. Kagome had needed it. Too soon he pulled back and brushed the tears from her face she hadn't felt. "Aw, it's good to see you to Princess," he said softly before letting his hand fall from her cheek. Then he pulled out a small roll of paper from his kimono and put it into her hands. "My Lord wrote this for you. Now I must go. The wagons are probably already on their way," Kouga said and pulled her into another fierce hug. It was all so fast. Kagome blinked through the tears, and when she could see again- Kouga was perched on the window sill. "Princess, I'll see you soon okay? Make sure you keep eating plenty of meat!" The wolf flashed her one more fanged grin. Then he was gone.._

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the white hills in the distance and fingered the soft, wilted paper in her sleeve. It was Sesshoumaru's letter. Kagome always kept it with her and knew its words by heart:

_I'm sorry I could not deliver this to you in person. _

_When this battle is over, I will return for you. _

_And I will not leave you again. _

_You will come back with me to my lands. _

_To your lands. _

His promise was what kept her sane. Kagome blinked and looked to Sayuri. The girl had stopped and her brows were furrowed. She looked to Kagome and put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Something was amiss. "My Lady, we have strayed far from the villa. Please, let us return and I will make us a warm meal," she said, almost begged. Kagome frowned and looked back. They had indeed wandered far. The cabin was a small smudge of brown against the snow. Kagome shrugged off Sayuri's hands and looked at her dark eyes. "What's wrong Sayuri. Tell me," she said, voice hard. The girl looked to the trees again and opened her mouth to speak- when something big knocked her off her feet.

Kagome gasped and could do nothing but watch as a dark figure- a man- plowed Sayuri into the snow. When they stopped moving, the maid lay still beneath him. Kagome cried out and tried to run to her, but the bulk of her baby made her stumble and fall to her knees. The man got to his feet and stepped away from Sayuri. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth open in a frozen scream; snow covering her face and hair like a veil.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off her; fear thick and metallic in her mouth. She couldn't move; couldn't breathe. _No no __**NO**__!! She can't be dead._ _She can't-_

**"_Sayuri!!" _**

Kagome saw the man's head turn towards her. Finally she got a look at his face, and realized he wasn't human. His skin was a dark maroon color and his shoulder length hair was darker than ink. Small horns stuck out of his scalp and bright red eyes set in a deadly handsome face gleamed down at her with malicous glee. He grinned; his sharp teeth a sickly yellow color. They triggered something primal deep in Kagome. _Run._ Kagome's eyes widend and she tried to get up. But the snow was too slick, and so cold beneath her skin it burned. She got to her feet just in time to have a clawed hand wrap around her neck. Kagome choked as she was lifted from the ground. Fear poured through her veins and her lungs ached for breath.

"I've finally got you," the demon behind her whispered, his lips almost brushing her ear. Claws dug into her throat and warm blood trickled down her neck. The demon laughed and his carrion breath made her cough furiously. Then another hand was slapped across her mouth. Kagome clawed at it but to no avail. She was not escaping. "Now now little wench. Can't have you making too much noise can we?" he whispered and licked the side of her face with a coarse tongue. Bile rose in her throat and Kagome screamed. The demon laughed again. Kagome fought for breath. _Seshou-_

There was a blunt and sudden pain in her head and the world went dark.

* * *

Short chappie but needed. Wow.. Anyone see that coming? O.o


	21. Ransom

**Chapter 21: Ransom**

When Kagome opened her eyes, feelings filtered into her like dappled light into a dusty window.

First she felt the air. It was hot and damp; sticking to her throat like cobwebs. Kagome coughed and then became aware of the coarse rope binding her wrists together.

_My wrists- are tied?.. _

She didn't feel panic. Not yet. She was still dazed and breathing was still too hard. Then she noticed the reed brown color that surrounded her and pressed upon her eyes almost painfully. Everything was brown and dark. Kagome blinked and felt something rough stretched around her neck. Itchy and tough like dead grass. A bag. There was a woven back wrapped around her head.

Then things began to click. Something was _wrong_.

Kagome felt her heart rate pick up and muggy air began to ooze more quickly in and out of her lungs. She began to struggle. Instantly hard, strong arms made their presence felt. One lay beneath her bent legs and the other clamped around her back and right shoulder. She was being carried. They began to squeeze; tighter and tighter until she felt as if her spine might crack in half. "_Stop_!" she wheezed and then broke into a fit of coughing. A voice muffled by the bag laughed above her. It was dark and raspy; and triggered that fear that had been lying dormant in her belly.

_I know that voice.._ Kagome's heartbeat sounded like a drum in her ears. She knew that voice. _Knew_ the burnt face and yellow teeth that accompanied it. Sleep vanished instantly from her thoughts and her skin prickled in a cold fear. "Who are you?!" she cried at the man carrying her. The demon. "Why are you doing this to _me_?!" Memories of the not so distant past trickled into Kagome's mind.

Memories of a girl lying still in the snow. Her blood spread across her pale lips and cheeks like poppy petals. Eyes glazed and sightless. A rancid breath filling her lungs. A voice that still made her want to scream..

It all pieced together. She had been abducted. By who and why she had no idea. She didn't know how long she had been knocked out- but she knew that she was wanted alive. Kagome took in a sticky breath; the cold air on her exposed hands and feet not matching up at all with the heat that surrounded her cheeks and neck. She steadied herself and pictured Sesshoumaru.

_Yes- think of Sesshoumaru._ He was coming for her. She knew that much. Surely he could smell her fear; feel her pain.. She also knew that her captor was demon. _Is he doing this to hurt Sesshoumaru? No! I can't let that happen! I __**won't**__ be a liability. Not to him… _

The demon holding her laughed again, and he readjusted her position with a quick jolt of his arms. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was sore all over. Every part of her body ached. Especially her bloated stomach. _The baby._ Kagome jerked her hands frantically in their binding and managed to turn her fingertips towards her belly. It was still plump. _Oh please gods, let him be safe. If he is hurt I- _Kagome tossed the thought from her mind; knowing too well she would go mad if her son was dead within her.

_He is strong. He is part demon. If anything, he is holding up better than I. _Through the din of her mind Kagome heard the demon speak. "Oh you'll find out soon enough, _Princess_," he said darkly, spitting out her title like a curse. Kagome tried to understand. But the bolt of pain that coursed through her with every one of the demon's steps made thinking almost impossible. _I can't take much more of this. _Her blindness and sheer helplessness made something cry out inside her.

A noise that sounded much like Sayuri's scream before she hit the ground.

'_You're going to die.'_ It whispered. _'Sesshoumaru is still probably fighting... You will a stinking corpse long before he notices something is wrong. You and your son.' _

Kagome silenced it. _Be strong Kagome. For Sesshoumaru. For your child._

* * *

Time wrinkled by in distorted fragments. Minutes felt like hours. Seconds were measured in footsteps and pain. After an eternity of waiting, Kagome's body drenched in sweat and still freezing- the demon finally came to a stop. Kagome was overcome by vertigo, and suddenly solid ground was beneath her feet. Bile threatened to fill her mouth and Kagome clenched her hands to stop it. The demon's hand grabbed her neck and pushed her forwards. "Inside wench," he muttered; the pressure of his claws a silent threat. Kagome focused on putting one foot in front of the other. But relying on the demon to guide her was not an easy task.

In no time the demon sighed impatiently and forced her to her knees. She felt fabric beneath her. The air was warmer and she could feel a pillow brushing up against her feet. _Where-?_

The bag was ripped from her head and Kagome clenched her eyes shut. Her skin burned from where the course fabric had been pressed against her neck. After a couple deep breaths, Kagome opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Instead of sky she saw a red fabric. It took a couple moments to realize she was in a tent; a big one. It was larger than her room. Braziers steamed in each of its four corners and assorted pillows lined the walls. Her eyes eventually met the center. There she saw a small mahogany desk; scrolls rolled across it like a thick blanket. Behind the desk- was another demon. It was only him and her. The demon who had carried her had vanished.

Kagome felt new fear rise in her chest. She swallowed thickly and took him in. The demon of course was a handsome one. His skin was alabaster pale and his dark hair had a faint green tint to it. It rolled down his back and even pooled on the floor. On his body, he wore bronzed armor- not terribly elaborate. It was simply well polished. Beneath it was a crimson brocade kimono with sleeves that ended in black wrist guards. _He must be the leader._ Kagome clenched her hands and met his face.

Again, blood red eyes peered out at her. His face was terrifying in its beauty. His mouth grinned at her making her heart beat faster still. He looked like the perfect predator. He the tiger- and she the cornered little mouse.

"Ah- Matsumoto Kagome," the demon's voice was rich and sultry. It made Kagome want to crawl into her skin and never come out. ",-so good to finally meet you." He mock bowed over his miniature desk and rose. Red eyes crinkled in laughter. "I am Naraku, your new Lord."

* * *

The following silence was stifling. Kagome frowned and picked her mind as fast as she could. In vain. The name meant nothing to her. Kagome took in a breath and made her face, however weak it might look, into a mask of calm. Barren of emotion and fear. _That's it. Think of how _he _would handle this. You are a Princess. Make him believe it._ "Why have you done this to me?.." Kagome demanded. The demon blinked and smiled. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his steely chest. "You tell me Princess. Any ideas?" he said silkily, still smiling. Kagome wanted to claw it off his face. Fear slowly turned into anger. "You are going to use me to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon's red eyes widened and he threw back his head and laughed. Deep laughter that had her itching to cover her ears.

Kagome felt her nails bite into her palms and she struggled to keep her face black. _Bastard. I hope Sesshoumaru kills you slowly. _When he finished, the demon sat straight and still smiled. "My, you aren't as dim as I thought! Yes, I will use you to hurt that arrogant pup. But that is not the main reason for your capture dear Princess. Got another one?" he grinned and Kagome remained silent that time_. He's toying with me._ Minutes passed and the demon's amusement faded from his red eyes. The smile remained.

"Fine. You're here Kagome, because I need a bargaining chip to use on your father," he said and leaned back again almost bored.

Kagome blinked and felt her body sag. _Of course._ The thought hadn't occurred to her but it made sense. The demon was going to use her to take over the Land of Flowers. _Well he's going to try.. If father doesn't give him what he wants, then the demon will have me killed. _Kagome almost smiled and met Naraku's arrogant gaze. _Good thing father cares as much for me as he does a lame goat. I'm sure he will be more than happy once I'm gone.. _But Sesshoumaru would come in time before she was killed. She trusted him absolutely.

"If my father doesn't comply? I doubt your army can overtake our entire country," Kagome replied coldly and the demon's smile grew. "Actually I think it can." His eyes left hers momentarily to scan on the scrolls unrolled before him. Battle plans. Then they flicked back up to her. "I have a little spy in your Land that has told me- your military isn't what it once was. You have grown weak. Even for humans." Kagome felt her face pale. _A spy?Who?! _Naraku looked at his black nails that oddly didn't have points. "So, invading and capturing it won't be a problem. Still, it would be nice to have human slaves. I don't really want to kill you _all._" The demon's red eyes darkened and looked like dried blots of blood. "That's why I want you all willing. Your father can do that for me. He'll surrender if it means saving his precious little daughter. The daughter, that his true love gave her life for."

Kagome snapped. No one talked about her mother. Especially not a demon like _him_. All the fear, confusion and pain burst inside her like a firework. She was on her feet before she realized it and lunged at him.

* * *

He stopped her easily. What did she expect.. He grabbed her bound wrists and held her like a rag doll. His face moved to hers and he inhaled deeply. "Mm. I smell that disgusting little pup of yours. How long has Sesshoumaru waited for one? Two, three centuries?" he smiled and his free hand ran over her belly. Kagome shrieked in rage and tried to brake free. His hand tightened around her hands. Bone cracked. Kagome let out a cry and went still. "I can't wait to see his face when he knows I have it. Knows I have _everything_ he has ever cared about. Oh you're such a prize Princess! I can take over a country and crush my greatest foe- all with you." Kagome stared at the demon's face through the pain and could still make out his wretched smile.

Naraku stood and deposited her back in the pillows. Kagome clenched her eyes as she hit the ground tried to stem the tears. "I never wanted the Lands of the West, Princess. Yours is so much more fertile. And run by humans! Such weak creatures... But that treaty you formed with the Dog. I couldn't just barge in. Then you captured Sesshoumaru's heart." He laughed heartily and ran his fingers down her cheek. "You! A human! You gave me just opportunity I needed. My golden goose," the demon continued. With every word Kagome felt her heart sink, until she feared it would drown in a pool of sorrow and shame. _What have I done?.._ The demon straightened and called a name. In seconds the red one stepped back through the flaps. He grinned down at her and Kagome looked away. _Damn you. Damn you all!_ Kagome wouldn't let that bastard use her like that. To make her hurt everything she ever loved. _No. I would rather die. _"Take her to her tent," she heard Naraku say distantly.

Kagome touched her belly_. If it were not for you my son, I would take my life here and now.. _Once again she was grabbed and heaved into rock hard arms. She gritted her teeth and knew not to struggle. The bag was forced back over her head and she heard the tent flaps part. "Sleep well Princess," she heard Naraku call. "You have a_ very_ big day ahead of you..."

His following laughter haunted her dreams the rest of that night.

* * *

Days later, Kagome found herself tied to some sort of beast. A demon mount, she remembered Sesshoumaru calling it. Its eyes were yellow like a cat's, and seemed much too intelligent. Green scales replaced fur. Its mane was red and soft like grass. It was much taller than any horse and looking down made Kagome ill.

She looked up at the sky. It was gray and bleak, just like her spirit. The cold air bit at her cheeks, cracking the layer of dried tears that was caked on her face. Ropes bound her to her saddle, feet to stirrups and wrists to the saddle horn. Moving to gain warmth was not an option. She only had on a couple layers of kimono, her blankets having been lost somewhere in translation. The demons would not spare her any of theirs. They treated her little better than an animal, giving her scalding glances and insulting her in a foreign tongue whenever they could. She was fed moldy food and her mouth was almost always dry do to lack of water. They only tolerated her because of Naraku; who Kagome had come to believe to be the Lord of the East. He was the only one who looked at her with feelings other than hatred and disgust. Kagome repressed a shiver and rubbed her palms together. The cold was everywhere and she could not hide from it. Even the beast below her would not lend her any of its warmth.

_Idiots. If they keep this up I'll be dead before we even reach the palace. _Kagome had to fight hard to remain calm; the knowledge of coming death and destruction lurking darkly on the fringes of her mind. The thought of Sesshoumaru was a small light in her chest. A flame of hope. She clung to it as if it were her only breath of life.

But, its light was fading.

Two days. It had already been two days since she had been stolen. And still no sign of him. But she would not give up. The moment she gave up on Sesshoumaru, her only chance of salvation, was the moment her heart stopped beating..

* * *

"Hey, you up there." Kagome blinked. Had someone spoken to her? She looked around to find a friendly face. She rode at the head of the army. Behind her rode thousands of demons; a gleaming ocean of armor and metal. The Eastern Army. Those who walked on foot were hulking monsters that towered over any man. Those who rode on beasts were lithe and agile killing machines; decked with spears, arrows and other weapons that would easily pierce human flesh.

Her land didn't stand a chance. Kagome had cried all night for it. For her people, for her father. They had been so scared of a threat, and all the while their biggest enemy was camping out just along their borders. _How did they keep themselves hidden for so long?_ Kagome had wondered. She had realized that Naraku had many spies in their lands. He had been watching them- for years. Learning their ways of life, their weaknesses. The Eastern attack on the Lands of the West? Nothing more than a distraction to lead Sesshoumaru away; the only person who had stood in Naraku's way.

Now, the Lands of the East were striking- and the Land of Flowers was at their mercy. _Oh gods, please. Do not let my father surrender._ Kagome knew he wouldn't. He was the hardest man she knew. _Besides, he cares nothing for me.._

"Jeez are you deaf Princess? Down here!" Kagome blinked and looked down. Next to her mount walked a tall youth with a mane as white as the snow around them. He was tall, and dressed as an infantry soldier. His pale hair made her heart clench in longing. When he looked up at her, his eyes were a warm yellow. Like drops of golden honey. Kagome flinched and saw something on his head twitch. She looked closer and saw they were ears. _Dog ears. _

_He is a hanyou._

"Don't look so damn depressed Princess," he muttered and stretched lazily. Then his hands returned to his weapons. "It's not like it's the end of the world." Kagome stared at him mutely for a couple moments before looking ahead of her. Behind her was too dismal a sight. The vast armies of demons… It only made the guilt worse. "It is for me," Kagome murmured and focused upon feeling empty and hollow. If she felt anything, the sorrow would consume her.

The hanyou snorted. "Watever wench. They're not gonna' kill ya you know. You're too valuable..." Kagome frowned and looked wrathfully down at him. "Why are you even speaking to me demon?! Don't you hate me?" she asked scornfully. He blinked and his dog ears twitched again. He grew strangely still. "Don't you _ever_ call me demon," he said softly, amber eyes blazing up at her. Kagome clenched her jaw and leaned away from him. "I'm a half demon got it? There's a difference."

He looked away from her obviously offended. Kagome stared at her bound hands and used the silence as a shield. The wind sighed. Its cool breath melancholy and lonely. After a couple moments, Kagome suddenly felt like smiling. The hanyou. He reminded her so much of a stubborn child. How old was he? He looked young, perhaps only a couple years older than herself..

The silence continued. Bits of snow like dandelion clumps floated through the cold air. Then, Kagome decided to take a chance on feeling something other than misery. "Forgive me," Kagome whispered down at the hanyou. He blinked and looked at her. "I did not mean to offend," Kagome continued. She looked down at her stomach, its gentle roundness having plenty of room in the saddle. Thankfully the mount's gait was smooth and even. She ran fingertips over the kimonos. _My son. Can you believe I have met someone else like you? In this horrible place?_ "You see, I carry a half demon.." The soldier blinked and then grinned; displaying pearly fangs. "Ha! I knew you weren't as bad as they said," he said and winked. "My name's Inuyasha." Kagome wanted to smile, but her face seemed to have forgotten how to do so. She nodded and hoped Inuyasha could see how thankful she was in her eyes. "Hello Inuyahsa. My name is Kagome." She felt her first bit of warmth that day by looking in his eyes. Eyes so like those that held her heart..

* * *

So it was thus Kagome came to know a little about Inuyasha. A pleasant distraction from the pain and cold. He was a half demon, and an outcast. But he was proud of his heritage. His father had been a humble inuyoukai and his mother had been a rice farmer. They had met in his mother's rice paddies, Inuyahsa had said. It had been love at first sight, which was uncommon. Usually the birth of half demons was a result of rape or worse. Inuyasha said he joined the armies of his homeland in hopes of gaining the respect he knew he deserved. At first they would not accept him. But when he showed them his skill with a blade- Naraku knew it would be wasteful not to use him. Guarding Kagome he said, was his first real duty.

Kagome had been overjoyed (though she did not show it) to learn that she was rid of the red skinned demon. She was also sad, that her only chance of a friend among her present hell, was also the person charged with keeping her there.

When night had fallen, and an almost full moon had risen luminously in the sky, the army stopped. It retreated into the forest and was hidden like shadows in the darkness. Kagome understood now why they had gone undiscovered on their borders for so long.

She glanced down as she felt the ropes that bound her being untied. Inuyasha left the ones on her wrists. Kagome hated him secretly for that. They had chafed away almost all the skin beneath them, leaving her flesh raw and scarlet. "Okay Ka- I mean Princess. Let me help you off," he said softly and held his arms up. Kagome looked at him cautiously. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't bite Kagome. All right? You can trust me.."

She blinked. _Oh Inuyasha. But I can't. You are the enemy.._.

Kagome slipped her hands into his. He grinned then carefully grabbed her sides. Before she knew it she was in his arms. He was very gentle, much more so than the red skinned demon. She went limp in grasp, her remaining energy draining away instantly. The day had been so long; old aches becoming stronger from sitting in a saddle almost from sun up till sun set. Her back was on fire and her wrists were almost numb. The only times Kagome had been allowed off was to relieve herself.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw the moon. It was so beautiful, like a giant pearl in a pool of ink. She was reminded of a blue crescent and she closed her eyes to stop the familiar sadness that came with it. "Inuyasha, I don't have to wear the bag anymore correct?" she whispered up at him. He wrinkled his nose and his hold on her tightened. "Keh. That was so stupid. Putting that bag on you like you were some….-criminal! Idiots. But no, now that I'm here you won't have to wear that shit ever again.." Kagome smiled and let herself relax. His chest was warm, even with the armor. Kagome pressed herself closer to him until she could feel it begin to seep into her. _He is such a strange hanyou.. He hardly knows me, yet treats me like a sister.. Perhaps the gods are not ignoring me after all.._

Kagome lay in her futon that night, pitch darkness all around her and felt fear. A fear so intense it made her hands shake and her heart tremble like a leaf in the wind. _My Land will fall. Soon. Either they go willingly or they will be slaughtered_. Kagome thought she had already shed all her tears- but it was no so. They poured down her cheeks hot and faster than ever. _What can I do? What can I possibly do?!_

_I must do something… I will save them._

_And Inuyasha is going to help me. _

Man, that took me a while didn't it? Lol I'm sorry guys. Now that school has started again I have little to no time to write this story.. =( But I won't give up on it. I promise. Updates will just be far and inbetween. But- luckily it is almost done. Plz reveiw guyz!! If anyone is still reading..

-Kirin

* * *


	22. Realization

**Chapter 22: Realization**

The smell of blood was thick and putrid in the air, coating everything with the stench of death. Of decay. Its acrid bite filled his nose with every inhale and left the taste of blood heavy on his tongue. The beast in Sesshoumaru loved it. That feeling of not only winning- but dominating.

The Eastern Armies had at last been defeated, each man on the enemy side lying dead on the ground.

But Sesshoumaru could not say their victory had been an easy one. In fact, it had been one of the most mentally straining battles Sesshoumaru had had in many years...

* * *

Though the numbers of the Western Armies surpassed that of their enemies, the Eastern demons were not fools. Somehow they knew the land almost as well as Sesshoumaru, and found every crevice and hole to hide in. Sesshoumaru's infantry would push back their armies, only to be ambushed by soldiers who popped out of the ground like snakes. Many were lost in these surprise attacks which frustrated Sesshoumaru to no end. In the past, there was nothing on his land he could not smell or sense. A fly could be buzzing around a rotting carcass thousands of miles away, and Sesshoumaru would feel it as surely as if it were buzzing on his own skin. But these enemies, through means he had not yet discovered, could hide their scent- make them disappear. For once in all his life, Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise without his permission. His armies suffered ambush after ambush, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Even his aerial armies were made useless, the secret weapon of Sesshoumaru battle tactics. The Western Armies infantry would push back that of the East, breaking it up and spreading it out into three separate divisions. The generals were kept busy at all time, and made blind to the soldiers in the sky. Yakusho and his armies would glide through the air as silent as the wind, and release a wave of arrows sure to take out at least half of the Eastern enemies swarming below. But, before the arrows reached their fleshy marks- they would bounce back as ricocheting off something . A barrier. No arrow could pierce its invisible surface. Sesshoumaru archers were chained to side lines- forced to watch their brothers fight without their aid.

Sesshoumaru's famed winged squadron was disabled, terrain based strategies were thwarted, and even cavalry based attacks were made ineffective. On the seventh day of battle, their demon mounts grew ill and could not be ridden. Each one fell, eyes glazing over and labored hearts freezing in mid- beat. Even Sesshoumaru's prized steed was lost.

It was a blow to the heart. The death of his mounts cast aside all doubt- the Eastern Armies had a spy within Western lines. And Sesshoumaru could not find him. He knew each man in his army would take his own life before betraying his country- before betraying _him_- their loyalty so absolute. The presence of a spy amidst their ranks seemed impossible.

But it was not.

* * *

Sesshoumaru let slow eyes sweep the land before him. The once green meadow was covered in stinking corpses. The bodies of Eastern armies replaced the very soil and littered the land in twisted, mutilated heaps as far as the eye could see. Swords and spears protruded from the rotting ground like spines, and blood tinted the wasteland a rancid brown color. The scene above was no better. Crows and carrion eaters swarmed the skies; dappling the murky light with their mass and lusting for the feast that awaited them below.

_It will take many months to clear this_ _mess_.. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in distaste and flicked bronze eye to his hands. They were stained brown, just like everything else. His armor was speckled in dry blood and his clothes were made stiff with it. Tokijin rattled appreciatively in its sheath. It wanted more blood, _more_ suffering. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze behind him. Soldiers were busy gathering the bodies of their comrades, carrying them away with strained faces that sagged in weariness and pain. Others piled the bodies of the enemy, hatefully building a huge pyre to burn the bodies upon. Sesshoumaru sighed and fought off the pain that always came to him after a battle. _This one has been the worst. I've never lost so many men.._

A tap on his shoulder guard snapped Sesshomaru from his daze. He met the jade eyes of his commander, dark with an emotion that haunted them all. _Kouga_. "My Lord, all of our fallen men have been found and loaded. Well, those that could be identified.." He shuddered at this and the shadows on his faced deepened. "Do we look for survivors?.."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If they are enemy soldiers, kill them. Leave none alive." Kouga hesitated before nodding. "My Lord.." He bowed slowly before walking away through a bit of ground cleared of carcasses. Sesshoumaru usually was not so ruthless. But this battle was different. It left a cold, smoldering lump of rage in his belly that had his eyes flickering to red. Never before could he say that he _hated_ an enemy. He always held some measure of respect for them- even in their defeat. His father had taught him such. But this battle… He wanted to tear the Eastern Lord apart with his own claws. More immediately, he wanted to find that spy and make him **suffer**.

With dark thoughts he unclenched his hands and evened his breathing. The dank air that whipped around him tried in vain to lift his damp hair. It was plastered to his chest plate- soaked in sweat and blood. His men could not say he did not fight hard. Perhaps it was Sesshoumaru's complete willingness to fight by their sides that bound them to him so. Hundreds of bellies were pierced by his blade, hundreds of necks were sliced open and even more heads were severed. Hundreds of demons were ripped to pieces by his poisonous claws and burned with the sheer intensity of his power. Thousands were felled by sword, claws and fangs. He had done other things.. When his beast had gotten a hold of him..

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to flicker close. _It's over..

* * *

_

Then it hit him.

Hit him like an arrow, cutting through the cloud of death and rot that isolated him so long from the world outside, and pierced him in an unguarded chest. Stark eyes flew open and Sesshoumaru found he could not breathe. He smelled it. Her blood._ Her_ pain. She was hurt.

_Kagome.

* * *

_

Then he smelled the putrid scent of Eastern demon mingled with her own. _They_ were hurting _his_ Kagome.

Seconds ticked by like hours. They had her. But how? Why? The answer made him gag. A distraction. It had all been a distraction- so he would leave her unguarded. So they could-

Then he was running. In seconds he was at the camp. Men were moving slow as if their armor had been turned to stone, and eyes were hollow and cold. Sesshoumaru frantically sought Kouga's scent in the air. _There_. Then he was in his tent grabbing his commander by the shoulder, claws splintering the metal shoulder guards and making the man wince. "My Lord-?!" Sesshoumaru cut him off, rational through quickly fading from his mind. "Finish up here then follow my scent with what men we have left. Kagome is in danger." Blue eyes wend wide but Sesshoumaru didn't have time for anything else. He tore off Tokijin and ignored its weak protest. He stripped off his kimono and heaved in air that made his lungs scream.

He ran from the tent. Gold eyes blazed crimson. In a flash of light that blinded onlookers Sesshoumaru gave himself up to his beast. His last thought before the dog demon took him:

_Kagome. I'm coming-

* * *

_

_Don't let them see your fear. _Don't_ let them see your fear.. _

Kagome chanted this over and over again like a mantra silently in her head. But it did nothing to calm her. The bite of the coarse rope that bound her wrists behind her back and the weight of a massive claw on her shoulder were constant distractions that weakened her strength with every step. Steps.. How many there were- and each one was like a knife to her heart as it brought it closer to the throne room of her family's palace. How many times had she walked these same halls? Life had been so simple back then.. Boring and bloodless.. Kagome bit her tongue to stop the memories from returning.

Memories of the Eastern armies sweeping through her village and slaughtering the frightened townspeople like animals. They were unstoppable and reached the palace in mere moments. Her father never stood a chance.. The few soldiers he was able to deploy were felled as easily as the villagers laying the bloody streets behind them. Now, they were marching to the throne room- her, her captor, Naraku and his personal guard- where her father sat contemplating the doom of his kingdom. Had he known of the demon armies hiding like devils just outside his borders? Kagome thought it was good he did not… Even if he had, the Army of Blossoms would have fallen like petals in the wind- only needlessly adding to the death toll of her land…

_And Inuyasha.. _Their escape the previous night had failed almost instantly. They had been only a couple yards from Naraku's camp when black arrows had suddenly burst from Inuyasha's chest. Five of them. He fell to the ground with a silent cry. Kagome of course could not abandon him- and that was how the demons found her. Kagome cluthing Inuyasha's shivering body to her own; the hatred in her eyes making even them shiver.

Then they were whisked back away to her personal hell. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since.. Was he even still alive?

_Oh Inuyasha.. Forgive me.._

* * *

"Faster wench," the demon growled above her and his claws pricked her shoulder. Kagome ground her to keep silent and stopped altogether. She turned to look over her shoulder and met the slightly astonished eyes of her captor. "I will walk to my death at my own pace," she said slowly and the demon frowned. He opened his mouth surely to insult her, when Naraku's haughty laugh rung through the corridor of the palace. "Leave the girl be. Her courage amuses me." A slow smile spread across black lips. Kagome glared murderously at the demon and wished that she could tear him apart. Then the red one was squeezing her shoulder, fingers so strong they bruised, and pushing her forwards. Naraku had his slaves open the giant doors in front of them, and in a blur of rice paper walls and lacquered floors the Lord of Flowers came into view. Kagome clenched her hands and tried desperately to slip her mask into place.

Her father had changed since their last encounter.. Age had caught up with him.. Deep shadows lined his eyes, and wrinkles creased around his mouth and cheeks that had not been there before. His once inky beard was now speckled with gray. He sat facing them on his throne, swathed in crimson robes with embroidered dragons dancing across his broad chest. Inky eyes were bright and defiant. Kagome felt so much pride in him it threatened to choke her..

_He won't sacrifice our land for me. I won't let him.._

When they were but a couple paces from him, the demon behind her gave a push. She stumbled, and with her hands restrained behind her, fell to the floor at her father's feet. Her head hit the ground first and her teeth dug into her cheek. But she hardly felt it. She was beyond pain, beyond disgrace. Her father had lost everything and still he was not afraid.

She could be as strong. She _was _as strong. The room rung with silence and no one stirred as Kagome struggled to her feet. She held her head high when she was finally standing, blue eyes empty and clear like glass. Kagome met her father's gaze. _Father, there is so much I wish to tell you.._

Naraku was the first to break the stillness.

"So Lord Matsumoto we meet at last. I believe you understand the situation that you're in?" his voice was so polite it make bile rise in Kagome's throat. Her father remained motionless.

She could hear the smile in Naraku's voice when he spoke. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then, I have a proposition for you _my Lord_." Kagome heard footsteps and suddenly felt Naraku's hands on her waist. She shuddered and kept her eyes hollow. Something flashed so across her father's face it was impossible to determine. Rage? Disgust? Then the demon's lips were on her ear and his warm breath glided down her cheek. "Tell him Kagome," he whispered only to her. Then he laughed and pulled away, nimble hands still restraining her against his body. "Tell your father," Naraku's voice was loud and obnoxious now, as if it were all just a game ",-how he can save his people."

* * *

The room grew quiet but for the sounds of the demons soldiers shifting in their armor. Kagome refused to break it. "Well?" Naraku purred. Kagome let out a breath and never took her eyes from her father. After a moment, her time was up. Naraku twirled her around and slapped her across the face. Hard. The blood she had kept dammed in her mouth dribbled from her lips and Kagome found herself once more on the floor. "Do as your told _girl_," Naraku hissed and Kagome heard a rustle of clothing as someone rose.

"Do _**not**_ touch my daughter again." The voice rung loud and strong throughout the hall- demanding respect. Obedience.

It was her father's.

Then there were hands helping her up and Kagome found herself in the embrace of her only parent. He smoothed her hair with a tenderness she had thought impossible and his dark eyes gleamed like river stones. The tears threatened and Kagome pushed them back with all her might. She let her father hold her and told him Naraku's words. "Lord Matsumoto, you have two options. You can win back your daughter's safety by surrendering your kingdom to Naraku. Your lives will be spared as will that of your son." Kagome swallowed and her father's arms tightened. "Or, you can refuse and your people and remaining family will be killed before you.." Then Kagome knew it was time to act. She stared straight into her father's face and blocked out all else. "Father- don't do it. I am not worth the lives of our people! Of their suffering and enslavement! Let me die, and let our people die in honor!! Please-," then those claws were back around her arm, pulling her away. They tightened to the point that Kagome felt the bone snap and she opened her mouth to scream. But no sound came out. Tears stemmed from her eyes and Kagome struggled to hold her father's eyes. He was enraged. "Release her!" he boomed and Naraku laughed. "You have no power here human. So, what'll it be? Will you save you precious daughter or let her die?" he asked snidely, lips smiling- always smiling.

Her father's anger cracked and his shoulder's sagged as the weight of his decision pushed down upon him. Misery deepened the wrinkles framing his eyes and a sigh slipped from the great man's lips. "All right," he said softly and his eyes looked sorrowfully at her. Kagome felt disbelief chill her heart; making her breaths icy cold. Naraku's grin widened. "All right what?" he asked softly and her father leveled the demons with a look that would make any mortal shrink in fear. "I'll meet your ransom you bastard. Now give me back my daughter and you can have my kingdom."

* * *

_No. _No!

"Father you can't!" Kagome tried to free herself from the red demon, but only managed to cause more pain from her splintered arm. She yelled and felt the tears heat on her face. _"You can't do this to them!!" _But nobody was listening. The red demon, a malicious grin twisting his grotesque mouth, deposited her neatly in her father's arms and returned to his master's side. Naraku nodded. "A wise choice. Now, come with me and tell what's left of your subjects who their new Lord is." He glided from the throne room with his demons close at his sides.

Kagome let the tears drip slowly from her chin as her father undid her bindings. When the rope was gone, she put some distance between them and didn't know what to say. Anger rose like a fire in her chest, its smoke making her throat sting and her vision blur. Her broken arm was pulsing pain through out her body and Kagome didn't know how to cure either infliction. Her father suddenly looked so very frail. Where was the general she had feared all her life? She needed that man now..

"Father how could you?.. They will all die.. And for what?! You don't even love me!"

"Kagome-."

"How many times have you pointed out my embarrassment to you? My disgrace?! You hated me! Sent me away like a whore without so much as a goodbye!"

"Kagome.."

"I don't understand!! I'm nothing to you…," Kagome grabbed her head as her sanity quickly unraveled at its seams. "The choice was an easy one.. You don't love me.. You should have- Why didn't you-?" Kagome fell silent as her cheeks became once again wet with salty pain. Then her father crossed to her and cradled her gently against his chest. She clung to him and wept in his kimono like a child. All was lost. Her father hadn't saved them. Nobody would..

When he spoke, his voice was calm and soft. "Kagome, my daughter. I have never hated you. Never." He sighed and his hands ran smoothly over her dirty hair. It stopped at its ragged edges that framed her neck. The demons had cut her cape of hair a couple days ago. It had been a mess and it annoyed them. So, with a crude sword they cut it all away until it was as short as a man's. Kagome had been too numb to care. Now- the fact was so crushing it felt like she had lost a limb.

"I may have acted that way. Harsh, cruel- the complete opposite of what a father should be. But, I only did so to shield myself. I didn't want to grow attached to you- because if I did, then I might lose you like I did your mother." Kagome stilled and sniffed messily against his shoulder. He paused as did his hands. "But, I couldn't help myself; after all I did to keep you away. You're so much like her Kagome. I love you and I will not lose you. Even if I must lose my kingdom to keep from doing so…." When Kagome looked up his eyes were red, and his cheeks damp. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. And he returned it- the first hug they had every shared.

"I love you too father. But, I won't let my people, _our _people die…" she pulled away from him and gave him a watery smile. His haggard eyes drunk in her face and then she turned away. "Goodbye Father.." He stepped towards her, arm outstretched. "Kagome no-,"

Kagome began to run and flew out of the throne room, broken arm cradled against her chest. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had no plan. But she had her father's love. He loved her! It gave her wings and made her fear and pain vanish like smoke.. As if it had never been.

She ran past the red demon and his eyes widened. Of course he had stayed to listen in on them. He pursued. He was much faster, but he didn't know the palace like she did. She stepped on a secret trigger to her left- silently blessing Souta wherever he was- and a door opened in previously monotone wall. Kagome rushed through it and up a hidden stair case. The demon roared beneath her and she flew up stairs with a speed she had never before known. The moment her feet touched the second floor she sprinted down an empty hall until she reached an open window. Chest heaving, Kagome took in the picture before her. The wasted village, the desperate people. She called out to them with all she had.

"People of the Land of Flowers- Do not fear! Your Lord and Princess will protect you! Give us your hope and we will save this land!!" The villagers turned up their faces. At first- nothing. Horrible nothingness that only lasted a moment. A loud cheer rippled through the crowd and they rose up their hands in loyalty. "Princess!" they yelled and Kagome beamed down at them, hoping desperately they could see her love for them through her eyes. Then she rolled away from the window, sweat heavy on face. Kagome heard the pounding footsteps of the demon as he came up the stair case. He would be upon her in moments. She pressed a shaking hand to her belly and closed her eyes. _Forgive me my son. I pray we will at least be together in the afterlife.. _

Suddenly, the crowd's cheering rose quickly in volume- until it was so loud Kagome could almost feel the vibrations through the wall. She blinked and dared a look outside.

Her heart stopped.

* * *

A giant dog, almost as big as the palace itself, was hurting towards her at an unimaginable speed. It burst from the forest and crossed miles in mere lopes. Its fur was a pristine white, rippling like moonlight in the afternoon sun. Onyx claws tore the earth and fangs the length of her arm curved from beneath black lips- stretched back in a frightening roar. Its furry ears flew from it face as it moved like lightening and blood red eyes the size of wagon wheels glowed like hot coals.

A god on earth- and it was coming straight at _her_. Then, by some miracle, Kagome spotted the crescent moon upon its massive brow. A deep indigo color that could belong to only one person. The one person who claimed not only her heart but her very soul.

_**Sesshoumaru..

* * *

**_

Kagome felt pure love and happiness pour from her body until she thought she might glow with its intensity. She she gulped in a breath to call to him. "Seshou!-,"

A blade at her throat stopped her in mid-yell, and the giant red eyes just a couple yards away grew very wide.

...

* * *

Jeez finally i wrote this thing. Sry skool blah blah. X3 One more chappie to go guyz!! Those of you that are still here.. P.S sorry for ANOTHER cliffy. Last one. Hope you like~!

-Kirin


	23. Catalyst

**Chapter 23: Catalyst**

(Warning: Some gore and violence ahead.)

…

Kagome had known silence before.

The silence at her mother's funeral. The silence of her father casting her aside to an isolated cabin, striping away not only her maids and home, but her entire heritage.

The silence when Sesshoumaru would kiss her…. When the world seemed to stop spinning just to let that touch of lips last on forever.

Those moments were nothing compared to the sheer vacuum she seemed encased in now.

She was pressed against the wooden railing of one of the highest floors of the Matsumoto Castle. Her people were stretched out like an ocean before her. Moments ago, she had crawled out the window to rally them. They had raised dirty hands and crude tools and sung out to her. Even though their village was surrounded by demon hoards, even though they'd watched with their own eyes a demon march into their palace as if he already owned it and threaten their Lord- they had believed her. They had gazed upon a face they hardly knew and dared to defy the impossible. To hope.

But now they were still. Stagnant.

Gazing up at her with open mouths and round eyes; shivering hearts attuned painfully to hers, watching their own lives hang on a thread.

And then there was the destruction that lay behind the villagers.

Kagome surveyed it with a parched throat. The white taiyoukai's ruthless onslaught towards the palace had caused quite the mess. Trees lay like broken twigs in the horizon, victims of his frenzy forward. Small village huts had been shattered under his massive paws. Unexpecting market carts and fences were nothing more than splinters caught up in his pale fur. Nothing had phased the colossal dog demon.

Except this. Kagome could not swallow for fear of feeling the blade's edge. She noticed Sesshoumaru's red eyes fixed upon her. The dog saw everything. Crouched as he was a couple feet behind the human crowd, veined eyes wide, black claws twitching as they strained to move.

The whole scene was utterly bereft of noise. People seemed not to breathe. Dust motes lay pasted to the ground. The air itself was too tense to stir...

Was this really happening? Were they not all simply a painting on the wall, stuck forever in this single act?

Then a malicious laugh rung out. It doused the brittle world in liquid fire.

"So pleased you could make it _dog_," Naraku called out. A hand moved around her waist, fingers bunching the fabric upon her stomach. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat- a chord that would have sent the villagers scrambling for cover had they the will to move. This pleased Naraku. "Tsk tsk boy. I am your master now. Of you and your half-breed welp." At the mention of her son, Kagome felt her fingers yearn to hold the knife. To thrust it into Naraku. The reaction did not scare her. The worm of a creature, playing with lives like a child played with toys, was the most detestable being she had ever known. _You don't deserve to live!_- she thought vehemently. _And you will not_. Silently, as she watched the faces affixed to hers, she counted off those she loved. Those Naraku aimed to hurt or kill.

_He wants to kill me. To kill my son. To kill my mate. _

_To enslave my father and our people. The people I have worked all my life to know. Now I must protect them. _

_All of them._

Each word proved to coat Kagome's heart in a plate of metal. The vile demon. He stood to destroy _everything_ she cared about. _I am not helpless. I am the _new_ Kagome. I am a daughter, a sister, a mother. I am stronger than I have ever been!_

Naraku yammered on, oblivious to his fuming prisoner. "That's right humans! Your king is my puppet now. As is this little doll," he said, and inclined his knife so that it loosed three beads of blood from her neck. Sesshoumaru opened up his maw and roared. His fur was standing on end, electrified, and his mouth had begun to foam. Kagome felt her metallic heart mash itself up like a bruised fruit. She could feel his helplessness as if they shared the same soul. Her love. Her dear one. Her Demon Prince, there, writhing in an emotion he had never before experienced. Him, mighty Lord of the Western lands.

Kagome sought his eyes. He noticed and held her blue gaze over the distance that separated them. Suddenly, he whined.

A pitiful whimper of a sound. Then he crouched low onto his belly, ears sagging and his crescent fading to a worn gray.

Naraku bellowed another laugh. "Now that's just perfect! See humans? See how even the _beasts_ bow to me?" His hand slid out from around her to gesture triumphantly in the air. Kagome glanced at him through the pricks of her eyes. The disgusting demon had his head raised high, his fingers slackening on the knife as he imagined his victory complete.

_It ends now._

Kagome had never before hurt another life. She had never wanted to. The sight of tears or agony, was a force that touched her deeply. Bearing the shame of her father and the sorrow of Sesshoumaru had broken her heart and done nearly irreparable damage. But love had healed it. Her father's confession. Sesshoumaru's return.

Now, as a way to do the same for her people, to cure the wound this demon had dealt them, to her and her family- she would give them her love.

A love that rode on the point of a gleaming blade.

With one last look at Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai stilled. She mouthed to him three words that seemed tattooed onto her heart.

**I love you.**

He howled and made to lunge. But he could not stop her. She had to do this. It was all up to her.

Before Naraku could realize the situation, Kagome grabbed the knife at her throat and wrenched it away. She whirled around and grasped the hilt with two hands. The demon looked down, surprise and fading arrogance splashed across his features. Kagome saw Inuyasha's body slumped in the dirt. Her brief friend. She saw her ruined village. She saw her father's broken face. All of this she saw reflected in those ruddy irises and she closed hers.

Her hands thrust the knife up- up under Naraku's ribcage. He screamed and in an instant his hands were around her throat. She ignored it, and threw all her weight against the blade- driving it deeper into heart.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again!" she screamed out, and never once glanced away from the blood red eyes only a whisper away from her own.

The whole world was again swaddled in silence.

She didn't hear her people. Or the crunch of dirt under whirring paws.

It was only her, her sleeping son and Naraku.

They stared at each other for an eternity. Her lungs began to shrivel without air. Her throat was ashes. Her heart was a calm rhythm against her bones. Naraku's face was twisted into a mask of hate and scorn. Slowly, decades later, his cheeks slackened. He blinked and his black lips pressed into a weak smile.

"You cannot change anything girl," he whispered. "This place is _mine_. I've worked too hard for it. I- I-won't..-"

"_Kagome!"_

A drop of noise in the ocean of quiet.

Like an explosion, sound rushed back in.

Naraku flew away like a rock kicked off a cliff.

His hands were gone from her throat and she heaved in breaths so fast she thought she still might yet choke.

She fell limply to the floor. A pair of arms caught her before she could hit it though. Kagome blinked dizzily, her head pounding with hot blood.

"Oi! Stay with me Kagome!" she heard shouted above her. She frowned and forced her eyes to see through the blur of breathing again. She spied white hair. Yellow eyes.

_Sesh…Sesshoumaru?.._

No. The voice was wrong.

It was…

"Inuyasha!" she heaved. She rubbed her eyes furiously with her fists and peered out again at the person holding her in his arms. A fanged grin met her in response. "The one and only! Didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did ya'?" he said, his voice sounding much too loud to her ears. Kagome shook her head with wonder and felt steaming tears trail down her face. "How…? How did you..?" she started, her voice turning muffled as she wrapped her friend in as strong an embrace she could manage. She broke off into laughter and held his red kimono closely to her cheeks.

The hanyou wisely let her recover before setting her on the ground and tucking her short hair away from her face. "You mean those arrows?" He made a face and his ears twitched. "Feh! I've had worse." Kagome let out another watery laugh. Her friend was alive! She hadn't been the death of him after all! She threatened to wander off into bliss but the angry red marks upon her neck reminded her of the present danger they were still stymied in.

Her head whipped around she peered down the long balcony. Naraku was leaning on the rail. A hand clutched at his bloody chest and the other tore away at his armor. He made to say something but didn't have the chance.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru arrived.

He settled into stillness in a flurry of dust, halting his breakneck lope. Then, faster than the eye could follow, he shot his head down and imprisoned Naraku in his deadly jaws.

Inuyasha gaped, and took Kagome back into his arms as if he could protect her from the horror they were sure to witness.

But Sesshoumaru did not crush the little thing between his fangs instantly. A large red eye looked to Kagome. She smiled blearily and waved at him. The dog demon visibly drooped. He took one step and was before her. His head was huge, the size of a house. The limp Naraku in his teeth was ignored as Kagome stared into her mate's face. "Uh…I'll just…" Inuyahsa mumbled, and released the woman in his arms. He moved back to allow the giant muzzle room to inspect her person. Kagome was tired. So tired. Exhausted. Her brain and heart and every other part of her was still trembling with adrenaline. And she still found the energy to giggle as the big, wet nose roved over her body. Then she threw her arms around the snout in an embrace. It was all she could squeeze of him. Everything else was too big and beyond her reach. The dog made a humming sound and withdrew from the building. Kagome rubbed her eyes of another batch of tears and felt her chest begin to cave in.

They were together. _Finally._ After all that had happened. Sesshoumaru had come back for her and they were finally there, touching, breathing in each other's unique scents. In an effusion of white light, the white dog was no more.

Villagers and Inuyahsa turned there heads away to save their eyes. But not Kagome. In a moment, Sesshoumaru was balanced upon the railing. The bloody demon dangled from one of his fists. White hair floated down around him like silver smoke.

His golden eyes were for Kagome. Only for Kagome. She made to go to him. A clawed hand reached out to her.

Naraku's shout brought them back down to earth in a horrible crash.

"Yakusho! _Now_!"

Sesshoumaru stilled and his eyes swung to the skies. Kagome followed suit and found a flock of flying demons barreling towards them upon great brown wings. She gasped as they approached, recognized the demon in the lead. _The other soldier! He'd been with Kouga as Sesshoumaru's guard! How..how does Naraku know him?.._

Before she could find an answer, the eagle demon and his flock were there. Naraku was ripped from Sesshoumaru's fingers and Yakusho landed with a thump on the ground. Villagers ran away in a tide of screams. One by one the other eagle demons landed. They circled their leader and the bleeding man at his side.

Kagome clenched her at her head. What was going on? It had almost all been over. Naraku had been captured! And now… Now everything was unraveling. She bit her lip, feeling hot pressure behind her eyes. Desperately, she looked through the pain at Sesshoumaru.

He was still perched on the rail. His golden eyes were on the demons below with razor sharpness.

"So **you** are the spy Yakusho?" he said darkly. Kagome shivered at the severity of his voice. Below, the eagle general recoiled as if from a physical blow. "He…he has my family My Lord. I…I..-," He stopped short, hanging his head.

Suddenly, it clicked.

Yakusho. His men. They were the spies Naraku had mentioned to her in his tent. In bird form, they would hardly have been noticed. In the Land of Flowers, what farmer would give a moment's time to look up at the eagle circling over-head or perched in a tree? He would not. And thus it would have been that each of the villages under Lord Matsumoto's control, even his own palace, would have its secrets discovered and stolen at the beaks and talons of the birds no one suspected.

Kagome felt fury like boiling water in her stomach. _How dare he! Sesshoumaru trusted him!_

She looked to her mate, his face turned away from her. She could sense his wound. But she could not comfort him. Not when the injury was hidden deeply within his heart.

"Your disservice to me is an insult to myself and to _my_ country…. I am at fault for not noticing your taint sooner," he said softly. The eagle demon flashed a tortured look their way. "No! My Lord please-," he started but was interrupted. At that moment, Naraku regained his strength and struck Yakusho across the skull with the flat of his hand. The man fumbled to the ground, his eagle allies tensing. "Groveling ingrate!" Naraku shouted. "He is no longer your lord! _I am_! I'll make sure your wife suffers for this…**mistake** you insist on making." He spat and Kagome flinched. _Not even Yakusho deserves that…_

With sorrow, she watched the man who had once felt the gift of Sesshomaru's trust painfully rise to his feet. Naraku glared on with contempt, raising his hand to subjugate the eagle to another blow. Before he could, Yakusho moved with an agility only a bird could display. He lashed his talons across Naraku's throat. The head was severed with another look of utter shock carved across its face. Blood sprayed out in a silent, hideous fountain.

Kagome felt bile in her throat. She swayed and Inuyasha steadied her.

The villagers made a collective gasp. The eagle soldiers looked to Yakusho in surprise, and then to the corpse at their feet.

They made no move to avenge their fallen master.

"My Lord," Yakusho called weakly. Blood trailed into one of his eyes, but he ignored it. His skin was sallow and his eyes were swollen and rimmed with black. Obviously, betraying his lord and working under Naraku had taken its toll on him. And he had done it all for his family.

Kagome felt her heart go out to him. "My Lord I do not ask for your forgiveness. Only for you to understand… I have always loved you. But my children and wife also deserve my love. I could not abandon them to this…," he kicked the corpse he had just made. "-to this _monster_." He dropped to his knees and bowed. "I promise, all I did for this man was done unwillingly and with the utmost grief." The rest of the eagle demons also fell to their knees in prostration.

Sesshoumaru studied them in icy silence.

Kagome turned herself into Inuyahsa's kimono. _It is over. It has to be. I can't take much more of this…_

Of course, the nightmare proved itself to be longer still.

With a piercing shriek, the red demon that had been Kagome's personal torturer over her imprisonment in Naraku's army appeared out of thin air on the balcony. He leapt off it and landed on the ground like a mad dog. His red eyes were alight with madness. His red skin appeared cracked and oozing. "_I'll kill you for that wretch!_" he howled, and charged at Yakusho. The eagle demon was on his feet in an instant with his sword drawn. The two met each other with a plume of sparks shooting out from their connected blades.

In the distance, a black cloud rolled over the land. It was the Eastern Army. The signal had been sent. The attack on the Flower Villages had begun.

Before she could cry out, Sesshoumaru was at her side. His hands cupped her face and forced her eyes to meet his. The reality of his closeness did nothing to soothe the horror in her heart at the sight of the red demon and the Eastern hoards.

"Are you unhurt?" he whispered patiently to her. His golden eyes scanned her dirty face. They lingered on her short hair before continuing along her body. She knew she was a mess. Her clothes were soiled. Her skin had not felt a bath for many days. "Yes yes," she mumbled. Her eyes were on the horizon. "But the-," "And the baby?" he breathed, fingers tightening on her cheeks. Kagome paused. Her captors had been cruel. They had hardly fed her and had left her roped to a demon mount for hours on end. But she still sensed the little heart beat of her son. He was strong. Stronger than she ever could be. She fingered her plumping belly and felt a rush of pride. Her child _did_ have Sesshoumaru's blood after all. Kagome smiled and pressed a kiss to Sesshoumaru's palm. "Yes. He's fine too. But my-," She was enveloped in a squeezing grip before she could finish.

Somehow, she managed to find more tears, and nosily wept against her mate's chest. Sesshoumaru did not draw back in disgust. In fact, he only held her closer. "I love you Sess-Sessho-," she couldn't yet manage speech and broke into another sob.

In a blur, she was up in his arms. She blinked her wet eyelashes and looked down at golden eyes. "The Western Army arrives," he said briskly. Kagome looked once more to the destruction in the distance. And she saw it. Saw the soldiers of white and blue meeting the dark, ruddy chaos of Eastern soldiers. Sesshoumaru's army was a machine, moving over their enemies like a tide does over sand. She let out a cry of hope and tangled her fingers in white locks. "I must aid them. But I will not let you leave my side again," he made to jump and Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat.

_Wait. Wait this isn't exactly what I had in mind.._

She began to panic but Inuyasha grabbed the hem of her kimono before Sesshoumaru could spirit her away. "Oi- what are you thinking you idiot? You can't bring Kagome into that mess! I know you love her but…but the battle field is no place for a pregnant woman!" he growled. The taiyoukai stilled. His eyes bled red and he bared his fangs at the hanyou. Blood lust was gripping him and pulling him under. He no longer seemed in the mood for diplomatic negotiations. Before he could act on it, Kagome pulled away from him. He blinked, irises flashing back to gold. He looked to her in a rare display of confusion. "He's right Sesshoumaru," she told him softly. His brows snapped together, uncomprehending. Kagome felt her heart crack but she didn't have time to explain. None of them did. "My father. My brother. They need me. Please. Let me go. Go- protect our countries! Now!" She lunged out of his arms and he let her. Inuyahsa deftly caught her and they stared at the taiyoukai with held breaths.

His chest was bare. Muscled and sweaty. His hakama were covered in stains of past carnage. He drained his face from sorrow and looked at her intensely. "I will go. When I return, you will _never_ ask such a thing of me again."

* * *

Not a question but a command. Kagome nodded numbly and in a flash he was gone.

She gazed with frozen lungs as he ran by Yakusho and the red demon he was still locked in combat with. A glowing green whip sprang form his claws and sliced the red demon in half as easily as if he were butter. He spared his eagle general a nod and the man beamed. Then, was bounding across the land, as quick as a shadow. In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was out of sight. Out amongst his army fighting the Eastern devils.

Kagome coughed and dropped bonelessly against Inuyasha. He seemed to have her constantly in his arms. She was forever grateful. Surely she would have gone insane without his support. She looked up and spied a light blush across his cheeks. "Erm…Kagome… H-he won't kill me for this right?" he murmured. Kagome shook her head, too drained to laugh. "I'd be dead without you, Inuyasha. He is in you debt." The hanyou let out an exaggerated breath and began to lope back into the palace. "Find my father," she breathed to his glossy ear. The boy rolled his eyes as he sprinted. "Whatcha' think I'm doing wench? Sheesh." Kagome felt her vitality slowly trickle back and smiled.

* * *

Well, this chapter was long in coming wasn't it? Ha ha I loved the action in this. And it's almost all over. I have a feeling you guyz are going to like the end. Bout...two more chappies. =) I know I sure do! Reviews are humbly asked for lol.

-Kirin


	24. Unite

**Chapter 24: Unite**

Inuyahsa followed his nose to the throne room, where Kagome had left her father.

She swallowed thickly as he passed through the open shoji doors. _He hasn't moved from here. That means he's hurt. Or worse... _"No," she whispered.

She spotted him on the mats, his body hunched over and still. Kagome wrenched herself away from the hanyou. She padded over to him and delicately placed a hand on the back. She felt muscles bunch. Raspy breaths quickened. "Father…..it's me," she whispered softly to him. She tried to free him from his position but found him too heavy to budge. "Father- its Kagome."

The body twitched. Kagome inched away, forcing herself to give her father room. An agonizing minute later, hew as up; staring at her with disbelieving eyes. His face was bloodied and busted seams haloed the right arm of his hoari. She clenched her jaw in rage and held her hands out to the man before her.

But he did not move. He only watched her. His black eyes, once a sea of strength, were empty. The lantern's light had been extinguished. Kagome swallowed her fear and tentatively smiled. _Remember my face Father. The face you loved in my mother. The face you love in your daughter._ The man shuddered. All at once his eyes were bright, the flames rekindled. He leant his head wearily against his daughter's shoulder and Kagome shut her eyes in relief. She wrapped him in her arms, fists resting in sweaty lumps on his back. They sat, clinging to each other for some time. Unspeakable emotions sweeping between them. Forgiveness. Acceptance. Release.

Her father was the first to step onto the new bridge they had forged. "I-….I did not think you were coming back," he rasped. His throat was raw, from what action Kagome dared not imagine. "Forgive me, Father," she whispered. She had spoken these words to him a thousand times before- all empty palliatives served up to her king. This was the first time she had actually meant what she said. The man laughed and shook his head. "No. No Kagome. It is I… I who need-," she didn't let him speak the words. "Thankyou Father. I didn't have the chance to tell you… When you told me your true thoughts of me…. I had to act. I thought to act like you. So strong. So honorable, even in the worst times." She was glad her father could not see her face. It was burning, her cheeks nearly combusting under her words. They were true. Admitting them to the person she had once hated and now dearly treasured, proved to be an experience unlike any before. The head on her shoulder pulled away. His ink eyes looked deeply into hers. It was an intimate act. One of the first he had chosen to share with her. Then he smiled.

The sight of it almost stopped her heart. The hard, lined face that had weathered a life time of shouldering a country, of dealing with the loss of a wife and keeping its heart securely shielded from his family and peers- became soft. Silken. It was so new, Kagome hardly recognized the person before her. "It is funny daughter. When you left, it was _I _who wanted to be like you." He looked down at his hands, clenched in his lap. Bruises were beginning to darken across his knuckles. Blood ran freely from a gash across his left thumb. Kagome frowned and waited for her father to continue. "When that wretched red devil came for me, I had never felt so empowered. So proud of my daughter. Of my country. I heard them cheering for you. I knew that all was not yet lost. The devil tried to take you. To follow that fool Naraku. But I didn't let him." He splayed his fingers and fisted them, his brow creasing as he remembered his blows. He looked at her earnestly and his skin softened again. "Demons are strong creatures. But so are fathers who must protect their own." Kagome felt her vision blur and enfolded one of her father's big hand in two of her own. She bowed over it and dripped tears onto the injuries there. So. That's why the red demon had looked so worse for wear when he'd joined them on the balcony. Her father had fought him, protecting _her_. He returned her touch and tenderly pulled her to her feet. "Come daughter. There are still duties for us to attend to." Kagome wiped her nose on one of her sleeves and nodded.

Distantly, she found Inuyahsa. He was in the corner of the room, trying his best to look fascinated with the texture of the walls. "Father, I must introduce you to Inuyahsa. A half-demon. He protected me when I was captured by the Eastern Army-," a muscle ticked in her father's jaw, dark eyes shining over ",-without him, I would surely have perished." The man crossed to hanyou in red in long strides. When he reached him, Inuyasha crouched as if ready for an attack. But nothing of the sort happened. With wide eyes, Kagome witnessed her father perform an act she thought he would die before committing. He gave Inuyahsa a fierce nod. Then, he bowed his neck. And then his waist. He stood hunched in a full bow, deadly serious. "You have my eternal gratitude warrior. Please, allow me to repay you once this is done," he said. Inuyahsa looked to her with a stricken face. It was obvious no one had ever shown him such respect, much less a Lord. Kagome smiled and made fluttering motions with her hands. _Relax! Your getting what you finally deserve Inuyasha!_, she mouthed to him. He blinked and a little of the fear left his yellow eyes. His ears remained low, glued to his skull. "You have brought honor to your family for generations to come," her father continued. When he stood, Inuyasha offered him a shy smile. "Keh. I knew _that_," he muttered. The Lord paused with a glimmer of amusement and then crossed to his daughter. Kagome nodded and the three of them left the room. "Inuyasha, can you find my brother now?" she asked, walking swiftly behind him. Her father raised a brow in her direction. She gestured to her nose. "Inuyahsa is part dog demon. He has excellent smell," she said proudly. Said half-dog demon scoffed at her and led them down the stairwell with as much brusqueness as possible. "I got him. He's…ugh. Phew!- he's somewhere stanky." The small party made their way down three floors of the empty palace and across its floor into a dank, hidden room Kagome hadn't even know existed. When they slid open its door, the distinct smell of pickled vegetable assaulted her senses like a punch to the face. Inuyasha held his nose and elected to stay out of the room. He pointed vaguely into it depths. "There. There they are. Hurry up and fetch them so we can get the hell outta' here."

"Lord Matsumoto!" she heard echoed loudly throughout the chamber. Kagome looked in. The room was full with bulging barrels and hanging vegetables. The small amount of free space was occupied by little over a hundred servants and nobles of the house- sweaty, disheveled and looking very much on the verge of collapsing. The group blinked leaking eyes and pushed back sweaty slices of hair. Then, the rest of the crowd recognized their Lord and Princess and let out cries of jubilation. They began to throw themselves to the floor and Lord Matsumoto gently shook his head. "Please. No bowing.. For today, we are all equals. We have _all _survived this threat to our land. All of us have won honor today." Kagome was moved by the strength and compassion of her father's voice. He really was a leader. The people before them were alight with smiles. Then there was a movement of the center of the crowd. A boy shot out and threw himself at Kagome. "Souta!" she laughed, and pressed her face against his head, forgetting the strong scent of vinegar and other preservatives upon his person. "I thought you'd been killed Kagome!" he sniffled against her, unwilling to cry. A prince did not cry. So Kagome cried for him. She set him down and touched his face. His cheeks were dirty. As dirty all their cheeks. Then the boy turned to his father. His small chest inflated slightly and he caught himself mid-bow. "Father. I-I led them here after those demons shamefully broke into our house and…and-!," he broke off as his chin began to quiver again. Kagome glanced at the man next to her and found not the mask she was expecting, but rather, the warm love of a proud father. He placed his hand on his son's head and ruffled the shock of black hair. "You will be a great ruler my son," he said so all the people there could hear.

"Look if we're all done here….-can we please _go_?" Inuyasha graciously echoed from down the hall. Kagome smiled up into her father's face and turned to the crowd. "As we speak, the armies of our allies of the Western Lands are beating back the usurpers. There is no longer anything to fear!" Kagome shouted, watching with delight as the palace's few remaining residents passed from shock, to disbelief, to passionate uproar. Lord Matsumoto raised a hand. "There are still damages to see to. Dead to be buried," he said solemnly. The people shuffled about, about to prostrate themselves instinctively. Then her father shook his head and flashed them all a grin. "But yes, as my daughter put it- this day is ours. And all the days after it! The Land of Flowers is still itself. Still strong." Like a broken dam, the people rushed from the room and out into the fresh air of the palace. Lord Matsumoto spared his daughter one more look, a look she was still getting used to, before he was swept up by his servants and vassals. Orders were issued. Plans were set in motion.

But the mood of euphoria could not be dispelled. Servants rushed to obey, dancing along their missions with blossoms of love for their king and country full in their chests. Vassals talked amongst each other as dear friends and even her father seemed taken from his perch in the lofty heavens and was, for a moment, just another human celebrating with his kin upon their triumph.

Kagome smiled at the scene and scooped her brother into her arms. Normally, displays of affection such as hugging or touching or even smiling were strongly forbidden to the royal children. To all members of the palace. But not this day. _Not when I have embraced my father and brother already, and more than once! Not to mention all the things I've done with Sesshoumaru… And Inuyasha for that matter! _Souta let her press her cheek to his for a moment more before wriggling away like the boy he was. "Alright sis, that'll do," he blushed. Kagome gave him a kiss for good measure and grabbed his hand. "I have someone to show you Souta."

Upon their meeting, the almost-teenager stared open mouthed at the furry white ears crowned in the hanyou's mane of hair. "Are those…real?" he breathed. The ears twitched and Inuyasha frowned. "You think I wear these for show, runt?" he growled, and Kagome was coming to realize that Inuyasha was the crassest soul she had ever met.

She laughed and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha….," he turned to her irately, but stilled when he saw her face. "Inuyahsa, thank you for all you've done. I… I don't know what would've happened if…if you hadn't…" She left the sentence hanging, not wanting to spoil the mood with dark what-if's. The hanyou gave her a grin and gruffly pulled her into a hug. "You gave me my honor Kagome. Something that asshole Naraku and his entire army couldn't do for years." His eyes flashed as he remembered. "Why I _**ever**_ wanted that lots' acceptance... -Feh. I'll never be so stupid again." The hanyou was snapped from his reverie as a pair of curious hands clamped onto his dog ears and started pulling.

"_Oi!"_

* * *

Kagome was reluctant to leave the happy bunch of family and unfamiliar palace inhabitants. She had never before felt so….in place. Like she finally belonged. Belonged to a father and brother who loved her, a palace that tolerated her and a village that had hoped for her.

But she had to.

Night had fallen by the time the villagers trickled back to their houses. The battle was over. The Eastern Armies had been promptly annihilated and kicked out in little more than a day. Human had fought alongside demon in the bloody conflict, and a hallowed sort of respect had been carved out between the two races. Unable to be stopped by maids or guards, or even her father for the matter, Kagome had insisted upon tending to the wounded villagers _and_ the wounded demons. Inuyasha chose to aide her before he was called away by her father for important orders. Kagome hadn't minded.

The maimed and hurt lay side by side. Some had severed limbs or bloodied chests. Some had broken horns or chipped claws. Others still were missing hands and feet. Tails and scales. The weather itself had also proved itself a bitter enemy. Snow seemed everywhere. In wounds, in clothes, in eyes and in even the heart. Many a soldier had been pealed from the frozen ground and lay like statues on their bedding. It was a striking sight that left Kagome numb. Never before had the humans and demons united for such a cause. Never had both been so twinly damaged.

Kagome tried to cling to her awe as she gazed upon the crippled aftereffects of warfare. It was difficult to keep her disgust at bay. More than once it crested within her and threatened to make her spill her stomach over a patient she tended. But she was no longer the pampered recluse of her past. How long ago those times seemed… Now she was a warrior by her own right. She had held a knife- and used it. She had saved those she cared for. Never once did she shy from irrigating a bloodied gash, binding stubs of wrists or ankles, or holding a man or demon's hand as a rip in the flesh was cauterized or stitched. It would be recorded in the annals of the country's history that an angel was seen that night. An angel with the bluest of eyes and the pinkest of cheeks that healed the soul of every being she touched. Many man and demon alike would remember not only her beauty, but also her unwavering compassion, for the rest of their days.

Kagome of course was unaware of her affect on the soldiers. So intent was she was keeping the fear from her eyes, the tremble out of her hands. She also was committed to obeying the every command of the medicine woman who flitted like an eagle demon among the injured. Kaede was her name. Her tanned face was wrinkled and her fingers gnarled. But there was not a wiser nor better educated woman in all the Land of Flowers, and her strict ministrations saved countless lives. Kagome was humbled to be under her command and was eager to be of use.

Alas, Kaede soon tired of her helper's severely lacking knowledge in medicine and healing and quickly transferred the girl to another job. "B-But Medicine Woman, I want to help! My people deserve as much from me. And I would with hold nothing from them ever again!" Kagome protested. The steely eyes did not even blink. "Nay, Princess. Go to the men that have already been tended to, give them the hope thou promised up there in thine palace." Kagome blinked, hot refusals multiplying on her tongue. All at once, she was speechless. She blinked dumbly. _She knew? Did she hear my speech?.. _The elder woman pounced like a tigress on Kagome's hesitation. "There! Now off with ye!" she said and pushed her with a strength one would not expect from such a bent form.

So, still a bit unsatisfied, Kagome waddled off to the corner of the woman's hut. The floor was packed in futons which held hundreds of injured. Not a glimpse of the matting beneath could be seen between the numerous beddings. White sheets were twisted around sweating, wheezing forms. A thousand red bandages gleamed out at her like shouting mouths. Kagome felt dizzy at the sight of all the blood. All the miserable eyes turned to hers, begging for relief. She offered smiles and gentle words of encouragement to the humans. "Peace soldier. You have done your duty. Our country's army is honored to have you. As is your Princess." This she murmured again and again, sometimes going as far as to hold a man's hand or pat his shoulder. These indulgences did wonders for the mens' morale. It erased any guilt she felt at taking such liberties. To the demons, she told them of Sesshoumaru's pride. With senses perfectly attuned to their lord, they clearly recognized her connection to Sesshoumaru and the validity of her words. They silently offered her nods or words she did not understand spoken in somber tones.

Finally, after having spoken to many men and demons, she retreated to a dark corner to nurse her own fatigue. Kagome slumped to the ground in with a silent sigh. She mopped at her head and quietly cursed her hair for the millionth time. When it had been long, she did not think it could be anymore burdensome. It was so heavy and quick to tangle. But at least it could be kept away from her face. Sadly, her present hair style was too short to even gather into a top knot. It could only hang around her cheeks and nape and slip messily into her eyes like damp fur.

Kagome angrily scratched it out of her face and let her head loll against the hard wood of the hut's wall. _I will never be in fashion in court. Not with this hair… If father hadn't changed so much, he'd disown me again for this…this _blatant_ err in etiquette and tradition…I hope Sesshoumaru at least will approve of it… _Kagome smiled to herself, wondering when her inner thoughts had starting sounding so mature. Her chest fidgeted at the thought of Sesshoumaru. He had not been seen. Neither had Yakusho. The human men could all testify to the demon lord's spectacular bravery and ferocity on the battle field. They had been quite moved. They said he had never stopped pushing forwards. No, he couldn't possibly have been killed. And for Yakusho, the eagle had never left the dog's side. The demons, too, swore to Sesshoumaru's survival. They still felt his presence in their senses- as permanent as ever.

But Kagome was not comforted. Not until he was in his arms would she let herself stop.

_That's right. I can't stop..._

Kagome opened her eyes. The hundreds of men spread out like a river were all garbed in the same uniform. White bandages. White sheets. Pale skin and sad eyes. The village's best healers, and even her father's personal healers, swam across this river like water bugs. To one man, then to the next. To the next and to the next. Even more wounded lay outside the hut, and in other houses. Kagome let her fear swirl secretly in her breast.

_We won the battle. But….look at the cost. _She felt tears prick at her eyes like hot needles. She bit her lip and willed them away. _No. We will heal. The men will heal. Then, we will flourish. The East will leave us alone. They have tasted our steel. We will rise greater than ever without their spies and their-their corruption!… We… We.. I..-_

"Princess," she heard called warmly out to her. Her eyes snapped open. With throaty breaths, she crawled over to the nearest pallet. A tanned demon lay with his arms crossed nonchalantly behind his head. Teal blue eyes winked up at her in water droplets catching the light.

"Kouga!" she gasped. He grinned and Kagome twittered like a bird over him. Her hands went first to her thumping her heart. Then, they hovered over his dirty but unmarred face and then came to rest at his side. His side whole and with little binding. "You're alive!" she said, and melted into a soggy smile. He frowned. "You doubted me, Princess? Not even Naraku himself could land a scratch on this wolf!" He stopped his pouting to chuckle to himself. "Not that Naraku had a chance. You made nice work of him, didn't you, little warrior?" Kagome blushed and wiped at her eyes. "I had to! You know that…," she started, wondering exactly what her reputation had become. She laughed and batted at his arm. He gave her an admonishing look and she dared look mischievous. "Your not even hurt you big faker," she whispered to him. He grew still then. "Not my outside. It's more…on the inside," he murmured. He pressed a clawed hand to his ribs. "Bleeding on the inside." Kagome blanched but Kouga shook his head. "Fear not Princess. I know a little toad demon who can make a potion to cure anything." He wrinkled his nose. "They do absolutely _nothing_ for my tongue though. That stuff tastes horrible." Kagome was unaffected by his try at humor. She reluctantly nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. Again. "Is there anything I can do?..," she breathed, adjusting his covers and plumping his futon. The demon smiled and took one of her hands to stop it from fidgeting. "Save your worrying for your mate girl," he said softly. Kagome made herself look calm. Nearly normal. "Where is he? You of all people must know," she said. She looked at him, so hard as if she could dive into his thoughts and drink them away.

The wolf demon squeezed her hand gently. She shivered and grabbed his wrist, putting it back on the floor. "Kouga…," she muttered warningly. "This is serious." He sighed and tossed his head on its padding. "I'm always serious Kagome," he said. Kagome felt like rolling her eyes but the sight of his blue ones gave her pause. They were cool. Flat. Like disks of azure metal. "I just have a different way of showing it," he said solemnly. Kagome swallowed. Her throat had gone suddenly dry.

"Is he…. Is he.." she started, wetting her lips. Her heart did a wobbling beat. "What-," "Princess don't give me that look. He's fine okay?" he said and settled his hands back behind his black head. Kagome let out a breath, ready to claw the demon to pieces. "Kouga!" she hissed, packing all her frustration and fear into that one word. The wolf demon smiled to himself and closed his eyes. "He's probably waiting for you outside. I just wanted to get you aggravated so he could smell you," he said casually. A gleaming eye peered up at her. "You do smell _so_ lovely when you're mad, you know. Princess." He broke out into his signature smile and Kagome couldn't think of a single thing to say. She only brushed her hand over his brow before shooting to her feet.

Her eyes went to the open door. Snow swirled outside the rectangle in lazy eddies- oblivious to the struggle of the beings trapped in its chill. It would be cold out there. Colder than it was when she was last in it. The weather had seemed to take a mind of its own. Spring. Then winter. No rhyme or reason to it. Was the sudden blizzard a weapon of Naraku's design?

_No. He's dead. Look only to those still living.._

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She loved the men around her. Truly. They were all there because of the effort to save her country. But they were all so hurt. So sad. _And alive. There is one person…one demon who might not be…who might..._

She needed to escape the hut. Free herself from the web of sorrow and despair.

With feet like a nymph, she waded to the door way. She gave the nurses and healers looks of encouragement and words of thanks. To the men, she spared even more kindness. More pieces of her heart that was quickly dwindling away to nothing. _I must save some of it for him. _

_Him._

She ran out into the snow like a mad thing. Before she could leap off the patio, Kaede was there. Wiry fingers were tight around her wrist.

"Wait child."

Kagome swallowed the bright coal in her throat. Her neck felt hot. So hot. Her heart racing. She turned to look at the elder healer. "Medicine woman, I must go. I must," she whispered. Her speech was soft. As if her aching throat had burned up her voice like paper. The eyes, one covered with an eye patch, one like a blade, chained her to her spot. "Princess, what thou seeks, comes." Kagome blinked. She didn't understand. The woman's language seemed entirely composed of riddles. And Kagome's mind was spinning. It simply wasn't in the state for deciphering puzzles.

So she faced away from the woman. A moment later, the pressure on her skin was gone and Kagome felt awash in the cold air. The hut's shoji doors were snapped shut with a sharp 'click'. Kagome jumped at the sound. But she didn't turn. She took another step closer to the edge of the patio. Her feet were garbed only in tabi socks. Her body wrapped only in a sweaty kimono that was steeped in dirt and bodily fluids she didn't quite care to name. All of it felt like gossamer against the winter air. Kagome dug her nails into her palms.

It was very cold. Cold cold cold_. Stop thinking about it, idiot_. But how could she. Kagome looked out. An orange sphere of things were illuminated by the scattering of lanterns hung throughout the village like stars. The ground was covered in white. Buildings were transforming into white. Kagome looked down at herself. Even she was speckled with white. Icy whiteness that felt like sponges, sucking all warmth and all happiness from everything. Kagome shivered and coiled her hands even deeper into their sleeves.

_I've come too far to let this break me. _

She sniffled and shook off her shawl of snow. When she looked down the main road, lined with curtains of white and gray, with faces of still houses with glowing screens- she saw him.

He was white too…. But a different kind of it. His hair was not of snow but moonlight. It swirled around him like mist saturated with the moon's beams. His bare chest was not of ice, it was marble. Hard. Flawless. And his hakama was not of frost but….well it was different in its own way. A way only Sesshoumaru could make it.

He stood on the village's border. Lantern light only faintly touched him. A sliver of orange on his cheek. A speckling of it over his abdomen. But he had no use of light or warmth. Not him. Prince of Moonlight and Marble.

Kagome saw rather than felt her breaths speed up. They came out in big puffs, pouring out of her lips in clouds. Kagome wondered if she was hallucinating. _No. Please no. _

She rubbed her eyes and quickly looked again. He was closer this time. Twenty houses closer. Kagome could make out the gold of his eyes. The poppy red stripes on his cheeks, wrists and hips. She looked at these stripes hungrily. They stood out against all the white like embers, defying the pale oppression all the world seemed inclined to suffer.

_He's real. He's got to be. _

She wanted to run to him. To throw herself at him and take him in her arms…

But she didn't.

_I've already done that, haven't I?... _

It's not like she wanted a dramatic reunion or anything. Want. What a word. She _wanted _to feel him. She _wanted_ to breathe him in like perfume. She _wanted_ to be apart of him, perhaps the curve of his neck or the slope of his wrist. **Anything** so that she would never be separate from him again.

Kagome felt her knees go weak. She couldn't take being herself anymore. Human, tired, crumpled thing that she was. _I just want to be with him. To take a break from being Matsumoto Kagome. _

She blinked. She looked out only at snow. The stripes were gone.

Kagome let out a steamy breath, thick with loss. Her knees did go out on her then. The air had leeched away all her strength. Would she fall into the snow? Would she freeze to death out there? Would anyone notice?

Kagome closed her eyes and pitched forwards on muscles made of water.

She was caught before she felt the ground.

Kagome swallowed nosily, still swimming in the world of ink behind her eye lids. She felt something very warm and very tight around her. They were arms. Around her waist. She felt something like the warm currents of a pond in spring, a pond with quiet koi in a place neither in human or demon land, whirl up in her belly.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open. Gold. How keenly colors seemed to be affecting her of late….

She was consumed by gold. Pools of gold with centers of black so intense they looked plucked from the night sky's deepest pocket.

_Sesshoumaru._

She couldn't talk. But she whispered his name a thousand times in her head. Her fingers slid up to rest on his chest. He shivered. Her frozen lips tilted up. _He can _do_ that? Wow. _Delighted, she looked at her fingers. The tips were blue. They looked so out of place upon his ivory skin; skin so indifferent to the elements. Yet, not at all indifferent to her touch. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the pale skin in between her hands.

He took her shoulders suddenly. They grabbed her tightly. So tightly, Kagome thought for a moment that the demon had forgotten his strength. Then he shook her. A slight shake- like waking a babe from a dream. Her eyes moved up to meet his once more.

"What is left?" he whispered. His deep voice was like sake slipping down her throat. It made her entire body tingle. Kagome blinked drunkenly and felt her fingers making small journeys across Sesshoumaru's body. Up from his chest to his throat. They ghosted over the hollow there, tracing the perfect dip. When he spoke, she felt the vibrations dance over the thin skin.

"What else must I do, before you are mine?" he breathed across her hair. He took in a breath. A deep breath that inflated his chest enough to brush against hers. She suddenly realized there was still space between their bodies. Cold, frozen space that threatened to steal inside her and chase away what little fire she had left. Kagome took a step and gently put her cheek against the demon. Her hands fanned out to cup the nape of his neck.

When he spoke, his voice had a small tremor in it. "I gave you a treaty. I gave you my army. I gave you my country. What…-," he paused. She felt his nose bury itself in her hair. His hands moved from her shoulders to bury themselves in the short tresses. They didn't seem to mind the length. Slowly, his claws curled against her scalp. "-what more must I do….Kagome?"

Hot tears made steaming lines down her cheeks. She pressed her face against him and tried not to dribble snot over his skin. Her arms looped themselves around his nape and her feet arched themselves to give her a better place to rain her tears on. On his chin. "T-take me away," she said, her chest spasming as she tried not to break down into hysterics. "Take me to a place where- where you and I and….and our son can be-," she sniffed and her voice tumbled into an audible sob. ",-can be together!" Her eyes screwed shut and she nosily breathed like person coming up for air after too long a time underwater.

She knew from the moment she realized she carried Seshoumaru's child, and this coupled with her love for him, meant only one thing. She could **not** live two lives. She could not love him and live without him. She loved her family. Now more than ever. And her people. She loved her country, with its blossoms and its silver mines and all the things she knew now would be shared with the Western Lands. And the Land of Flowers would grow strong from the armies of the West. How clearly she could see it. Both countries would rise together like two phoenixes in the sky. They were no longer two separate entities, associated only through a superficial treaty. Demon and human blood had been spilled on the same soil, for the same cause. The Land of Flowers was indebted to the Western Lands for their aid. The Western Lands had shown its allegiance and freely given its protection. This day would be remembered for centuries to come. A bond formed between nations. Between species. Between a Lord and a Princess. Though the two countries had been brought to an unnatural closeness, Kagome could not live in one without Sesshoumaru. Could not live in a palace with her brother and her father and without her mate.

_I have chosen my life. Actually _chosen_. And I will make absolutely sure it proves true. _

She pressed a second kiss to Sesshoumaru's chin. Her breathing slowed and she filled her lungs with a slow, crisp breath. Then she felt a hand at her jaw, tilting her face up. With a sniff, she let her heels once more touch the wood of the patio. She stood steady, gazing up into her favorite pair of eyes in all the world.

"You know we are to be married," he said. Kagome smiled, blinking tears from her eyelashes. "Yes. If my father had refused, I swear, I would have…-," she started, her cheeks flushing heartily, and hiccupped. Sesshoumaru settled a thumb on her lips. "When that is over, I will take my bride-," he whispered, and feathered a kiss over her brow. ",-and my mate, and my son-," he let a hand cover her round stomach. ",-to my castle. And you will be mine. Forever." Kagome felt her heart fly up. Up into the stars and past them, to soar among the lights of heaven.

She laughed and hugged him fiercely. "Is that satisfactory, Princess?" he asked, a nearly coy-like lilt to his voice. It held in it the echo of a time long ago, when they sat across a table from each other, inking stains across a strip of parchment.

Kagome pulled back to look into his face. Their noses were touching. Sesshoumaru lowered his scarlet lids and nuzzled her, warm breath trickling across her mouth. It was such a sensitive thing. She pressed her lips together, trying to stem the fuzziness that seemed to overcome them. Her whole body seemed fuzzy. Tingling. Turning into a cloud. Such was the heat of her demon. The heat he instilled in her with in every touch, every breath.

"That will do, My Lord," she smiled. His eyes widened, and he cupped her face in his big hands. Then- his lips were against hers. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and entangled her hands in his mane of silver. They kissed as if a kiss was food and they were starving beasts. They kissed as if a kiss was air and they were drowning. They kissed as if a kiss was everything they had wanted to say, but hadn't said, because of pride, or fear, or anything else that was petty and meaningless.

"I love you," he said between kisses. Kagome pulled back and blinked. He followed her, pressing his brow against hers and puffing breaths onto her cheeks. It was the first time he had said it. Said it, and whole-heartedly meant it.

"And I you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, and kissed him so deeply she thought she might fall into him and never find her way back out.

* * *

Eons later, when their lips seemed spent of all feeling and their eyes had a glazed sort of bliss to them, Kagome let her feet return to the ground. Sesshoumaru kept his arms around her waist. Possessively. Rightly. _I am his, after all. And he is mine._ The thought made Kagome grin stupidly and Sesshoumaru rewarded her with a light kiss on her nose. When she turned back to the hut, she had to forcibly make her brain kick back into action.

She noticed the snow around her. It was falling so lightly now. So carefree that it seemed more an idle dance than a fall. Melted pieces of it were all over her. Melted by prolonged contact with a very warm demon. Then she noticed the numerous faces peering out at her from a crack in the shoji doors.

Her cheeks flooded with blush. _Peeping toms! The nerve!_

Before she could get flustered, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Hn."

In a flurry, the faces were gone and the doors were shut.

Kagome giggled and looked up at the dog demon's visage. It was coldly arrogant- as usual. But his red stripes were blazing. A thing they tended to do when he was either very happy or very angry. _And I know for certain it is the former._ Kagome grinned to herself and Sesshoumaru let his mask down. He raised a silvery brow. "What amuses you?" Kagome grabbed his hand and started walking towards the doors. She would be glad that Sesshomaru would be there to put his men at ease. She had kept him from them long enough. But she didn't regret a moment of it.

"Oh, just that everyone knows about 'us' now and we can skip that whole awkward bit of explaining ourselves," she murmured. The demon returned her grip and she felt her blush deepen. "My men have always known. Your scent….has become remarkably alluring since I accepted you as my mate."

Kagome paused. Suddenly, Kouga's remark blazed in her head. "And when was that?" she asked carefully, trying to keep her rapt curiosity hidden. This particular tidbit of information had stolen many a night of sleep from her. Sesshoumaru raised both brows then, the ultimate show of interest.

"I began when I met you in the woods. I believe…you had just run away from your palace.."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, inches from the doors. She whirled on the dog demon, blue eyes wide enough to fill her entire face.

"W-what? But what about the-? And then you-? And you-!" she started stammering unintelligibly, her ears going fiery hot. _I was his mate since way back then? That bastard put me through _**so**_ much worrying and agonizing!_

Sesshoumaru silenced her with another kiss. A deep laugh reverberated through his chest and danced into the air like music. Kagome stilled and appreciated the sound. She would never tire of hearing it. "I apologize," he rumbled. "I didn't know myself until only recently."

He smoothed his hands over her hair and sighed. Kagome was flabbergasted. _Sesshoumaru- apologizing? _And _sighing? I must have fallen in the snow and died after all… _

"When I first saw you, I respected you. Then, I came to like you," he said only for her. His fingers wandered down to her ears to tuck some escapee strands back in place. "Then, I came to love you, against my wishes. And then, I came to love you very much to my wish." Kagome was stopped mid-pout and Sesshoumaru gave another little, secret chuckle.

"But no matter what, you have always been my mate. My one and only."

Kagome fell into his arms and gave a dramatic sigh. "I hope you don't expect any confessions like that out of me," she said, shaking her head. Sesshoumaru was silent. "_I _knew you were the one even before I met you." The demon narrowed his golden eyes at her. "Indeed?" he drawled, swaddling her in an embrace.

"Yup! In my dreams. I dreamed of you all my life," she whispered, and prided herself on her extremely corny answer. It was partially true. She hadn't _exactly _planned on falling head over heels for the first man to stick his claws into her neck, to make her feel pathetic and incompetent time and time again…. But, he had gone on to show her freedom and peace and love and any other wonderful feeling out there. And that fill the bill perfectly.

"Ha! I win," Kagome said playfully and put a hand on the door. Her other hand rested on Sesshoumaru's waist. His hand curled over the small of her back. She already felt married to him. She already felt like she had spent a lifetime with him, and was eager to spend many more with the demon. With her mate. He smiled down at her. She basked in the sight. Who knew that she would see it so prolifically in one day?

_I know now, without a doubt, I have his love_. She thought it wistfully, wondering if she was awake. Sesshoumaru answered her, his voice very real.

"Yes," he said. The look he gave her made the universe feel so small. Small enough to fit all the stars and suns inside her two eyes alone. She mirrored the emotion completely, the pair submerged in each others' gazes.

"Yes, you have."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Annnnddd it's done my peoplezz! Pretty great huh? Thank you for sticking with me this long long road! Ha ha stick around a little longer for the epilogue. Love you guyz! 


End file.
